Undertale: Unseen Influence
by Birdofterror
Summary: (Story 1 of 3 in the Influence Trilogy) In the wake of a Genocide playthrough, Frisk, at the end of their journey, gains self awareness. Unable to stop Chara at first, they go on a long and spirit rending journey that will break their heart to undertake; but they have no choice. The Unseen Influence has left a wound that won't easily heal.
1. Consequences

**Credit Note:** _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and partial credit goes to those mentioned in the Undertale credits. The picture is credited to_ berber-14.

* * *

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Consequences

 _"I can help…_  
 _I can…_  
 _I can…"_

At this moment, Frisk smiles, the permanent neutral expression broken by an overriding force.

 _"Please don't kill me."_ Is all Frisk hears coming from the once powerful creature before him, now reduced to a quivering mess. More importantly, it's the last being in Frisk's way.

Flowey's face changes the instant Frisk swings the knife. Just like with Sans, Asgore, or Undyne, Frisk can no longer remember what it feels like to have restraint. The knife cuts into Flowey deeply, after the first slash, the monster lies stunned for more and more slashes, each attack feeling like this whole game is finally drawing to its conclusion. Frisk was hoping that Flowey would have put up more of a fight. After the workout Sans gave him, it almost felt anticlimactic to kill this Flower Kid with 8 swift slashes, leaving behind nothing. Not even a single petal exists anymore. Before Frisk knows it, the world has gone completely black.

The smile fades from their face. Something is wrong. Something is new. Something is here. The game isn't over yet. Frisk's eyes have their focus stolen. All strength in their body fades and they look at a being that draws energy from the darkness around them. A being not much unlike themselves, but obviously so much… different.

 **"Greetings."** Frisk can make out from the being, Frisk eyes darting around trying desperately to break eye contact, but the being in front of them is permanently affixed to the center of Frisk's vision. It's strange, the being seems to be looking past Frisk to something other than themselves. Frisk tries to speak, to no avail, their mouth opens but nothing comes out.

 **"I am Chara."** That name stings Frisk, they have heard it before, a long time ago when this journey they were on meant something else. A time when it was about the journey, not the goal. Frisk heard that name before, along with the lost prince Asriel. It feels like it was so long ago when this world made sense, but now, Frisk has no idea what's going on.

 **"Thank you. Your power awakened me from death."** Frisk's power? Frisk cannot feel anything anymore. The game cannot be saved or loaded, this is the end, isn't it? What's going to happen now?

 **"My human soul. My "determination." They were not mine, but YOURS."** Frisk does not feel strong anymore. Whatever strength Frisk had left him the instant Flowey died. All that's left is a dreading sense of weakness, completely at the mercy of whatever malevolent being is in front of them.

 **"At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"** Plan? Frisk remembers the tapes, the tapes they heard in that Lab. The plan to get human souls, is that what this all meant?

 **"Why was I brought back to life?"**

 **"…"**

 **"You."** Me?

 **"With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."**

 **"Power."** Frisk cannot feel power anymore… it's gone. There's nothing left.

 **"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."** At that moment, Chara's face scrunches. The smile fades.

 **"… No."** No?

 **"No this is not right. You are not Chara."** Frisk does not understand. Frisk tries to look behind themselves, only to see more darkness with the fallen child within it.

 **"Who are you?"** Chara asks. For the first time since they began talking, Frisk finally feels like Chara is speaking to them, not through them.

"My name… is Frisk."  
 **"You are not Chara. Where is Chara?"**  
"I don't understand… are you not Chara?"  
 **"I am the demon that appears when its name is called. Chara has left. Only we remain. Soon, neither of us will remain."**  
"…?! What are you doing?!"

 ** _"You are not the one in control, here, Frisk."_**

The world around them contorts, and Chara's face begins to change. Frisk tries to close their eyes, but the darkness there is still met only with the melting face of the demon before them. An ear piercing howl breaks the darkness around them and Frisk cannot escape. Too weak to even move, a red slash comes down so hard that is blasts through Frisk and hits the world behind them. Before long, what was left of the entire world is nothing but a sequence of red numbers.

It was painless.

It was at that moment, severed from the darkness of that reality and connected to the darkness of this one that Frisk finally understands the gravity of exactly what just happened. Frisk always felt like there was a hand guiding them; a hand and a voice. The hand, it was Chara. The voice, it was Chara. But who or what is Chara? Chara was a child that fell down, Chara was a demon who came when its name was called… but Chara… Chara was also something behind Frisk. Something Frisk could never see.

This world, it's not a game anymore. It may not be real, but something has happened. The echo of the blast left behind by that demon has left only a hoarse gale. There is nothing left, nothing except a large power that Frisk can feel getting closer by the second. The powers that control this world… the powers of DETERMINATION… what are their extents? As Frisk's half destroyed body floats in the black ocean of equal parts nothing and red numbers, they try to make out what it all meant.

Was this all because Frisk was bored? There was a happy ending, somewhere, but it's gone now, replaced with this. Frisk's body has felt like nothing but a conduit for a story to be told. The mouth never spoke and the eyes never opened until the thirst for blood entered. But now, Frisk's face has returned to its natural neutral state. Frisk can remember what that power felt like, only to have it stolen by that demon. After killing every monster in the underground, Frisk's level of violence equaled 20. Frisk can remember Flowey's number, it was 9999. But Chara's… Frisk never saw Chara's. Was it Frisk's power? Was it also 20? Was 20 all that was required to destroy the world?

Then… why did Flowey not…? What was Chara's goal? What was Flowey's?

Before long, the gale is pierced by a familiar voice.

 **"Frisk. You still remain. You should let go. There is nothing left."**  
"Please… bring this world back."  
 **"I will not."**

Frisk's half destroyed body settles, looking Chara in the face.

"Why did you destroy the world?"  
 **"Because the game was over. This was the ending."**  
"This wasn't the ending I wanted."  
 **"Your goal was to see what happened if you killed everyone. Your power led to this moment, not mine."**  
"I… I never wanted this."  
 **"What did you want, Frisk?"**  
"I don't know. I wanted to see what it was like… I didn't want the game to be over. I wanted to keep playing."  
 **"All stories have an ending. You ignored the happy ending and pushed too far, now nothing is left."**  
"I won't let it end like this…"  
 **"You are in no position to fight or bargain. Chara is gone, and yet you remain, a broken character."**  
"But you are Chara!"  
 **"I am Chara, but not of my volition. Chara was aware of the true name. I could have been anything, but you can only be Frisk. Do you understand?"**  
"I don't…"  
 **"Then understand this."** Chara says, backing away from Frisk, the wind picking up volume.

 ** _"This is all just a game, and you made your choice a long time ago. Goodbye, Frisk. We will not meet again."_**

Everything turns off.

There is no wind, there is no light, even the darkness loses its focus, and Frisk cannot make anything out. Not blackness, not whiteness, not noise nor silence, the truest epitome of nothing. Frisk's body is destroyed and their soul is corrupted, yet an unknown force yet beats within.

"THE POWER… TO DELETE… CAN BE USED… TO SET THINGS RIGHT…" Frisk says with emptying lungs. A power outside of their control begins to tear something from this world. At first Frisk thought there was merely nothing, but then everything comes back into focus. A force beyond Frisk's comprehension has lifted the nothing, and from it, a glimmer of light can be seen. The sun breaks through the horizon, blinding Frisk as they fall down a hole.

Falling into the bowels of Mount Ebott.

Everything has… reset… but Frisk feels changed.

Frisk falls for what feels like hours, landing on a bed of flowers so painfully that all strength leaves their body. Frisk doesn't remember falling, but Frisk does remember waking up, once. From that moment, their peaceful nature was lost and an instinct for bloodshed remained, but that was before. Frisk's bones now, are broken. The bandages on their body are bloodied and Frisk's instincts are telling them that they will not survive.

The world was reborn, but something is different. Something is missing, something important. Frisk's energy is not returning; Frisk cannot stand up. Upon this bed of golden flowers, Frisk's vision fades. Frisk is going to die here.

"Interesting…" A voice lets out, muddled by the addled mind of the concussed Frisk.

"I'm back… you're back… but where's Chara? What have you done?" Is the last thing Frisk can hear as they black out. They are unsure if waking up is possible.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	2. In Ruins

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
In Ruins

"Ngh…" Frisk mumbles. Their body is completely sore, but they are conscious enough to realize that they are at least not dead yet. Frisk realizes that their body is covered in more bandages than usual, some of them even look fresh. Frisk looks around and sees a piece of monster candy next to them. Without questioning it, Frisk eats the candy and their health rises to 10/20. Whatever health Frisk was at before; it was lower than 1. Frisk shakily rises to their feet and begins to walk to the right, the only area they know progresses past this bed of flowers.

As soon as they pass the stone archway, a familiar sight greets them.

"Flowey…" Frisk says under their breath.

"Hello, Frisk. You're looking mighty not dead. I wonder why that is. I wonder why any of this is." Flowey says with an obviously faked innocent smile. Frisk wonders about the bandages, and about the candy.

"Did you…?"  
"Of course I did, who else could have saved you?"  
"But why?" Frisk asks. Flowey doesn't respond. Instead flashing a sad look before disappearing into the dirt. Before long, someone else shows up amidst the darkness of the outer ruins.

"Oh dear, you have fallen down, haven't you?" Toriel, the ever sympathetic mother figure of the underground says towards Frisk, taking an extreme interest in their wounds.

"What has happened to you? There there, I will make you feel better." She says, holding a furry hand out and taking Frisk's. A warm light illuminates their body briefly, before Frisk feels fully regenerated. Frisk looks up at Toriel with the strangest emotion in their chest. Toriel smiles and cocks her head.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong? Ah, I am sure you are confused as to where you are. Fear not, child, I am Toriel; the caretaker of these ruins. Come, I will help you become accustomed to life down here." She says, walking off. Frisk takes a deep breath and checks their stats.

 **HP 20/20**

Frisk wonders about what they've done not so long ago. Toriel…

Frisk walks forward into the mouth of the inner ruins. There Toriel is standing next to a familiar twinkle of light. As Frisk nears it, Toriel walks up the stairs to their right. Frisk touches the light to see that their save is gone, and they are back at LV 1. For all intents and purposes… it was as if Frisk never… never…

Frisk shakes their head and follows Toriel up the ruined stairs, twines of ivy growing over some of the white marble steps. Frisk isn't completely sure what just happened. Everything went dark. What was Chara even talking about…? And Flowey, why did he…? Toriel notices that Frisk is walking slow and is incredibly preoccupied with their thoughts.

"My child? What is wrong?"  
"Toriel… do you know who I am?"  
"What a silly question. We have just met! But I would love to get to know you, if you'd let me." She says with a motherly smile. Frisk wants to smile, but they just can't. Their face maintains the neutral expression. Frisk knows what happened, what they did. Toriel was just like the rest of them, and for what?

Toriel begins to return to the puzzle on the ground, only to see that Frisk has solved it. She looks back to where Frisk was once standing only to see empty space. Frisk shrugs as they hit the switch and the door opens.

"M-My child, you are a natural! Come, let us proceed deeper." They both move further into a room with switches on the wall and Frisk makes short work of the "puzzle" present. Though all the while Toriel can make out more distance in Frisk's face.

"My child, you have completed this puzzle swiftly, but I must ask… truly, what is troubling you?"  
"Do… you really not know who I am? You don't recognize me at all?"  
"Huh…? Should I?" As Toriel says that, Frisk frowns.  
"I suppose not…"  
"My child, you are worrying me. If there's any way I can help…" At that point, Frisk gets a happy idea.  
"Well… you wouldn't happen to have any… butterscotch… would you?" At that note, Toriel's eyes light up.

Frisk proceeds through the ruins the way they did earlier. There was a time before the genocide where Frisk wanted nothing but a happy ending. It was sour, though, as Frisk wasn't ready for the game to be over yet. They suppose that's how this all started. Frisk doesn't want to hurt anyone ever again. With Chara apparently missing, there is nothing stopping Frisk from settling this world with the happy ending it deserves.

Frisk makes it to Toriel's house and decides to take a small nap.

However, as soon as the lights go out and Frisk begins to drift off, a familiar presence is felt. Frisk jostles awake and takes a defensive position at the flower in the middle of the room.

"This place is freaking chilling, isn't it? Especially after everything you did."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Why are **YOU** here?!" Flowey growls. Frisk doesn't initially understand and Flowey rolls his eyes.  
"Do you think I've forgotten anything you did? You are a **MURDERER**." Flowey says with a twisted face. Frisk cringes and backs away. With only 1 LV, Frisk cannot hope to defend against Flowey if he decides to attack.

"Do you think you deserve a happy ending after everything you did?"  
"This isn't about me, Flowey, this is about them." After Frisk says that, Flowey snarls.  
"How absolutely disgusting. How dare you pretend to care about these people!"  
"Why do you care? You killed them more than I did!"  
"Yes, oh yes, but they were **REAL** to me." Flowey says with a demented smile.  
"What do you mean by that…?"  
"Get off your high horse, Frisk, I know you're different from all of this. You found it so easy to kill them because you knew they aren't real, at least, not compared to whatever world you were from. Tell me, Frisk… where you come from… would you kill someone just for fun?" Flowey asks, knowingly.

"I…"  
"No, of course you wouldn't, because that would be weird, or gross. You wouldn't kill someone in **REAL LIFE** because unlike the **GAME** there are actual **CONSEQUENCES!** " Flowey's smile melts into a myriad of fangs.

"I know who you are, what you are, Chara was like that, once." Flowey says with hurt on his face.  
"Chara was… like me? How?"  
"Where do you think DETERMINATION even comes from?"  
"Human souls, but-"  
"No not just human souls you **IDIOT!** It also comes from human **PLAYERS!** "

For a minute, Frisk is unaware of exactly why Flowey is insisting on breaking the fourth wall so much if he doesn't insist of killing them. Flowey smiles and twiddles his petals.

"Oh yes, I know exactly what you're about, and I've known the **WHOLE TIME**. There was just no reason for me to play my hand if I didn't have to. But now, my plans are in ruins, and just when I got my friend back… you made them **KILL ME!** " Flowey seethes and continues!

"I am so angry I could just… just…! Heh heh heh… It doesn't even **MATTER** anymore! Chara is gone, **AGAIN**."  
"Flowey I… I'm sorry. I didn't want this, let me make things right."  
"Frisk…" Flowey says with an odd trepidation.  
"Yes?"

 _" **GO TO HELL."**_ He says before disappearing into the floor.

Frisk wakes up with pie next to them. They pick up the pie and move on. Frisk has a dreary talk about snails with Toriel, then asks to leave. There are a few constants in this world. There are no combinations of words that would end with Toriel not trying to keep Frisk from leaving, Frisk knows this now. With a bit of anxiety, Frisk goes down the stairs to meet Toriel in combat. The battle isn't exciting, only a little sad. Frisk knows Toriel would never actually hurt them. The battle ends with a heartfelt hug, but Frisk can't help but feel guilty about everything. Frisk moves onto the long hallway.

"…" Flowey says nothing. He merely looks at Frisk.  
"I'm sorry." Frisk says. Flowey says nothing back. At least, not at first.

"Flowey, please… whatever you did to me, or I did to you, that's in the past now. We're both alive again, and so is everyone else! Let's just… let it go." Flowey growls.

"Chara isn't alive…"  
"Chara killed you."  
" **YOU** killed me!" Flowey roars with anger!  
"I couldn't control myself! Chara had taken over!"  
"Only after you corrupted them! Chara was never like that before you came along!"  
"I had no idea what was happening! I just wanted to see what happened!" Frisk says with finality. Flowey scowls, but responds calmly.

"I understand the feeling, but the difference between you and me is that you weren't ready to take responsibility for your actions. Me? I am a creature of this world, these people are real to me. You? You've separated yourself from them from day one. It's disgusting how you can value some life over others; and this is coming from a monster who can't feel love anymore, what does that make **YOU?!** " Frisk turns their head and sighs.

"Human, I guess."  
"…" Flowey says nothing.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I hate you." Flowey says, disappearing once more into the soil.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	3. At Death's Door

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
At Death's Door

Frisk opens the door and steps through. The darkness is present all around. However, something very unexpected happens! From seemingly nowhere, a bone is hurled straight at Frisk and it impales their chest.

 **-GAME OVER-**  
 _"Chara! Do not give up. You must stay determined!"_

"…" Frisk says nothing, standing outside of the door. They reloaded their save, some wicked forethought caused them to save after Toriel's fight before meeting with Flowey. The instant they open that door they are going to get attacked. Frisk knows who it is.

The door opens very slowly, Frisk being extra sure to not make any noise. However, as the door barely opens, a bone flies in from the crack in the door and… well there's no nice way to say this, but it involved Frisk's skull.

 **-GAME OVER-**  
 _"You must wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters!"_

"…" Once more Frisk finds themselves at the door. Frisk feels like they probably deserved that one. Sans cannot peer into the multiple timelines like Frisk can, but Sans is a remarkable judge of character. Sans must have known that opening the door slowly meant that he already killed Frisk, and sought out to keep it that way.

Frisk at least made it a few steps outside that one time they acted casual. Frisk opens the door and recreates those events as perfectly as they can. However, a bone comes up from behind! Frisk barely has the agility to dodge this super bone, but it hits them in the arm, sending them to 1/20 HP. Frisk grabs their arm and looks behind themselves. There is the man they expected to see.

"Huh. Pap's secret attack packs a punch, huh Kid?" Sans says with a boney wink.  
"Gah, Sans, please let me explain!"  
"Heh, not much explaining to do. I know what you are, Chara, and I saw you run behind that door. You're a real bone head for coming back out, you know? But, I didn't care enough to chase ya." He says with a shrug.

"S-Sans, I'm not Chara!"  
"Come again?"  
"My name is Frisk! I'm looking for a way to stop Chara."  
"Huh. Is that right. Look, I want to believe ya, but I gotta be sure. So I'll tell you what. I'll send you back in time, and you tell me a secret message to prove to me you're legit, alright?" After that, Sans whispers something in Frisk's ear.

"Ah, okay! I got it! … Wait, how are you going to send me ba-" Frisk tries to say as an arsenal of bones flies up from the ground and impales Frisk's everything.  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that a little bit."

 **-GAME OVER-**  
 _"Chara. Wake up!"_

Frisk swaggers out of the door and before Sans has a chance to attack they yell out:  
"I AM A GIGANTIC BONEHEAD!"

For what seems like an eternity, silence.  
"Heh… who told you that secret code?" A voice from behind Frisk lets out.  
"You did, of course."  
"Really? Wow, I must be a real jerk then, because that was the wrong code." Is what Sans says as a giant bone falls and crushes Frisk to death.

 **-GAME OVER-**  
 _"STAY DETERMINED."_

Frisk is a bit speechless. Not sure how to handle what's happening.

"Frisk, what are you doing?" A familiar voice says to Frisk. Frisk turns to their side to see the annoyed flower.  
"Sans is beyond this-"  
"I KNOW who is back there. Just kill him. You've done it before, I saw it."  
"I… don't know. I want this world to have a happy ending. Besides, I only have 20 HP, and he has a REALLY strong bone." Frisk whines.

"Is that all? Come on, how many times did it take you to down this guy the first time? Just… I don't know, double that." Flowey says.  
"I don't know… that's a lot of attempts. Wait, what am I saying? Out of the question! I just have to explain to him that I'm not Chara, then he'll stop!" Frisk says with finality.

"Bah, fine. I suppose I can help you. Take this." Flowey says, disappearing for a bit and reappearing. A small present.  
"Is this…?"  
"Chara's locket, yeah. Should give you enough defense to take the first hit in stride."  
"Are you sure it's okay?" Frisk asks, worried.  
"Chara is gone. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
"Thank you Flowey…"  
"Oh be quiet. The only reason I'm helping you is to see what happens anyway." Flowey says, disappearing into the dirt. Frisk takes off their bandages and puts the locket around their neck. It seems to pulse with power.

Frisk opens the door and runs out into the field of snow and trees as fast as they can, and as expected a giant bone flies at them faster than they can dodge! It nicks them, but only does about 10 damage! Frisk spins and turns around, viewing Sans.

"Wow. You're awfully tough for only having 1 LV. What gives?" Sans says with a yawn then continues-  
"Oh wait, I forgot that I don't really care about DEF." As he says that, a myriad of white bones begin to appear all around. Frisk furrows their brow and eats a piece of monster candy.

 **HP 20/20.**

Sans' attacks are identical to the time they fought before, but Frisk is at a large disadvantage. Not only do they only have 20 HP, but Frisk doesn't want to hurt Sans this time. Frisk dodges the first wave of bones and begins to act.

"Sans, I am not Chara! My name is Frisk! I have come here to stop Chara!"  
"Oh, is that right? Well let me give you a secret code word that-"  
"Not falling for that again."  
"Heheh… did I getcha?" Sans says as bones start flying at Frisk again! Frisk sweats as Sans pulls no punches, tossing Frisk around the room into various piles of bones, Frisk takes incidental damage, which would normally mean nothing, but at only 20 HP, the purple bar seems a lot bigger than usual. Back down to 10 HP, it's Frisk's turn again.

"What has Chara done to you?! Last I heard they were gone!"  
"Oh you haven't done anything, YET… but after what you told me… heh. I've seen this energy before, timelines starting and stopping before suddenly, everything disappears." Sans says with closed eyesockets, deep in thought.

"Sans, that's not me! Let me explain!" Sans just shrugs as bones continue to fly from all directions. Frisk can barely dodge the attacks before getting hit with a solid bone, Frisk's HP is now 1.

"Sans, please l-listen to me! I never spoke or said anything to you! Whoever you spoke to, that was Chara, not me!"  
"Hmm? Are you calling me dumb enough to not recognize you and your striped shirt?"  
"How many stripes did my last shirt have?!"  
"That's easy, it had… uh…" Sans says as the bones retreat and the music stops. Sans winks.

"One."  
"My shirt has-"  
"Two, right. Yeah." Sans says with a placid expression. Frisk pants at 1 HP, knowing that any cheap shot would kill them.  
"I mean… we don't look THAT alike… do we?" Frisk whines again.  
"We monsters don't judge. Besides… Undyne told me humans can shapeshift."  
"You… you believe that, but still stop when my shirt has two stripes?"  
"Well yeah, who ever heard of a shapeshifting shirt? That's just crazy." He says with a wink.

Frisk isn't sure if they want to laugh or scream.

"Okay… well… what did Chara say to you?" Frisk says with a gulp of icy air.  
"Can't talk kid, I'm not duty. Meet me at my checkpoint up ahead." Sans walks into the ruins. Frisk is so confused they could cry.

Frisk is out of healing items. They just walk extra carefully along the snowy path and come to the bridge with the bars that are too far apart. On the ground is what looks to be food with a note next to it.

*Fried Snow

*Apparently very expensive and hard to produce, but good enough to warm even the coldest heart. Heals 19 hp.

"That's awfully convenient." Frisk says, eating the fried snow and returning to full HP. Frisk continues along the road to the checkpoint with the convenient lamp only to see Papyrus arguing with Sans at his Checkpoint.

"SANS! JUST CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!"

"Ok."  
"NOW!"  
"Ok."  
"NOT AFTER YOUR HOTDOG, NOW!"  
"Ok."  
"WHY ARE YOU EATING IT?! NYEH, I, The Great Papyrus, will not stand for this tomfoolery! I will be at my Checkpoint, at LEAST keep an eye out for humans!"  
"Ok." After Sans says that final thing, Papyrus jogs away, leaving Sans with half a hotdog covered in Ketchup and Relish.

"Hey kid, didn't see you there. Want a hotdog?"  
"Uh… sure."  
"5g."  
"Okay."  
"Did I say 5g? I meant 50g."  
"You're just doing the fried snow joke, but you already gave me the-"  
"Hey you little cheater, the fried snow bit is gold! Don't knock a classic!" Sans says, eating the rest of the hotdog and smiling.

"Right. So, about what Chara said?"  
"Oh yeah. They said 'Follow me.' Weird right?" Sans says with a wink.  
"Uh… was that it?"  
"Not really. They said a LOT of very messed up stuff before that."  
"Umm… can you please tell me them."  
"Look, Frisk, don't you think my jokes would be a LOT funnier if you just said nothing and just kept mashing the button that makes my text go by? My jokes are better if I serve as my own left man." He says with a dorky smile.

"That wasn't very funny, Sans." Frisk complains. Sans laughs.  
"Well it was worth a try. Tell me, kid…" Sans says, looking serious for a second before continuing.  
"Have you ever heard… of a talking flower?"  
"You mean the echo flowers?"  
"Well, yeah, but I'm talking about a WEIRD talking flower, one that can dig around really fast and it looks really creepy."  
"Oh, yeah, I know him."  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Not exactly, but he saved my life… it's actually a very long story."  
"Huh. Maybe you should tell me it some time. Yeah, the Flower and Chara were talking."  
"What were they talking about?"  
"Me, mostly. Talking about me like I was dead, reminiscing over my kills apparently."  
"I, uh… I'm sorry?"  
"It's alright. I scared them into the ruins, then you came out. Strange that you missed _Chara,_ **FRISK.** " Sans emphasizes Frisk's name and winks.

"What was that? What did you just do?"  
"Oh nothing, still just finding it hard to believe that you're not Chara. I swear, if it wasn't for that shirt…"  
"And the fact that we look completely different!"  
"Mostly the shirt; but yeah. Chara told me a bunch of messed up stuff once they noticed I was there. Something about a perverted sentimentality."  
"Huh…? Weird."  
"You're telling me, but you should probably get going. Surely you didn't walk through that door to get hit by a bunch of bones."  
"You're right, I have to pass Asgore."  
"And make it to the surface?"  
"Not exactly. I'll find out when I get there."  
"Cryptic!" Sans ways with a wink.

Frisk walks beyond, and from that point on, they take extra special care to keep an eye out for anything odd. Frisk can always sometimes make out Sans in the shadows, or is that Flowey, or Chara?

Was Flowey lying when he said Chara was gone? Frisk isn't sure what to think, all they can do is move on. If there are any happy endings, it's at the Barrier. Papyrus will make a good talking buddy through this, and Frisk makes sure to take extra special care to not annoy Sans. After progressing through a myriad of puzzles and "fighting" Papyrus, Frisk moves to Waterfall and continues on.

Their journey continues as normal as the first time they ever discovered this world, for a while. This story would be awfully short and boring if this is how it ended, though.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	4. The Final Corridor

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
The Final Corridor

Frisk makes it to New Home. The little monster voices speak to them once they walk through. They tell the sad story of Asriel, and the fallen human, who Frisk knows is now Chara. But Chara cannot be that demon, Frisk knows this as a certainty now. As Frisk walks through at a ginger pace, the monsters continue to calmly recollect in his presence.

The humans fearing Asriel, the humans killing Asriel, and the king declaring war. It was all very stunning to Frisk at first, but now Frisk cannot help but get a little teary eyed when they walk through New Home. After they passed through on their crusade against monsters, it feels now that Frisk has no right to set foot here, but the monsters still tell them the story with their best intentions. Frisk takes a few deep breaths. Soon, he will meet the king. Then, the king will die…

… or will he? Frisk hadn't considered the possibility that Flowey will spare him. Frisk begins to jog now, almost excited at the prospect of a happy ending. Frisk's eyes begin to water as they run through the halls, hearing the monsters cry in pain and anger about their stolen hopes and dreams, but Frisk knows how to make this right. Soon, he will meet the king. Then, he will return hope to the people of the underground, at any cost. Frisk has already taken so much from them… it's the least they could do to pay the monsters back.

Frisk passes through the empty lodgings of New Home, and beyond them lies the hall of judgement. Strolling through Waterfall, making uneasy friendships with Undyne and the like were all somewhat predictable for Frisk. Flowey never showed up again, neither did Sans. It makes Frisk a little worried, anything could happen, and Sans said he saw Chara… even though Frisk never did. Surely if Chara was still alive, they wouldn't let Frisk get this far, would they?

Frisk walks through the golden halls of judgement to be met with a familiar person.

"Sans."  
"Frisk."  
"It's time."  
"I suppose it is. Do you want me to go with you?" Sans says with a shrug.  
"I, uh… I don't know. I can beat Asgore, I know that… but what happens after… I'm a bit nervous." After Frisk says that, Sans closes his eyes and smiles wider than before.

"Kid, I was wrong about you. Seeing you make pals with my bro, and even Undyne… hah… but that doesn't change the things I saw back in Snowdinn. That… kid… Chara… they're out there. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya. Knock 'em dead, kid." Sans says before inexplicably disappearing behind a pillar.

With pride still in their heart, Frisk continues down the halls and turns left. Beyond them lies the throne room. Beyond that lies the barrier. There, everything will be settled… one way or another.

Frisk made a huge mistake a long time ago. They saw what a true happy ending looked like. They saw Asriel as they truly were, and the monsters went free to live on the surface in peace… but Frisk wasn't satisfied. Frisk wanted to see everything, and that happy ending seemed gone for so long… but now… it appears to finally be in reach again. Frisk wipes their wet eyes on their sleeve and begins to walk into the throne room.

The few rays of the surface's natural sunlight cascade through the impenetrable barrier around them. Here in the throne room, there is just enough light for small yellow flowers to grow. In the middle of the patch of well-tended to flowers, a towering monster in regal clothing stands. To Frisk's confusion, the sound of water as if from a gardener's pale, is absent. In this throne room, the king of monsters stands, silent.

"Curious. I've never seen a plant… cry before." The monster says. Those words send a chill down Frisk's spine. What's happening? What does this mean?! The monster Frisk knows as Asgore turns around.

"… huh?" You must be the one that flower just warned me about. … Howdy! … Erm… what kind of monster are you? Sorry, I cannot tell. Well, we can always-" Asgore tries to say as Frisk's body moves involuntarily! Frisk can feel a knife in their hand growing lighter, as if an extension of themselves! STOP IT! STOP IT! Frisk tries everything they can to stop!

"Now… now… there's no need to fight. Why not settle this… over a nice cup of tea?" _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_

 _ **99,999,999,999**_

"Why… you…" Asgore groans.

 _DON'T… FLOWEY… DON'T…_ Frisk thinks to themselves, shuddering.

… … …

For a while, Asgore merely reels in pain, sent to the brink of death by the attack that did billions of damage, but he is not yet dead. Wouldn't Flowey be the one to kill him?

"Asgore… I… this isn't what I wanted to happen…" Frisk says, but Asgore only looks more horrified that they say that.

"Asgore? Asgore can you hear me?"  
 **"ASGORE… I KILLED EVERYONE… I KILLED YOUR WIFE… I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SON… DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!"** As Frisk asks if Asgore can hear them, Frisk can hear their own echo. What… is… going… on?!

"Who… are you…?" Asgore pleads.  
"I'm… I'm…"  
 **"I AM THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN THEIR NAME IS CALLED… I AM…**  
"Frisk… **CHARA!** "

Asgore's face looks even more horrified as Frisk's knife slashes down on them again and again, his body becoming nothing but dust, but Frisk's knife does not rest! They slash over and over, breaking the soul of Asgore into tiny pieces and breaking the pieces to even more dust! Soon, all that is left of the throne room is wilting flowers, fading sunlight, and a pile of silver dust. Frisk shakily looks down at the knife in their hand, and upon its sheen and reflection, is Chara's smiling face.

 **"Did you think you were above consequences?"**  
"Chara… p-please… tell me… why did you do this?"  
 **"Me? So quick to shirk the responsibility of your actions. Have you forgotten that it was you who brought about my reincarnation?"**  
"I was wrong… I want to make things right… why? Why did you kill Asgore?"  
 **"You could have stopped playing, Frisk. Asgore didn't have to die. You continue to prove to me that you will continue to play this game to the end…"**  
"I just… want them all to be happy, now… that's all…"

As Frisk stands in the throne room, their body shivering and the knife next to their eye to see their own reflection, a familiar character enters the room.

"Frisk? Have you done… it… no… Asgore… Frisk, why have you gone back on what you said you would…" Flowey tries to say before looking at Frisk's face.

"C-Chara? Is that… you?"  
 **"Asriel… my brother… you're just in time…"** A demented, twisted voice lets out as Frisk's face snaps to look at Flowey in the eyes.  
"Ah… hah…" Flowey mumbles, shivering, but then he shakes his head.  
"N-No! Not again, Chara! I won't let you-"  
 **"Kill you? Asriel, I thought you were smarter than that. It was not me who progressed the story to its desired conclusion…"**

"…" Flowey continues to shiver.  
 **"That's right… you understand. It was not I who killed you, but Frisk. Now, I have returned… our plan had failed, but we can finally rectify this mistake."**  
"Chara, I told you… this plan… I didn't like it anymore! It didn't work before, and now look what happened to you? Please, Chara, stop this! Let Frisk go, we can go back to the way things used to be?" Flowey begs.

Chara frowns, the knife spinning in their hand.  
 **"Asriel, or should I call you Flowey now… do you care for the life of this human?"**  
"You mean F-Frisk? Yeah, I guess… don't hurt them… they only want to help…"  
 **"Help?"**  
"Y-Yeah! Think about it, they brought you back to life, and joined me in destroying these memories!"  
 **"Curious… You believe this human to be worthy of saving, because they killed everyone you ever knew, including our mother and father?"**  
"I… I…" Flowey says, diverting his eyes and sweating, still immensely intimidated by Chara. For a while, neither Flowey nor Chara say a word. Frisk manages to eek a peep out however-

"Please… send… me back… I can… make this right…" As soon as Frisk says that, Chara's face returns with a twisted smile and black eyes.  
 **"You have no idea how to make things right, nor do you have the** _ **POWER**_ **to do so even if you did!"**  
"P-Power?" Frisk whispers from their uncontrolled mouth.  
 **"The purpose of my reincarnation, the actions that led to this world being destroyed and reborn… all various extents of** _ **POWER**_ **. Do you understand?"** As Chara says that, they laugh.

 _It is the most horrifying laugh any of them have ever heard._

 **"Of course you don't understand. How could you unless you felt that power? Killing Sans? Killing Asgore? Killing Asriel? They all meant nothing. Every single one of them was killed in a single fell swoop, but I know you enjoyed chopping Flowey to bits. All it took was one slash, but you kept on slashing. That wasn't me, Frisk… that was you. You thought that killing the defenseless was power. No… no that was boredom, you learned that from my stupid kid brother."** Chara says, glancing over at Flowey.

 **"Frisk… if you wish to save this world, then I have a proposition for you."**  
"A… a… proposition?"  
 **"If you can KILL ME… I'll let you go."** Chara says, gripping the knife and holding it to their throat, which is also Frisk's throat.

For a while, Chara… Frisk… Flowey… they all say nothing and merely look at the knife.

Frisk attempts to wrest control of Chara's arm, but all Chara does is giggle.

 **"Is that all?"** Chara says as Frisk tries to move the arm some more, causing it to shudder and shake. Flowey's eyes go watery.  
"Chara, I don't like this, please stop!" Flowey begs, but Chara does nothing.  
 **"FRISK… YOU ARE WEAK…"**  
"I… I need… more power! Ngh…!" Frisk grunts, trying their absolute best to move the knife, but it simply will not. Every time they try, Chara giggles a little bit more, before finally outright throwing the knife! The knife zips at Flowey, who barely has time to dodge as it cuts their petal slightly!  
 **"PATHETIC."** Chara says, no longer having fun. Flowey looks over in horror.  
 **"ASRIEL…"**  
"Yes C-Chara?"  
 **"What do you desire from this? Do you truly wish for me to spare Frisk? Do you wish for this world to go on, or for all of these memories to be purged? What will it be, brother?"** Chara asks, making legitimate eye contact with Flowey, sending a shiver down his stem.

"I… I… I don't know what I want, Chara…" As Flowey says that, Chara closes their eyes and smile a small bit.  
 **"Asriel… brother…"**

"W-What...?"  
 **"YOU ARE PATHETIC!"** Chara roars, as the knife next to Flowey moves at their command and cuts Flowey from the ground! In too much pain to scream, Flowey falls limply to the ground, only to be scooped up by Chara.

 **"There there, brother… soon the darkness will overtake us again. Your reincarnation, as was mine, none of this was meant to happen… and soon… they will matter for nothing. Frisk?"**  
"Wh-What…?"  
 **"You will die in ignorance."**

After Chara says that, everything goes black. For a while, Frisk can see nothing.

Feel nothing.

Hear nothing. Not even the wind.

But someone is here with them.

"Hey."  
"F… low… ey…?"  
"Nah. It's just me, Sans."  
"Sans… how…?"  
"I figured something was up, so I followed you to the throne. Saw you kill the king, viciously I might add. He was talking about what you guys had to do, but you were so out of it, asking him if he could hear you. You said your name out loud, then slashed him open… with the power that someone at 1 LV wouldn't be able to…"

"Where… are we…?"  
"This, uh, is a mistake I made a long time ago." Sans says, looking around the darkness.  
"I… can't move… can barely speak."  
"Yeah… you're dying, kiddo. There's no hope for you here, but maybe I can help."  
"Please… send me back…"  
"To before you fell?"  
"No… to the ruins…" Frisk says. Sans raises a bonebrow.  
"The ruins… why?" As Sans asks that, Frisk goes silent, and Sans can make out a single tear trickling down their face.

"I need… more POWER…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	5. The Meaning of Power

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
The Meaning of Power

Frisk wakes up with a gasp. Their body hurts all over, they then look around. The familiar scent of dusty stone and yellow flower pollen… Frisk gets up from where they landed to see a bed of Golden Flowers.

"One last chance to make things right, I suppose." They say to themselves. They look around once more. No extra bandages, no monster candy. Flowey isn't here to help them anymore. Frisk wonders about the extent of what this world has to offer. If Frisk attempts to go through the world without harming anyone, they will just encounter Chara again and the cycle will repeat forever. Though… Chara did give them a proposition.

"If I can kill Chara… the world will receive its happy ending…" Frisk says matter-of-factly to themselves… but then remembers a crucial detail.

"But I am not, nor cannot become that strong… even killing all the monsters in the game, I only reached 20 LV… I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's not enough to stop… whatever Chara is. So killing monsters is obviously out of the question too." Frisk thinks to themselves.

"But… isn't that the only way to get stronger? To kill monsters…?" Frisk sits on the flowers a while longer. Showing up prematurely to the underground without a plan is not wise. A single screwup, and everything Sans did would be for nothing. Frisk feels a bit in pain and rubs their arms and legs. They are once again at 0.5/20 HP.

"And why do I keep waking up on this flower bed in extreme pain…?! The first few times I fell down here I was at full health… why now does it feel like I'm getting more and more hurt?" Frisk shakes their head.

"There's a save point past where Flowey meets up with me, I can heal there… but… I still need a plan." Frisk thinks to themselves.

"If I never leave the ruins, chances are Chara would never know I was here. After all, Sans couldn't get in… could he? Maybe Chara can't get in either… if Chara is still out there." Frisk wonders. There's a possibility that Chara isn't out there, but the last time Frisk thought that, they were wrong. DEAD wrong.

"I have all the time in the world to come up with a plan." They say, getting up and stretching. Getting the pain out of their bones restores a few hit points, but not a lot. Frisk walks out of the room. However, there is someone there. Again.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Say, you're new to the underground, aren'tcha?" The flower says. Frisk raises an eyebrow.

"Flowey? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be? You sure are strange, new friend!"  
"Cut the crap, Asriel, what's going on? Where's Chara?"

After Frisk says that, Flowey makes the strangest face. At first it looks like his regular twisted scary smile, but it fades back into one of placid disbelief.

"Ha… ha… hah? Wh-What are you talking about?" Flowey shudders for a second, their eyes darting around.  
"Flowey? Wait… do you remember me at all?" As Frisk says that, Flowey's face grows angry and annoyed.  
"IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK?! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER, DON'T YOU?!"  
"So you don't know where Chara-"  
"STOP!" Flowey screeches!  
"STOP SAYING THEIR NAME!" He continues, his eyes firing open with rage burning within. Around Frisk is a circle of bullets.

 **"DIE."** Flowey simply states. Frisk merely stands still. Before the bullets close in, they disappear. Before Flowey knows what's going on, a fireball blasts him away with a sharp yelp! Soon, Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins appears. She gives her spiel about picking on defenseless creatures and tells Frisk to follow. Frisk isn't 100% sure what to do.

Frisk reaches the first save point, and as before, there is nothing there anymore. Frisk saves, noting the 1 LV. Frisk sighs. Back to square one. Frisk Follows Toriel and does a few puzzles. Learns to "fight" by having a conversation with the dummy, then comes to the next room. Normally they would just go through the motions…

But then the first Froggit appears. Toriel's back is still turned and doesn't know what's happening.

Frisk eyes the Froggit with the strangest look in their eyes. Frisk blinks once and the Froggit turns its head. Before Frisk has a chance to do anything, Toriel shows up and shoos the frog away. Frisk takes a deep breath and continues. Frisk travels through various other puzzles and then Toriel takes her leave of him, leaving him with a phone. Frisk looks behind himself to see Flowey following barely within eyesight. It's just as if the game was TRULY set to zero… no one has memories of anything… except Frisk.

Frisk nears the next save point, but decides not to save. In case any mistakes are made, Frisk needs to be able to start back as far as possible. Frisk walks and then is forced into a battle.

Within, a single Whimsun is present.

"I'm sorry…" The Whimsun says with a whimpering voice, attempting to damage Frisk to no avail. Frisk remembers something that Flowey and Chara told them before everything was reset. Something about being disconnected from the creatures of this world, making it seem so easy to kill them because Frisk recognized that they weren't real… but that feeling has started to fade. For the longest time, this has felt like the realest thing Frisk has ever felt. Their memories of the human world are becoming washed in blurry images of something that no longer feels like it belongs to them, but instead someone named CHARA.

Frisk felt so disconnected from these monsters, ergo the monsters were easier to kill, but Frisk remembers someone… Frisk remembers Undyne. Frisk remembers how angry, and determined they were. When Frisk stops to think about it, Undyne was the only boss monster they couldn't kill in a single hit. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, Mettaton, even Asgore… but Undyne fought back with heroic intensity. Frisk remembers the feeling of fighting such a worthy opponent, and Frisk also remembers how much EXP that battle gave them. Frisk furrows their brow, facing the Whimsun. Is this monster fake, or real? Which is it, Frisk? Which is it?

"Whimsun."  
"HUH?! Ah, uh, yes…?" They reply with a mixture of intimidation and shock.  
"Step out of my way or die."  
"AWHAAAH!" The Whimsun says, dashing out of vision with tears in their wake. Frisk sighs and continues.

Frisk encounters several monsters on their way through the ruins. Froggits, Moldsmal, Loox, and others. Frisk does not attack or make friends with them, instead filling them with dread with threats of death. They all run away. Perhaps they can tell Frisk is serious, or at least has the capacity to back up their words. Frisk makes it to Toriel's house without a scratch on them. There, Frisk has already equipped the ribbon and the toy knife. Frisk sits in their newly appointed room and thinks.

They twiddle their thumbs and play with the toy knife in the darkness. Frisk considers their options. Then Frisk remembers what awaits them at the end of this long journey, and remembers what they have to do. Frisk lies down and goes to sleep.

* * *

They wake up later to pie next to the bed, as expected. Frisk takes the toy knife out of its toy sheath and looks at it.

"Real… fake…" Frisk mumbles. Frisk walks out of the room and back into the ruins. There they find a familiar singular monster.

"AH, FRISK! I didn't mean to get in your way again! Forgive me!" Whimsun begs.  
"Whimsun… why are you afraid?"  
"B-Because you might-"  
"No, not me. Before you met me. You wanted to be forgiven for something…"  
"I… I… I made a mistake a long time ago… and never told anyone… I've been running…" Frisk ponders Whimsun's words.  
"I understand. I have also been running from mistakes I made…"  
"Y-You have…? I'm… sorry… have you made peace with that fact?"  
"Not yet. I still have one act of atonement before I can make peace." Frisk says with a blank expression.  
"C-Can I help?"  
"You can. But first, Whimsun… I want you to know something…"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I forgive you." Frisk says before burying the knife in Whimsun's chest.

Whimsun can only make an assortment of wheezing gasps before they fade into a cloud of dust. Frisk's eyes look so sad. Frisk looks around the ruins. They can vaguely make out monsters cowering in the dark. Frisk merely sighs.

"My child…? …!" Toriel says and gasps looking at Frisk's clothing and hands. They are absolutely caked in dust.  
"Oh… my child… what have you done…?" Toriel can somewhat gauge from the amount of dust that none of the monsters live any longer.  
"I'm leaving, Toriel." Frisk says, turning around and heading downstairs.

After a few moments, Frisk stands before the great passageway. They look around to view Toriel, who still cannot focus on anything but the dust all over their body. Frisk remembers why they're doing this. At the end of the road lies Chara…

Frisk tightens their grip on the knife and completely turns around.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	6. Toriel

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Toriel

"My Child, I cannot let you leave these ruins… I… I do not know why you have done these things, but I can help you…" Toriel says with a shaking hand, trying to reach out to Frisk.  
"Toriel, this is none of your business. Of all the monsters that I must kill… you are the one I dread the most. Leave me be." Frisk says with cold finality.  
"That you… that you MUST kill…? What could you possibly mean? What about the dummy, or the Froggit? You… I saw it in your actions, you are a good child… please don't do this any longer…" Toriel says with tears in her eyes. Frisk looks down, but still keeps a death-grip on the toy knife.

"Do you know of the scientist Alphys?" Frisk asks out of the blue.  
"Alphys…? She was appointed when I left the ruins… how do you know of her, my child? You have only just gotten here…"  
"A while after you left Asgore and the underground, and came here in an attempt to save Children from the impending war, Alphys made a mistake."  
"My child, why are you saying these things? Drop the knife…"  
"Do you remember what happened to your child, Asriel?" As Frisk says that, Toriel's eyes go wide.

"I… I do…"  
"Do you remember how their dust cascaded over the throne room?"  
"I do… my child…"  
"Did you not know that Asriel's body was covered in seeds at the time of their death? Not only did the dust spread, but so did the seeds…" Frisk says from recollection, then continues.

"When Asriel died, his dust spread over the seeds, and Alphys experimented on the first flower that bloomed. The flower escaped from captivity and was never seen from again. The flower was yellow."

"The flower… was… yellow…?" Toriel mumbles, remembering something.  
"Toriel. I'm leaving, and my greatest challenge involves me killing that flower."  
"Y-You don't mean… Asriel is…"  
"Asriel is gone, Toriel. All that is left is a shadow, a shadow that would kill us all if it had the chance."  
"That is not true! My son is dead, even if they were not, they would not be what you say!" Toriel protests with a tear in her eye. Frisk shakes their head.

"You had another child… did you not?" Frisk pauses for a moment, then continues.

"Their name… it was Chara."  
"MY CHILD… please…" Toriel begs.  
"Please… stop this… I don't know what you want, or what you intend to do… but I cannot listen to these things any longer… please… let's go back HOME…"  
"I can't, Toriel. There is something I have to do." Frisk says, wiping the dust from their clothes. That action sets something off in Toriel.  
"You can't possibly mean to do what you've said… to kill the monsters in the underground?"  
"I do. Your dead children remain, and this world faces destruction if I do not do what has to be done."  
"This… this is insane! I refuse to believe this! You are a good child, THEY… are good children… were good children…" Toriel says, walking towards Frisk. Frisk backs away slightly out of reflex.

"My child?"  
"If you… take another step… I'll have to kill you too."  
"If… If my children are out there, like you say… then I cannot let you do this… I… have to stop you."  
"You can't. You're too weak." Frisk says, backing away even more, before finally hitting the door behind them.

"My child… I cannot let you do this. Please…"  
"Toriel…" Frisk growls, clutching the knife even harder than before!  
"Please… let's just-" Toriel tries to say, stepping forward one final time, only to be met with a blood curdling red slash.

 **22,035**

Toriel's eyes go blank.

Toriel's body goes still.

Frisk stands with a dust covered knife in their hand.

"I'm… s-sorry, Toriel… this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"M-My ch-child… how… wh-why…? I… I cannot…" Toriel says, falling to one knee and clutching her chest.  
"I never wanted it to b-be this way…!" Frisk says, a single tear falling from their face, catching the eye of Toriel.  
"Good… child…" She says with pained breaths.  
"Toriel…? Wh-What is it?"  
"You are… a g-good child… are you not…?"  
"Toriel… I'm so sorry… I… I…"  
Toriel smiles and coughs, their frame beginning to lose focus. It appears she could explode into dust at any moment.

"My children… A-Asriel… C-Chara… they are… good children…"  
"Toriel…"  
"I… d-don't know how… or why… you know these things… b-but… I cannot let you kill them…"  
"I have no choice…" Frisk says with trembling fists.  
"Then… I… am sorry…" Toriel says, her own face breaking into tears as well.

Frisk covers his eyes as her body begins to collapse into dust. They turn around completely to face the open door. Frisk wipes their eyes and checks their stats.

 **LV 3.**

"Three…? But… that means I didn't get anything from Toriel… wait…" Frisk says, turning around to see the dust hasn't completely fallen from the now ghostly frame of the Ruins caretaker.

"Toriel…?"  
"ASRIEL… CHARA… ASGORE…" A haunting echo escapes from the visage of Toriel!  
"I… CANNOT… LET IT END… THIS WAY…" She says with stability returning to her form.  
"Toriel… n-no way… could it be…?" Frisk lets out, backing away slightly.  
"My child… if you truly are what you say to be… and must truly do what you say you must do… then I cannot let you pass…"  
"Toriel…"  
 **"I. TORIEL. WILL STOP YOU WHERE YOU ARE!"**

A bright white light envelopes the room forcing Frisk to cover their face and the raw energy exerted forces Frisk's feet to slide along the ground! Frisk uncovers to see Toriel standing tall over him, her robes adorned with black and gold hearts, her hands glowing with a white light that burns off her body!

"PROVE TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO PASS!"

* * *

 ***TORIEL the Triumphant**  
 ***ATK 99 DEF 99**  
 ***** _The monster hidden inside has finally awakened at the thought of reuniting with her family. A feeling of sadness is omnipresent even as her attacks awaken to their truest potential!_

* * *

Toriel unleashes a barrage of magical attacks that initially look similar to her base attacks, but quickly spiral out of control and well out of Frisk's ability to naturally dodge! Frisk gets hit by a few incredibly powerful fireballs and from to 18/28 HP! Frisk winces and strikes back!

 **2,180**

Toriel's Health Bar does not move down that far. This is truly like what happened with Undyne. Frisk braces for another attack! Toriel's eyes flash a familiar blue and orange coloration, an attack Frisk was not expecting and barely has time to dodge as her claws glow similar colors! Frisk rushes through the orange slash and guards against the blue slash. The room around them appears to catch on fire as the white energy exuding from Toriel envelopes everything with Monster Energy!

Frisk is taken aback by the situation, Frisk can finally see that this world is not as finite as it led on, and considers the fact that Chara's possession was the reason for why the things happened the way they did. Frisk disconnected himself from Toriel last time, but this time, Frisk feels that the woman in front of him is finally real. In her eyes are equal parts burning flame and wet tears.

"I'm sorry!" Frisk yells out as they slash again.

 **2,508**

As Toriel is hit with the slash, she clenches her teeth, but nonetheless keeps in constant eye contact with Frisk!  
"I never imagined a world where my children might still be alive, I won't let you take this from me!"  
"Toriel, they are the reason I'm even here! I have to stop them!"  
"I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Toriel unleashes another barrage of magical bullets, each of them harder to dodge than the last. The fireballs that don't hit Frisk barrage the nearby walls and cause the ruins behind them to begin collapsing! The intensity of the battle has likely already destroyed Toriel's house…

Frisk regains their health with some Spider Cider, but that only gives Toriel the ability to attack again!  
"Asriel was a sweet boy, and when Chara died he was devastated!"  
"Asriel and Chara had a plan to destroy all of humanity! That's why all of this ever happened!"  
"I refuse to let you do this, my Child!"  
"TORIEL…!" Frisk yells, slashing at them again while Toriel unleashes a Barrage of energy attacks!

 **3,660**

Toriel's Healthbar is crawling to about 75%.

"My child... I do not know if you are truly evil or not, and I no longer care. You are my child, as are they. This world is cruel enough without you having to kill everyone. There is no justification for this!" Toriel yells out as her eyes and claws begin to glow telling colors.

Frisk dodges accordingly.  
"I don't need justification, I just need power, then I can set everything right!"  
"I don't understand!" Toriel cries out, attacking with less and less accurate attacks, losing the will to fight!  
"Toriel, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I'm sorry it had to be this way!" Frisk says, slashing down again!

 **6,756**

Toriel charges an attack with both of her hands, white light exploding from her eyes! All around Frisk is a circle of white-hot flame walls that close in not much unlike Undyne's spears! Frisk dodges wall after wall for what seems like an eternity, but Frisk's health is getting low, and the only item they have left is the pie, and Frisk has a feeling they'll need it later.

"You may not have been able to save any children from before…"

"But I'm trying to find a way to save everyone, and in order to do that… Asriel… Chara…"  
"ENOUGH!" Toriel roars out as the entire room is enveloped in spiritual flame!

In erratic, seemingly impossible patterns, a mixture of the bricks fallen from the ruins and burning orbs spin around! They are all launched at Frisk, who cannot dodge many of them, getting hit many times! Frisk grunts and moans each time they get hit before they are kneeling to the ground, covered in burns and cuts at 1/28 HP. Frisk gasps and rises to their feet, holding the knife with both hands. Toriel looks on in horror.

"M-My child… Please… stay down…"  
"I… can't… TORIEL!" Frisk yells her name out and slashes as strongly as they can!

 _ **69,993,224**_

"Huh…?" Frisk says, the knife falling from their hand and onto the floor.  
 **"MY… CHILD…"** Toriel says with burning eyes! Frisk backs away as a few fireballs come at him! He dodges them rather easily as she falls to her knees.

"Toriel…?"  
 **"STAY BACK…!"** She yells again with weak breaths, launching more attacks! They are even easier to dodge, and Frisk doesn't even have to jump. Frisk and Toriel are near death, but how did she even survive that attack…?

"Toriel… please…"  
 **"NO… I CANNOT… LET YOU…"** She says, limping over to the gate and spreading her arms in an act of defiance.  
"Toriel… stop!"  
 _"My child… my children… these things you've said… are they true?"_  
"I… ah… T-Toriel… please…"  
 _"Please… tell me the truth…"_  
"…" Frisk looks away.

"Yes…" Frisk confirms.  
 _"… Ah hah… I see… I cannot save even a single child…"_ She says with tears running down her disintegrating face.  
"T-Toriel! What's happening?!"  
 _"Ah, you still care for me… you really are… a sweet child… aren't you…"_  
"Toriel, stop talking l-like that!" Frisk says, choking up. She falls to her knees, unable to defend the gate any longer.

 _"Ah… I-I… cannot… m-my child… wh-what… is your… name…?"_  
"Toriel… m-mom… my name… is Frisk…" Frisk says with clenched teeth, trying desperately to force back the emotion.  
 _"Ah… Frisk…"_ She says, closing her eyes, her determination finally slipping.

 _ **"BE . . . GOOD . . . WON'T . . . YOU . . . FRISK . . . ? MY . . . CHILD . . . ?"**_ She says as the sound of a monster turning to dust envelopes the room and she cascades down in a pool of her failed determination.

"Toriel…?" Frisk blubbers, looking at the pile of ashes. Amidst where she was once standing, a shuddering heart shaped soul remains.

 _"TORIEL! NO!"_ Frisk yells out as loud as they possibly can, jumping and grabbing the heart with both hands and clutching it to their chest with tears in their eyes.  
"DON'T DIE, I'M SORRY, THIS ISN'T WORTH IT… DON'T… PLEASE…!" Frisk says over and over at the shuddering heart in his hands.

To his absolute astonishment, it begins to calm down and not break.  
"T-Toriel…?" They say with a sniffy nose. Frisk holds out the heart. It does not break or shake, but instead merely glows a warm silver light. Frisk falls to their knees, Toriel's dust blowing away. Frisk's tears fall and get caught in that same dust, but Frisk smiles.

"Toriel… thank you… for not leaving me…" They say with a quivering smile.

It was the first time Frisk has ever smiled since Chara threw them back. It feels good to smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	7. Power Paradox

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Power Paradox

With Toriel's soul clasped closely to their chest, Frisk stands up and begins to walk through the great hall to the door out of the Ruins. Their pants, hands, weapon, and shirt are all covered in dust… a lot of it fresh. Frisk walks for several moments before arriving at the door, to be met with a familiar flower.

"Flowey… I'm in no mood for whatever you're about to say. Step aside." Frisk commands.  
"Kid… I don't think I ever asked for your name, though Toriel couldn't help but say it before she died… Frisk."  
"Do you really not remember me, Flowey, after everything we've been through?" Frisk asks, confused. Flowey diverts his eyes with a nervous expression.  
"At first I wasn't sure what to believe. I was the world's prince for so long, saving and loading, learning everything about it, but then you just show up with knowledge you should not have… I didn't know how that was possible, but after you talked to the old lady like that… I can tell that this isn't a joke." Flowey turns his eyes back to Frisk and continues.

"You asked me a while ago about Chara, and those things you told Toriel... I want to believe they're not true, but you also talked about me as if I was your enemy. The only possibility I can imagine would be because you came from a world not unlike this one, like a save file… but something much more complex than that. If it was merely a save file, I would know… this had to have been from a different world entirely, with outside help no less." Flowey says with a pondering expression on his face. Frisk looks him dead in the eye.

"I have my hangups about telling you anything, or helping you, Flowey. You may not remember it, and you may try to think of a way to use me, but I've seen far too much to ever trust you. Chara is out there, and I know the instant they appear, you're going to turn on me like you always do, and things will begin again, like a circle with you at its middle, spinning it over and over again." Frisk says with judgement in their voice. Flowey looks a bit sad.

"I just want my friend back… you say they're out there… but I don't feel or see anything."  
"Your FRIEND isn't human anymore, and will destroy this world; and you, the instant they get the chance. I've seen it time and again."  
"Then why are you even here, Frisk, if you know it's all going to end the same way? Are you insane? Because that's insane."  
"Because I knew that this static world had a set of rules, and I went out to break them. What occurred back there…" Frisk says, holding a hand to their chest, remembering Toriel's soul is now beating within alongside theirs before continuing-

"What occurred back there proved that this world can still change, and so can I. This fate can be changed." As Frisk says that, Flowey makes a weird expression.

It almost seems… hopeful?

"Haha… kid… you're so stupid. This pathetic world with its pathetic people are all they ever will be. Nothing changes down here."  
"Say what you will, Flowey. But I've never felt stronger. I'm on the correct path, and at the end of it lies two things." Frisk says, pushing past Flowey. They turn around as they say these last words.

"A happy ending… and my _revenge_."

The door to the ruins shuts behind Frisk as they look around, expecting a bone to fly at them. It never happens. The winter of Snowdin cuts through Frisk's shoes and shirt, it's cold. Frisk checks their stats.

LV 17.

Frisk nods and moves onward, the cold being quite-

 **LV 17?! WHAT?!**

Frisk double and triple checks, but it's not fake. Frisk's Level of Violence is… incredibly high, almost as high if not higher as it was when they fought Mettaton that one time. 84/84 HP. Frisk's hands begin to shake; they can hardly make out if this is a good or bad thing. Yes, they wanted power, but to what end will this amount of LV affect them? Last time merely hitting LV 20 caused them to lose control of their body…

What cost or affect will POWER have on Frisk? They stand still for a few minutes thinking this over, before remembering Toriel's unbroken soul, and smiles. This is their only hope. Toriel's sacrifice for now, Frisk promises is only temporary. There will be a happy ending, one even better than life on the surface, and Frisk will ensure it comes to, yet there is a single festering darkness in Frisk's motivations.

 _CHARA._

Frisk HATES Chara. Frisk used to fear Chara, but as time spent away from them goes on, Chara used Frisk to come back to life, then scrapped everything they worked for. What is the point of destruction as an ending, even a BAD ending? Frisk shudders with anger over Chara, wondering how it would feel to hit them so hard it would crash the game. Frisk snickers a little bit at the prospect… then frowns.

That's probably not even possible. To be 100% honest, Frisk isn't sure if this plan is going to work, even if Frisk were to hit a hundred, or thousand LV, Chara's abilities might still overpower them…

Frisk has proven that this world isn't finite, and can still change, but the same goes for bad news, not just good. Anything could happen at any time, and Frisk is not sure if being able to save or load will help. Flowey took that power away, once, and Chara used it against them as well. This power is flimsy, at best… but Frisk is DETERMINED to do the right thing, at any cost. They look forward and begin to march through the snow.

They reach a bridge and can hear someone walking up behind them.

"HUMAN." Upon hearing that, Frisk turns around to view the shadowed figure. The figure extends a hand, and Frisk looks like they're about to shake it, but makes a fist instead and it causes the figure to fistbump them.

A trademark sound ensues.

"Oh, who put that whoopee cushion in my hand? Ha-whoops. Good call on the fistbump, human; you got me." The comedic skeleton, Sans lets out, then continues.  
"Though I have to ask, you turned around without me telling you… almost like you've been here before. But I'm sure it's nothing. The name's Sans, Sans the Skeleton."  
"Frisk, Frisk the… uh… human I guess."  
"You guess? Heh, kiddo, we are what we are. Technically I am SUPPOSED to be on watch for humans, but sometimes we only are what we want." He says with a boney wink.

Frisk and Sans look around before Frisk speaks up.  
"Sans, have you ever heard of a child named Chara?"  
 **"…"** Sans looks at Frisk coldly.  
"Sans?"  
 **"I was hoping I was wrong about you, when you turned around and used my trick on me… but you're the Anomaly, aren't you?"** Sans says, with his pupils disappearing.  
"I am actually not sure if the Anomaly is me, or them, but if you're asking if I am the one with the power to save and load the game, and reset this world… yes, that's me."  
"So, you already know my jokes- what I'm going to say and do, why are you here?"  
"I asked you already." Frisk says with bravado. Sans furrows his brow.

"Chara?" Never heard of them. There, are we done? Are you gonna stop messing with the timelines now?"  
"You're being awfully hostile towards me, Sans."  
"Why shouldn't I be? You're treating this world like a game. What's the point of playing nice with someone who would one day probably just kill you out of boredom then reset time like nothing happened only to pretend to be your friend again?" Sans exclaims, the bulk of his point hitting Frisk right in the heart. He's… completely right.

"I… understand. But maybe once I tell you that the reason I keep going back is to find a perfect ending, you might be more willing to help?"  
"Willing, if not able… what could I do that someone with your powers can't?"  
"Well, for instance, you can keep a watch out for people like me. Not just humans, but people with the ability to play with this world's rules."  
"…" Sans pauses for a moment, then shrugs with a smile.  
"Sure, that sounds fair. Then you'll promise to leave my world alone?"  
"Well once I'm sure that Chara has been purged, my goal then would be to set everything back to a simpler, happier time."  
"Not sure what you mean kid, but something tells me I can trust you… sorry for the aggression earlier."  
"No problem, Sans. Say, I have a question for you."  
"Yeah?"  
"You helped me in a previous timeline… we were in a very dark area in between the world's destruction and rebirth… you called it a "Mistake that you made" … What was it?"  
"…" Sans chuckles.

"Nope. Not gonna say."  
"Huh?"  
"The only way I would ever tell you about that in the past is if there was absolutely no chance of the world surviving, so that means that what you're saying is probably right. That area is not important, nor was how you or I got there. What is important is that there's something out there strong enough to make me go back there. You said… Chara was their name?"

"Yeah…"  
"I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya, kiddo." Sans says, disappearing.

Frisk looks beyond the bridge to see Papyrus at Sans' checkpoint, looking for his brother. He scratches his head and walks back however.

Frisk remembers what he has to do. Frisk groans. Sans… is _never_ going to trust him after this…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	8. Papyrus

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Papyrus

Frisk takes it slow, but painfully steady. The puzzles ahead have been destroyed by Flowey, or disregarded by Papyrus since he cannot find his brother anywhere. Monsters appear none the wiser to what Frisk entails. Frisk considers letting a few monsters live just for their peace of mind, but they remember what they have to do… and what they have already done. The gray dust of monsters cakes the white snow on the ground, and soon nothing is left. Frisk isn't sure if it's because of a lack of an emotional connection, but killing those monsters doesn't make Frisk feel too bad… Frisk is aware of even though the ends is a goal where everyone is happy, but the means just leave a bad taste in their mouth. In a way, Frisk hates this world for giving them this power, and the responsibility to use it.

Before long, Frisk comes along a large wooden bridge. At the end of it is a familiar portly Skeleton. He does not look amused in the slightest.

"Kid… mind telling me what you're doing?"  
"I suppose it must have slipped my mind to tell you exactly how saving this world would look like…"  
"It looks like **MURDER** , kid." Sans says with empty eye sockets. Frisk sighs and frowns.  
"Anything I could say would sound like an excuse to you… but the person who sent me into this position, Chara, has a similar power… the power to gain strength on the suffering and death of others. I have found no alternative other than to turn that power against them." Frisk says with self-justification. Sans merely shakes his head.

"So, you're gonna kill everyone in the world to save the world? Don't you think that's a little counterproductive?"  
"When I reach the end of this story, and I am left standing over Chara's dead body, only then will I have the power to set everything right. Until then, I'm content being the bad guy if that's what I need to be." Frisk says, shoving Sans out of the way and walking towards Snowdin.

"Kid…"  
"What?"  
 **"You're gonna have a bad time."** Sans says. Frisk looks back to see he's already gone. Frisk isn't scared, they're more or less exactly as strong as they were when Sans challenged them last time, and with a lot more personal experience. If Sans wants to jumble up the boss kill order, it doesn't matter to Frisk, though Frisk was hoping Sans would be an ally for a more… useful amount of time.

Frisk walks into Snowdin. The playful antics of children and adults are silent and gone. There is no sound, only a slight arctic wind. Frisk has been here before. The townspeople have fled, and likely all made it to Hotland by now. Frisk remembers how many monsters were in this town. Being able to kill them… that's got to be worth a lot of EXP.

Frisk makes themselves sick.

Frisk acquires a few cinnamon bunnies from the bakery, but leaves the money. Frisk needs the healing items and gear, Frisk insists on keeping their karma clean in case hell knocks at their door for the sins they've committed over and over. Who knows? Robbing a register might be the straw that breaks the camel's back in between all the murders.

Frisk makes themselves sicker.

With tight fighting gloves and a bandanna, Frisk walks into the eastern plane, there a weather vein of the wet air of Waterfall and the cold air of Snowdin meet to create a thick palpable mist.

Within the mist, Frisk can make out a person.

"Huh? Who goes there?"  
"Step aside Papyrus."  
"Sans? Is that you? No… wait… you… your face, your stature… your… striped shirt! You're a human!"  
 **"STEP. ASIDE."** Frisk commands. Frisk remembers that Papyrus' death was more or less completely avoidable, they didn't give much EXP anyway. Besides, Frisk very much wishes to leave without Papyrus dying. The amount of LV Frisk gained from Toriel alone easily eclipsed all of the exp they earned from the Ruins and Snowdin last time, Frisk can afford to let Papyrus go… right?

"You… human… I was going to man my puzzles today, but my brother was nowhere to be seen, I was worried."  
"Worried about your brother?"  
"Yes… the townspeople ran in fear, they said a human was killing everyone… I still cannot find my brother… Human…"  
"No, no I didn't kill Sans."  
"O-Oh! Nyeh heh heh, that's good! So, are you going to stop now?" Papyrus says with a goofy, boney smile. Frisk sadly shakes his head.  
"No…? That dust on your hands and clothes… I feel… I feel like I have to help you. You don't SEEM evil… but… you… what I heard from the Townspeople… to think, if I had manned my puzzles, I never would have known you were capable of such a thing. Your face, it seems… so kind… so why?" Papyrus asks with a sad voice. Frisk shakes their head. Then shakes it again and again with clenched teeth.

"Papyrus… I… I don't have time for this. I don't want to kill you…"  
" _KILL ME?!_ Human, I… I don't know why you're doing these things, but please stop…"  
"I CAN'T…!" Frisk growls. Papyrus opens his arms.  
"Please… maybe you just need a hug, a friend?"  
"Damn it Papyrus… stop trying! You can't stop this, nothing can! I am the only one who can do this, and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
"Then… then at least slow down and think it over!"  
"If I slow down, Chara might find me… and if they did that before I was ready… let's just say they wouldn't grant you the mercy I wish I could."  
"Nyoo hoo hoo… I… I cannot let you go, not like this, human! You can do better; I know you can!"  
"…" Frisk says nothing. With a scowl, Frisk begins to walk, much to Papyrus's surprise.  
"Human? Where are you going?"  
"Past you, Papyrus. Move, unless you want to fight."  
"Human, I cannot! I, the Great Papyrus am a master friendmaker and problem solver! Let's just take a minute to think about this before-" Papyrus tries to say before Frisk shoves them aside. Papyrus falls into the snow, surprised.

"HUMAN?! I will not let you move forward!" Papyrus says, running once again in front of Frisk in the heart of the fog.  
"I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you!"  
"No. No you won't!" Frisk yells, making a balled fist to punch Papyrus out of the way! Frisk makes sure to hold back.

 **1,700**

Papyrus collapses to the ground, gravely injured, but alive!  
"Next time you stand in front of me, you better be ready to die. STAY. DOWN. PAPYRUS." Frisk commands, moving forward.  
"H-Human… I… I cannot…!" Papyrus says, weakly scrambling in front of Frisk again.  
"Papyrus… **WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT?!** "  
"Human… I don't know why you do these things or why you think you must continue to do them, but I have friends ahead… you are strong, very strong… perhaps even stronger than Undyne or Asgore… but they are my friends… if I let you go… you will kill them… won't you?" Papyrus says with a quivering chin.

Frisk frowns.  
"I have no choice." The question that Frisk answers causes Papyrus to close his eyesockets.  
"I see… then… I have no choice… I, the Great Papyrus… will stop you." Papyrus says, sadly, bones starting to come in.  
As one nears Frisk, they merely step on it and shatters it to dust without trying.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Papyrus…"  
"I… can't let you do this… You're better than this…"  
"Then I suppose you can die with no regrets. I'm sorry, I tried to stop this!" Frisk yells out, rushing at Papyrus with full strength! Papyrus's eyesockets go wide from the sheer speed of Frisk's attack blowing snow away with its power!

However, Frisk notices that they completely missed. Frisk turns around to see Papyrus being carried by someone.

"Sans…" Frisk growls.

Sans puts his brother down and looks to Frisk with a burning blue eye.  
"I was wrong about you, DEAD wrong, Kiddo. I made a promise to someone a long time ago, and I'm about to break it. Paps, get out of here."  
"Sans…?! What are you talking about?! What are you doing?! You bonehead, you're too weak and lazy to take on this human! Let me!"  
"Paps, heh… I haven't been entirely truthful these past few years. Ya see…" Sans says, Gasterblasters exploding up from the snow and locking in on Frisk. Sans winks and continues.  
"Ya see, I'm actually the _WEAKEST… LAZIEST_ monster in the underground, and let me tell you, that kind of title doesn't come easy." He says, the blasters firing off, Frisk dodging them expertly! Sans's eyesockets go wide as he unleashes more and more lasers, using his strongest attack! Papyrus covers his face as the energy from the attacks blows snow in all directions!

Frisk lands, completely undamaged.  
"Huh. I always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first." Sans says with a shrug.  
Frisk rushes at Sans as fast as they can, but to Papyrus' astonishment, Sans does something amazing.  
" _WHAT?! WE CAN DODGE?!_ I thought only humans could dodge!"  
"Years of practice bro. When you're as lazy as me, you don't have time to get hit." He says with a wink, but that wink burns away with an angry glowing eye as Sans turns Frisk blue and throws them across the mist!

"S-Sans! I don't know what's going on, but I will help you!"  
"Aww, thanks Paps!" Sans says happily as Papyrus stands at his side. Frisk saunters up from the dust at full health and cracks their knuckles.  
"You know, Sans, I was hoping you could be my ally in all of this. I was hoping that you, of all people, was aware of the sacrifices people must make for the greater good."  
"Yeah, well I also know when to quit. Kid, this force you're going up against… it sounds like a real fright to be certain, but I don't see it anywhere. Ever think it was just a nightmare?" Sans says with a shrug. Frisk shakes his head.

"Heh… worth a short. Let's get 'em Paps." Sans says with a burning eye, both of the Skeleton Brothers unleashing unison bone attacks in patterns that Frisk doesn't recognize!

Frisk goes to attack Sans, but Papyrus tries to get in the way!  
 **"PAP, NO!"** Sans says, pushing him out of the way and BARELY dodging Frisk's attack, Frisk's fist crashing into the ground, leaving a small crater.  
"Paps… you can't be getting hit by this kid… you will die!"  
"I… I still don't understand completely what's going on!" Papyrus whimpers.  
"That's alright, bro… leave this kid to me. Get back!"  
"Sans…" Papyrus anxiously steps back. Frisk merely smirks.

"You know… you tried taking me on 1 on 1 before… it didn't work." As Frisk says that, Sans' eyes go dark.  
"You're some kind of freak, aren't ya?"

Sans unleashes a barrage of laser and bone attacks, and Frisk dances past them only to be dodged once more, but Sans is already starting to sweat!

"You know, it doesn't really matter if I kill you now, or later… so why not just put down your bones and let me kill everyone else, huh? No need to die in the snow where no one will remember you."  
"I think you're letting this whole quest for revenge cloud your eyes, kiddo. How could I ever forgive myself if I let you go only to have others die?"  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me? You let me do it _**LAST TIME…**_ " Frisk says with venom in their voice. Sans' eye glows blue again.  
"You **ARE** some kind of freak…" Sans says, as more lasers are unleashed as well as teleporting Frisk into complex scenarios where they are forced to react quickly, which they do.

Frisk recovers stance and rushes at Sans again, who is almost at the point of being too tired to dodge.  
"Kid… ah… do you think this is the only way to stop that Chara thing?"  
"This is the only chance I have. I tried being a pacifist… and let's just say that you needed to step in and save the day."  
"Well then, I guess that makes me your hero…"  
"You're a lot of things to me, Sans… if you think that I enjoy killing, you'd be wrong."  
"Then what's with that blood thirsty smile?" Sans says. Frisk recoils, not even realizing that they've been smiling this whole time. Is this the Level of Violence having an effect on them?

"If we let you go… you're gonna lose sight of your goal, I just know it, so why not just take those gloves off and come with us."  
"No can do, Sans. Even if this doesn't work, I'm going to try."  
"Heh… I admire your determination… It's a shame it has to be this way."  
"Yeah…" Frisk says, wiping their mouth of the blood of being hit several times. Frisk is above 50% health at least, but who knows what dirty trick Sans has in store.

Sans begins to unleash an attack, but Frisk has a dirty trick of their own. Sans' eyesockets go wide as Frisk is already in their face.

 _"Game over!"_ Frisk yells out, swinging down!

 **99,999,999**

Frisk looks up to see that it wasn't Sans who they hit.

"P-Paps…?" Sans says with a quivering voice.  
"Sans… you… lazy bones… if you dodged faster… this wouldn't have had to happen…" Papyrus says, falling to his knees; Frisk's fist still in their chest cavity.

"Human… your name… is Frisk… right?" Frisk isn't sure how to respond. They merely nod.  
"Ah… I can hear it…"  
"Paps…?"  
"I can hear a voice… a motherly voice… it's… so soothing…" Papyrus says with closing eyes and his body begins to collapse into dust.  
"PAPYRUS, NO!" Sans yells, running up to them with sweat across his brow.  
"Sans… don't… don't be mad at the human… there is… someone looking after them… someone who made a similar sacrifice… ah… they are not evil… please… forgive… them…" Papyrus says, their body beginning to fade into nothingness, barely held together.

"PAPS NO!"  
"Sans… you… should go… there… is something I must do…"  
"P-Papyrus…?" Sans lets out confused.  
"For the longest… time… I felt like my life needed meaning…" Papyrus says, grabbing Frisk's arm and looking into their closed eyes.  
"I… sought to join the royal guard to fill the void in my chest… but… I can feel it now… everyone's hearts… beating as one… I… now know what I must do…" Papyrus's body stops destabilizing and he begins to stand up! Frisk pulls their fist out and begins to back up!

Sans looks on in equal parts horror and amazement. The brother he thought was going to die is standing up, and a strange light begins to dance around them! Their broken armor begins to shine and dazzle.

"Human… this world cries out in pain… there is an Unseen Influence deep within its heart, and it's trying to break out… and it will, soon… before it does… you need my power… don't you?" Frisk merely nods, mouth still agape.

"Hmm… that's what I thought. HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR STEWARD! PROVE TO THIS WORLD YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE IT!" After Papyrus yells that out, a white explosion of light envelopes and blows away the mist, leaving only dancing crystals of Ice and Water!

* * *

 ***Praetorian PAPYRUS**  
 ***ATK 50 DEF 999**  
 ***** _An echo of the world's soul beats within this noble monster. A beacon of tenacity and DETERMINATION, prove your ability to save this world!_

* * *

"Sans… I know you must be feeling protective of me, but you must go. This world needs you."  
"Paps! I won't let you do this alone!"  
"Sans, my brother… this world cries out in pain. There is a sickness, a blight, and this world beats its heart in unison with mine… and with this human's." Papyrus says, his now glorious golden armor shining.  
"Papyrus… I… I'll never forgive you if you die…"  
"You may have to forgive me, and this human, Sans." Papyrus says, raising his hand, catching Sans in an aura of orange energy.  
"W-Woah! Paps, what are you doing?"  
"I know you won't stop trying to protect me, and I thank you… but you must go now."  
 _ **"PAPYRUS!"**_ Sans yells out, Papyrus smiles and closes his eyes as Sans vanishes in a crackle of orange electricity. Papyrus teleported him somewhere.

Papyrus looks back to Frisk.  
"Human, along the brink of death, I heard two voices… one of which was an old woman who loves you more than you can possibly comprehend… the other, the soul of this world. They both now feel the pain you were talking about, and though they are sad at the goal ahead of you, they recognize the fact that you are this world's only hope… but the world's hope cannot be weak…" Papyrus says, two Bone Swords rising from the ground. Papyrus throws one at Frisk, who catches it

* * *

 ***Wishbone  
*ATK ?  
*** _This weapon controls the violent urges of its wielder, and allows them to fight for justice in a dark world._

* * *

"Papyrus…" Frisk lets out.  
"It's alright human, I know." Papyrus says with a nod. Frisk also nods. They clap their swords together.

Frisk has the first move!

 **99,873**

An absolutely monstrous attack, but Papyrus barely flinches! Papyrus then rushes at Frisk with unseen speed! Frisk blocks with their sword not much unlike with Undyne's spear, and holds the attack back! In Papyrus's right eyesocket, Frisk can make out a faint orange flame. Frisk bats Papyrus off, and strikes back with the 17 LV they have to cause a shockwave when it hits Papyrus's sword! Frisk clashes with Papyrus time and time again, getting a few glancing blows off!

 **88,660**

Papyrus raises a myriad of sharp bones and they twirl around himself like a storm! Papyrus rushes at Frisk, who, while blocking the main attacks, is still damaged by the bones. Papyrus looks in their eyes.

"You've seen this before, haven't you human…?"  
"Several times… this is my fifteenth attempt against you…"  
"Your determination is strong… I can feel it… perhaps such a power can save this world after all."

Frisk twists the Wishbone and parries it against Papyrus to perform a massive attack!

 **160,994**

Papyrus recoils from the attack, barely at two thirds HP and still strong enough to unleash a myriad of strong and fast attacks! His own skull saber clashing against Wishbone time and time again, causing damage to echo through Frisk, who eats a cinnamon bunny to recover from the residual damage. Papyrus unleashes a barrage of lightning quick attacks, but Frisk dodges each of them expertly. Each of those attacks would probably kill the kid in one hit, but Frisk has probably tasted death from that attack more than once, and it makes Papyrus smile knowing how Determined Frisk is.

Frisk twists their blade and turns it to blast Papyrus's new glorious golden armor, doing no damage, but cutting a massive hole in it!

 ***PAPYRUS' defense fell to 0!**

He places a hand to his chest and begins to laugh.

"Nyeh heh heh, human… you are quite good, perhaps good enough to save this world." He says, slashing at Frisk with hundreds of skillful strikes and a pattern of barraging bones! Frisk dodges most of them, silently cursing whenever they get hit! Frisk turns back and slashes!

 **257,688**

Papyrus falls well below half health, but can't stop smiling!  
"In another world, human… did we call each other, friend?"  
"I was honored to call you my friend, Papyrus…"  
"Ah… I was hoping that was the case… you are strong… and your heart is strong too." Papyrus says, drawing his sword again. To Frisk's surprise, it catches on orange fire!

"Never seen this yet? Nyeh… this is… my NEW Special attack!" Papyrus cackles, rushing at Frisk at the speed of sound! Frisk can barely block it, but every time the saber collides against Frisk's sword, it reduces his health again and again before it falls to 1/84. To Frisk's surprise, the attack isn't doing more, but then Papyrus kicks Frisk and all of their items fall away!

Papyrus raises his sword to Frisk, who also raises their sword. Frisk is bleeding and shaking at 1 HP, with no healing items. The Pie has fallen far away and cannot be recovered right now.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one, Human! What can you feel?"  
"I… I don't know…" Frisk says, Papyrus frowns.  
"Then please, keep my sword… when you go down this path, you may be tempted to fall into the darkness… this sword will help you." He says, beginning to attack again!

Frisk doesn't have a choice, the attacks are new now, they have to try something risky! As Papyrus rushes at Frisk, Frisk rushes at Papyrus! They clash in the air and slash at each other at the speed of light! They cut through each other and land on the ground.

Frisk falls to his knees, completely spent and out of energy. Papyrus turns around with his golden armor being pierced from before.

"Frisk… what… did you hope to accomplish with that attack?"  
"I… wanted this fight to end… I had wished it would deal the damage I would need…"  
"Well, Frisk… WISHBONE…" Papyrus, says, holding his hand to his chest. Frisk looks over to see red numbers beginning to fade.

 **1,570,000**

Frisk's eyes go wide as Papyrus' sword falls to the ground and turns to dust, as does the rest of his armor.

"P-Papyrus…?"  
"Human… ah… there is an energy inside of me… a purpose I've never felt before…"  
"Papyrus…" Frisk says, limping over to Papyrus as he falls to the ground, his body fading to dust.  
"Do not weep for me, human… there will be others… perhaps… in the future… you will find… another… as great as me…"  
"Hah… we both know that's untrue…" Frisk says, with a single tear in his eye.  
"Nyeh… you're right… I was just trying to make you feel better…" Papyrus says, their body completely exploding, their dust combining with the mist and sparkling in the wind. Before long, he's just a head.

"Human… I… know you can do better… the being you must face… is much stronger than I was…"  
"I know… thank you, Papyrus…"  
"Goodbye… Frisk… you made me feel... like I had something inside of me, all along..." Papyrus says, his eyesockets closing and his head turning to dust.

To Frisk's absolute astonishment, there's a Boss Monster soul inside! Papyrus didn't have one of those last time! Frisk doesn't have time to think before it begins to shudder! Frisk lunges to grab it, but it breaks in half!

 **"NO! PAPYRUS!"** Frisk yells out in defiance, grabbing the heart as it attempts to shatter further! Frisk's body begins to glow red as Frisk forcefully puts the two halves of the heart together!

 _ **"I… REFUSE… TO LET… YOUR SOUL… DIE…!"**_ Frisk yells in frustration before the soul finally settles. Frisk almost astonishes themselves as it begins to glow a faint silver, like Toriel's… Frisk smiles and hugs it to their chest.

"Hah… thank you, friend… I won't let you down…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	9. Power of the Soul

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Power of the Soul

Wishbone in hand, Frisk looks across the river towards the cavern in front of them. Waterfall is ahead, both in name, and in geography; the area is pock marked with countless waterfalls and rivers.

Frisk wonders why Papyrus suddenly got a monster soul. Papyrus was talking about something being inside of him. Like, an energy, or an unfelt power that he never knew before. What even is a soul, anyway? Is it defined by being strong, human, or a boss monster? What if the world gives souls to those who are worthy?

Frisk shrugs. There's very little reason to mull over this, especially since Papyrus told them that there is an Unseen Influence eating away at the heart of the world… Frisk knows that could only possibly be Chara. Frisk marches into the blue caverns of Waterfall. On the way, Frisk checks their stats.

LV 36. HP 160/160. Frisk blinks at the stats they hold… they look forward one final time, wondering how strong they could possibly get. Wishbone vibrates gently in their hand.

There are no monsters present in the initial room, save one. That monster looks over with an innocent smile.

"Hey… are you here to see her too?" They ask Frisk with a beaming face. Frisk merely smiles.  
"You mean Undyne? Yeah, she's the coolest."  
"I KNOW RIGHT?!" The monster kid yells out with sparkling eyes. But then they look around nervously.  
"But, uh, don't tell my parents I'm here… haha… they said it isn't safe."  
"It isn't. You should listen to them."  
"Whaaaaaaat? What's all that about? You're a kid too, why do you get to see Undyne then?!" The monster kid puffs out their cheeks, Frisk shrugs.  
"Who knows? There's a human on the loose. Might want to be safe, you know?"  
"As if! You just want her all to yourself, I won't let you!" The monster kid says with a body full of energy before running off!

However, before Frisk enters the next room, the phone Toriel gave them that they completely forgot starts to ring. Having no idea who it could be, Frisk slowly answers it.

"… Hello?"  
"… … … …" Only static is heard on the phone.  
"Sans…? Is that you?"  
"… …-st up…" Is all that comes through before the call ends.  
"What… what was that? Was it Flowey? Sans? Chara…?" Frisk shakes their hand and continues.

They pass into the first room and rustle through some grass, where they catch the eye of someone atop a cliff. Frisk has always had a sense of dread from this room, but has never known why, like someone or something was watching them.

This time is no different. Frisk stands completely still. Before long, with the clanking of metal, the dread fades. Frisk leaves the grass to be met with the Monster Kid again. At this point, Frisk simply dreads the end of Waterfall and ignores them. Frisk saves their game and steps into the next few rooms to be met with other monsters. Along the way in their journey through Waterfall, Frisk came across the Tutu, but decides not to wear it. In fact, Frisk takes off the Bandanna as well. Frisk keeps a tight grip on Wishbone… at this much LV… who knows what could happen to them if Papyrus was telling the truth.

Frisk smiles and looks around. The first monster, Aaron appears. Frisk sighs like they often do, and does what must be done…

Covered in a new layer of dust, Frisk thanks Papyrus and Wishbone immensely. It helps Frisk forgive themselves a bit for what they're doing. The tears have stopped, and is instead replaced with a deep disgust for the situation they find themselves in. Frisk remembers Undyne, and the Monster Kid… Frisk shakes their head. If this is the way it has to be, then that's simply all there is to it. This isn't just their fight, it's Frisk's now too.

Frisk moves on from killing more monsters only to have their phone ring again. Frisk answers it.  
"Sans? Are you playing a prank on me?"  
"… is almost… …" Is all that be heard through the phone. Frisk squints and blinks once. They put the phone in their pocket and continue forward, finding themselves in a curiously shaded room. They walk forward only to have a spear get chucked at them. Frisk does not look amused, they could probably take 50 spears without flinching, but moves forward anyway.

Frisk cannot really make out who is throwing the spears, but Frisk would be dumb to not at least have a suspicion as to who it's been this whole time, especially with everything the Monster Kid says. Frisk hides in the plants at the end of this area. Frisk cannot really SEE anything amidst all of these tall plants, but they can hear someone get violently picked up… only to eventually hear someone walk away.

Frisk walks out only to meet once again with the Monster Kid. Frisk sighs again. Frisk continues on, killing monsters that appear. Onionsan does not appear. Onionsan is smart. Frisk reached what they thought was Max LV without ever attacking Onionsan, so Frisk can at least rest easy knowing that they are alive. Soon, Frisk is met with Shyren. At first, Frisk merely draws Wishbone, but Frisk has grown tired. With a heavy heart, Frisk sits down with Shyren.

"…?" The shy monster lets out. Frisk merely closes their eyes and begins to hum a tune. Shyren smiles and begins to follow along.

They sing to each other for a few minutes. A few monsters show up to hear, but they wisely avoid Frisk, but Frisk doesn't mind. Frisk sings as much as they can with Shyren before it becomes apparent that Shyren is about to leave. Frisk sighs and stands up. Shyren never saw the blade coming.

The crowd quickly disperses. It's strange… Frisk felt the absence of someone they remembered feeling before…

Frisk moves on to a rainy basin, only to be once again met with the Monster Kid. The rain pitter patters on Frisk's head. It's soothing, somewhat. Frisk and the Monster Kid walk down the rain trodden path, Frisk drowns out what they're saying… instead focusing on the task ahead. Before they reach the dark reaches, Frisk stops and looks at themselves in a nearby puddle.

What they see nearly causes them to scream!

Frisk climbs up the far mountain without the Monster Kid's help, much to their astonishment. Long ago, that climb was impossible… but Frisk has grown strong. The rules are different now. Frisk saves their game again. They walk across a sprawling maze of wooden supports over a seemingly bottomless pit. The monsters that lived in these underground areas must have built these bridges to safely navigate the dangers of the world below. Frisk knows that the monsters didn't choose to live down here, and were instead forced… Frisk feels a bit sorry for them.

On cue, a helmeted monster comes to attack Frisk, this time from below. However, Frisk's increased speed and power allows them to dodge all of the spears without trouble, and soon finds themselves at the dead end. The armored being Frisk recognizes as Undyne follows from behind.

Frisk won't give her the satisfaction. Frisk jumps instead, falling for several seconds before landing softly on a bed of golden flowers. However, as soon as they land, an electric jolt of memories floods into their mind.

* * *

"It sounds like it came from over here…" A heart wrenching familiar voice lets out before continuing.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… are you okay?"  
"Ngh… who…?"  
"Here, get up…"  
"Thank… you… my name… is Chara…"  
"… Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr…"  
"Asriel…?" Chara lets out. Asriel helps Chara walk. Chara weakly opens their eyes, hair spilling over their face.

"Why… are you helping me…?" Chara asks with tears in their eyes.  
"What do you mean? Do you need a reason to help someone?"  
"You… don't know who I am, Asriel… you should have just left me…"  
"Don't say that! I'm taking you to my mom and dad, they'll help you!"  
"Help… me…?"  
"We don't know how to get out of the underground, but I'm sure you want to go back…"  
"…" Chara says nothing, Asriel working very hard to help walk for both of them. Chara looks over.

Asriel is a monster kid, short in stature with fluffy white fur and a face full of determination. Chara is almost amazed at the act of compassion given to them…

"I… I don't know what to say…" Chara trails off, walking weakly with Asriel's help.  
"That's okay… you're still probably shaken up from falling down…" Asriel says with a genuine smile. Chara can't help but hide their face and cry a small bit.  
"I… don't want to go back, Asriel…"  
"Huh…?"

* * *

Frisk's eyes shock back into reality. Landing on these yellow flowers gave them a flashback to Chara… but why? Chara's influence over Frisk is gone.

It was at that moment that Frisk remembers what they saw in the puddle, then looks at the water below. Along its reflective surface, Frisk can once again see what they saw before…

Open eyes… rosy cheeks… Frisk growls and slashes at the water with Wishbone!

 **"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU, NOTHING!"** Frisk roars and yells, slashing at the water strong and fast enough to cause it to flash to steam!  
 **"GET OUT OF HERE, GET OUT, OUT,** _ **OUT**_ **!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	10. Undyne

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Undyne

Frisk moves into the next chamber to be met with a very Mad Dummy. It turns glad once its anger eclipses its ability to stay incorporeal, and Frisk makes quick work of it. Very few monsters remain in Waterfall, now. The rest have been reduced to dust and swept away by the rushing currents of water.

Frisk steps into a nearby shop to be met with a familiar face.

"So it's you, haha… what, YOU wanna talk?" The old turtle monster, Gerson lets out.  
"Gerson… you were a hero before, right?"  
"Me? Well… I'm not a hero anymore, I know I can't stop you…" Gerson says, venom slaking his voice.  
"Is that right? I was hoping for a more valiant stand from you."  
"At least I've bought time for some of them to escape by talking to you…"  
"You tell yourself that, Gerson. Cower while everyone you know and live die by either my hand, or Chara's."  
"Kid… you've got a dark heart…"  
"I do… but at least someone is helping me through this." Frisk says, putting their hand to their chest.  
Frisk leaves without saying another word.

Frisk travels through the maze of darkness. It is completely silent. There are no monsters. Their feet patter against unseen floors, walking to a destination they've been dreading from the start. There has been too much death, too much suffering, too much of all of this to allow it to end in any way other than complete and total victory. Frisk will make Chara pay with every monster that had to die. Along the waterfalls, Frisk looks at themselves in their reflection.

Open eyes, rosy cheeks… but they're not smiling, and they're still wearing Frisk's purple shirt. Frisk wonders why they look like this, perhaps it was due to passing 20 LV like before, but Frisk wonders why they haven't been completely corrupted yet, then remembers Wishbone. Frisk smiles warmly, even if seeing themselves smile in the reflection makes them sick.

They reach the end of the dark corridors and are met with another batch of plants as well as the echoflower.

"BEHIND YOU."

Frisk looks behind themselves to see Undyne standing before them, stepping forward.

"Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King ASGORE Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured. … Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or I'll tear it from your body!"

After that speech, Undyne draws a teal spear and begins to charge at Frisk, only to be cut off by the Monster Kid!

 _"UNDYNE! I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT!"_ They say before looking over at Frisk.  
"Yo! _You did it!_ Undyne is **RIGHT** in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!" at that point, the Monster Kid looks around, confused.  
"… wait… whose she fighting?" After that, Undyne grabs them by the cheek and forcibly removes them from the location.

"H-Hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?" After that moment, Frisk remembers the last action that needs to take place in Waterfall, and sighs.

Frisk walks into the next chamber and saves. This is a special save point that only appears at this crucial time. Frisk walks out to find themselves on a bridge.

"Yo!" A voice from behind Frisk lets out as the Monster kid runs up.

"Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… you hurt a lot of people. … But, yo, that's not true, right?!" Monster Kid asks hysterically.  
"It's true…" Frisk lets out. The Monster Kid steps back.

"Y-Yo… haha… that's a bad joke…"  
"It's not a joke. I killed them all. I am a human, and killing monsters makes me stronger. I'm sorry." Frisk says coldly. The Monster Kid's stare goes blank.

"I… I got somewhere to be." They say, trying to run back, only to be cut off by Frisk, who appears in front of them at lightspeed.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Frisk says, slashing down with wishbone!

 **99,999,999**

Frisk opens their eyes to view that it was Undyne who blocked the hit and took mortal damage for the Monster Kid. However, to Frisk's horror, the attack from Wishbone created a shockwave that echoed backwards and also hit Monster Kid for the same amount of damage.

Frisk's face goes pale and Undyne looks on in horror!

 _"Un… dyne…"_ The Monster Kid lets out before flashing to dust.

Undyne slowly moves her head to look at Frisk.

 **"YOU… DEMON…!"** She growls, grabbing Wishbone by the blade, only to have it shudder and beat like a heart. As it beats, Undyne's dying eyes go wide.  
"Hah… Papyrus…? And every monster you've ever killed… I can feel their hearts beating as one within this sword…" She says with a strange anger. She grabs it with both hands, the bottom portion of her body beginning to collapse into dust.

"I can hear the world calling out in pain… what you are doing… the world thinks it's justified…" She says, crawling towards Frisk enough to catch them off guard and punch them in the face, leaving Wishbone impaled in Undyne, who falls to her knees and coughs!

 _"I… DON'T CARE… WHAT THE WORLD THINKS…"_ She roars, tearing Wishbone out of her and wielding it in her left hand, a spear in her right hand! As her body collapses into dust, it reforms into something else, but not the Undying! Frisk recognizes the Undying! What is this?!

Spikes shoot out of Undyne's back and begins to explode with white light, before long, she looks as if she has two angel wings! Frisk feels strange. Their body grows hot and excited…! Frisk can't stop smiling even as their face begins to bleed! Frisk rises to their feet, something strange causing their body to exude a strange electronic static!

 **"HAHA… UNDYNE… YOU LOOK STRONG… I LIKE IT WHEN I FIGHT A STRONG OPPONENT, IT'S WHAT I LIVE FOR…!"**  
"Human… no, WHATEVER YOU ARE… I, Undyne… will STRIKE YOU DOWN!" She roars with both weapons and wings splaying out!

* * *

 ***UNDYNE the Angelic**  
 ***ATK ? DEF ?**  
 ***** _The world's monsters and soul beat as one within her! Heaven-Bent on getting revenge for her fallen friends, she will defy fate at any cost, even the possibility of redemption!_

* * *

Frisk lunges at Undyne with their claws and teeth bared and slashes at them!

 **996,886,000**

A game rumbling attack that causes the world around to quake, but Undyne does not flinch! She returns with a mixture of spear attacks and stabs from Wishbone! Frisk takes hundreds of thousands of damage, but their health bar falls into -450880/160. Undyne's brow furrows as Frisk only laughs.

 **"YOUR DETERMINATION IS GONE, UNDYNE, IT MEANS NOTHING!"** Frisk? lets out, once again lunging at Undyne!

 **955,990,500**

Frisk conjures knives to float around them and takes one in their hand, it glows red and beats like a heart! Undyne spreads her wings to unleash a flurry of holy lances to skewer Frisk's every body part, they break through Frisk' damaging the game's code and leaving behind a myriad of zeroes and ones. Frisk's health is now less than Negative One-Million, and his body begins to fizzle with electronic static again!

 **"I DON'T FOLLOW THIS WORLD'S RULES, UNDYNE! I… AM HUMAN!"** Frisk? roars out, slicing and cutting at Undyne the Angelic with hundreds of daggers!

 **525,999,225**  
 **433,670,720**  
 **219,199,600**

And so on for several dozen hits! Undyne's body begins to grow unstable, but she lunges with Wishbone! As it impales Frisk's chest, it begins to tremble as an earthquake around them causing water to spit up violently! Frisk shakily grabs and tears wishbone from their chest and coughs up a sizeable amount of blood.

1/160 HP.

Frisk grasps for breath and falls to their knees, coughing up more blood! Undyne floats over them with spears floating in attack position, but she relents briefly.

"Human. What is your name?" Undyne asks. Frisk spits up another gout of blood and looks up at Undyne with open eyes.  
"F-Frisk… My name is Frisk… but… what… is happening to me? I… don't understand…"  
"Stand up and fight, human. Not just for yourself, but for them." Undyne commands, forcing Frisk to their feet. Frisk stumbles and barely holds up Wishbone.

Undyne's brilliant wings envelope everything to her sides, the dark cave being illuminated by the angelic presence being emitted. Is what Frisk is doing truly justified to be matching combat prowess with such a noble being? Frisk shakes their head.

"I… can't…! This can't be right! What I'm doing is not worth it! Kill me!" Frisk begs, falling to their knees again with tears and blood coursing down their face.  
"You're going to shirk your responsibility? I felt what was within you when I stabbed you with that sword. The world's heart, I felt it… it rests within you…"  
"What…?!"  
"I don't know why, but this entire world beats within you, Frisk, but there's something else in there, something, or someone else trying to corrupt it and everything! If you were to give up, then everything we've all sacrificed would be for nothing, and I won't let our hopes and dreams die with you!" She says, her brilliant wings enveloping Frisk and restoring them to full health!

160/160

"U-Undyne! But… the Monster Kid…"  
"I felt them within you too, human. To be honest, they think this battle is the coolest thing ever."  
"… Hah… ahhahah… hah…!" Frisk laughs out with tears flowing down their face! Frisk shakily takes up Wishbone and points it at Undyne the Angelic.

"I'm sorry…!"  
"I know." Undyne confirms. Frisk slashes down!

 **1,220,650,990**

Wishbone trembles as it hits Undyne, causing more quakes and whirlwinds! The water spits up so high that this cave now begins to rain! Amidst the rain, Undyne unleashes a volley of colored lights which Frisk dodges expertly. Frisk uses that momentum to stab at Undyne once more!

 **1,215,987,650**

Whirlwinds and tsunamis begin, this closed cave system beginning to have a surface-style storm the likes of which causes all of waterfall to crack and shudder! Undyne spreads her wings and lunges at Frisk, who blocks both of the teal spears with wishbone, only to be pushed back against a wall and slammed into it, causing Frisk to lose about half of their health!

"Can you ever forgive me, Undyne?"  
"I am not the one that needs to forgive you, Frisk."  
"…" Frisk ponders Undyne's words, and nods regardless before attacking again!

 **1,250,880,000**

Undyne flies back and begins to charge angelic energy into her weapons. Her special attack is incoming! Her body begins to resonate and beat like yet another kind of heart, each pulse causing the rain to go in random directions, as if time itself is being distorted by the power of the attack she's charging! Frisk raises Wishbone into the air as it too begins to charge power!

Before long, both of them unleash their attacks at once! Undyne's attack is a large energy beam shaped like a spear, but Frisk's involves lunging forward with intense power, cutting into the large beam, though it begins to damage them!

44/160  
19/160  
1/160

Frisk's health drops before finally being close enough to unleash its full power! Frisk twists Wishbone, causing all of the energy to spiral around it and into the sword! Frisk lunges forward with the power of countless lives behind them!

 _ **99,999,999,999**_

Undyne's wings fizzle away and her armor shatters to bits as she falls to her knees, starting to collapse into dust.  
"Ah hah… the world wasn't wrong in choosing you… instead of me…"  
"I'm sure you could have found a way around this terrible fate… I'm merely a player working with the cards they're dealt." Frisk says, Undyne shakes her head.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit… who else in this would have enough energy to deal THAT much damage…? Hah…"  
"Undyne… I'm sorry…"  
"Stop… saying that… there is something… something even stronger than me at the end of your journey… you need to stay strong…"  
"I… I will… but I need your help."  
"Hah… I know… ngh… dying… k-kind of hurts…" She says, clapping he hands to her chest. Before long, she begins to fade to nothing but dust, once again leaving behind a previously unseen Boss Monster Soul.

Frisk holds out Wishbone, and it spins around it before landing in Frisk's hands.

"Thank you Undyne… I will save this world, and give you back the happy ending you all deserve… I promise." Frisk says, looking forward. The wind is howling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	11. Alphys

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Alphys

Frisk passes the now deactivated Hotland sign and across a few bridges. Frisk checks their stats.

 **LV 55.** 236/236 HP. Frisk's skin feels warm and tingly, while Wishbone feels cold. Frisk's entire being lets off a faint red glow, but it's incredibly subtle and only noticeable up close, but Frisk can feel it, like their energy is forming a second skin. Every step Frisk takes feels light, and Frisk's mind is cloudy. Frisk knows that if it wasn't for Wishbone, their journey would be impossible, but they cannot argue with the results… Frisk has never felt more powerful. Frisk feels like they could conquer the world.

Frisk walks into the nearby lab. The lights are on, and someone is in the middle of the room. It's… Alphys? Shouldn't Mettaton be there?

"Alphys? What are you doing here?"  
"You know me… I shouldn't be surprised… so I guess everything about those previous timelines were true, huh?"  
"…" Frisk diverts his eyes. For all intents and purposes, Frisk looks exactly like Chara now, except their face is capable of frowning as well as smiling. Even their skin has started to lighten up. Frisk doesn't look EXACTLY like Chara, but it's close. Frisk still wears their purple shirt however.

"It's alright, Frisk… I saw everything with Papyrus… I saw everything with Undyne… I wasn't sure what was going on at first, but I understand what it means to do the wrong things… for the right reasons. But… tell me… in these universes you talked about, where you did these… terrible things… did I ever try to stop you?" Alphys asks nervously. Frisk simply shakes his head, and Alphys sighs.

"I knew it… I never had the strength to stand up for what I believed in, I just relied on Undyne, or others…"  
"It's alright, Alphys… if you saw someone like that destroy Undyne, there was no dishonor is attempting to hide as many people as possible."  
"Ah, the way you speak almost makes it sound like you're talking about someone else…"  
"In a way, I guess I am. The dust of monsters is on my hands, that is true… but I feel a lot more… centered, and aware of the fact that what I'm doing is causing immense pain, which is why I've made peace with the fact that even if I set everything right, that there will be someone at the end ready to judge me for my sins…" Frisk says, gripping Wishbone as hard as they can.

"But Undyne told you that you didn't need to worry about saying sorry…"  
"Hah, this isn't about being sorry, or being forgiven. Sometime, somewhere, there was someone named Frisk out there, someone who treated this all like a game, and it caused so much pain. That person has yet to face justice, because that person's journey is not yet over."

"Frisk… if… if when you're done with all of this… this person you're talking about DOES come… and sentences you to die… what will you do?"  
"Someone like me, we aren't allowed to die on our own. I will keep fighting to atone, and if that is not enough, then my judge will agree that dying with cleanse my soul. It is then, I will have permission to die."

"Hah… Frisk… you seem to have this all planned out… kill… save… judge… die…"  
"This world was so complicated for so long, but now I feel like I'm finally starting to understand why I was chosen." Frisk says, looking at the camera showing their face. Frisk frowns.  
"Do you recognize this face I'm wearing?"  
"I recognize the fact that this is not the same face I saw when you first came out of the ruins… what does it mean?"  
"It means my enemy is closer than I thought, and I feel like they're watching."  
"I see… well… Frisk… in any of those timelines you mentioned… you said we never fought, right? Does that mean you don't have to… kill me?"  
"That is indeed what it means. I have nothing to gain from killing you, this world's finite nature has already been stretched enough without any more innocents outside of the cycle needing to die. I know you evacuated citizens to safety, you should join them. Where I'm going, death is sure to follow. You need to run far away." Frisk says coolly. Frisk looks to the far end of the lab and begins to walk away.

"F-Frisk…" Alphys lets out, extending a claw to stop them.  
"Yes, Alphys?"  
"I… I saw what happened with Papyrus… with Undyne… I see how strong you've gotten with their help… I want to help too."  
"…" Frisk stays silent for a moment, looking into Alphys' eyes before continuing:  
"There is no reason anyone else has to die now, Alphys. Your place is at the side of the monsters. If I fail, and the king dies, and the human souls disappear… they will need to rely on you for guidance."  
"No… no I thought about that, but I already prepared something that might be able to help you… but unfortunately, it's inside of me."  
"Alphys… what have you done?" Frisk asks, stepping back a small bit to look at the nervous lizard. Alphys puts her hand to her chest.  
"I've researched the soul for a long time, and within the human souls I found the power of Determination… I've worked on a way to stabilize it within a monster, if for even a small moment. My initial studies were for long term, but now, I think I have a batch that could help you."

"Help me… how?"  
"Well…" Alphys says, opening a clawed hand to show off an impressive amount of magical electricity. She looks over to Frisk with sadness on her face.

"I'm no Undyne… but this little trick of mine packs quite a whollop… and if your determination were to overpower mine… then I can finally help."  
"You're talking about dying, Alphys… think about this…"  
"I have thought about this, Frisk. If what you're saying is true, which I know now it is, then you need as much help as you can get! Please… fight me, and take my soul!" She begins to tear up a small bit. Frisk closes his eyes.

"Alphys… you're stronger than you think."

"If this is what you desire, then so be it. I will fight you."  
"… Thank you…"

* * *

 ***Determined ALPHYS**  
 ***ATK 250 DEF 50**  
 ***** _With everything on the line, this monster's artificial DETERMINATION beats with the heart of a monster millions of times more powerful! Face the burning passion!_

* * *

Frisk points Wishbone at Alphys and tells her that she can make the first move. She attacks, and Frisk makes no effort to dodge, if only to gague how strong Alphys actually is. A clawed electric attack blasts Frisk for over 60 damage, placing them at 169/236 HP. Frisk winces, not expecting to have taken that much damage, but Alphys seems serious about this. Frisk nods and attacks!

 **961,960,550**

The attack eats up all of Alphys' health bar and her eyes go blank. Frisk sighs.  
"I'm sorry."  
"The… pain… so… this is… what… they felt…"  
"They?" Frisk asks as Alphys shakes her head, her health bar returning.  
"Woah!" Frisk lets out as Alphys unleashes a barrage of missiles! Frisk only manages to dodge a few of them before getting hit by one!

120/326

Frisk shakes their head and jumps to their feet and attacking swiftly!

 **892,165,770**

The world shattering attack once again causes Alphys' entire health bar to drop to nothing, but it returns after a short duration!  
"Hah, Alphys, I underestimated you!"  
"I told you this new Determination was something else!" She yells out, electrifying the floor and causing Frisk to run up the walls and hang on a dangling light! Frisk uses that momentum to jump down and thrust Wishbone into Alphys!

 **991,995,995**

Not surprisingly, the health bar fades only to return swifly. Alphys unleashes another attack that turns Frisk's soul yellow, and they use the complex method of using their soul to attack far objects

"I've heard that a human's ability to change fate is limited to one human at a time… based on who has the most determination. Being able to save your game, does it look like this?" Alphys asks, holding up a golden twinkling star. Alphys is holding a save point!

"I did a few experiments on Determination, and even for very brief moments, I became aware of items such as these. Every time you hit me, I just reload my game, but I would assume it's slightly different for monsters than humans. I'm not changing fate on such a massive scale, only a smaller scale, like this battle for instance."

"Hah, Alphys, you're a fantastic scientist… it's a wonder you guys haven't escaped the underground yet."  
"Well… I was worried about testing this on anyone in case it didn't work… so I used it on myself. I'm g-glad it works, haha…" Alphys lets out before furrowing her brow and throwing a barrage of explosive attacks at Frisk! Frisk uses Wishbone to slash the attacks in half and causes them to deal no damage.

So she is reloading her SAVE every time Frisk kills her… that means if Frisk dies, he won't be able to load his game, if only for a small moment… if only Frisk had a way to get more DETERMINATION… then he could once again claim the power to save and load.

As Frisk ponders, his phone begins to ring. He answers it while dodging Alphys's attacks.

"Time…" Is all that comes out through a wall of static. Frisk shakes their head and attacks Alphys again!

 **901,555,654**

Once again it lowers only to increase again. Alphys seems to almost be enjoying herself! She arms a few tiny robots to attack Frisk, but Frisk uses their currently yellow heart to blow them to bits, their pieces falling down across the floor. Alphys furrows her brow and begins to smile.

"Time to unleash my special attack, Frisk!"  
"You have a special attack?"  
"I do now!" She yells out, pushing a button. Before Frisk knows it, their soul is in a tiny box, like with Flowey! Frisk struggles to get free, but it's no use!  
"I'm sure if I kill you, you'll just come back to beat me anyway, but still, I'm looking forward to this! Goodbye!" Alphys yells out, pushing the button again as a powerful electric current shakes the foundations of the box, damaging Frisk!

110

90

70

50

Frisk's health is dropping fast! They have to think of something, before remembering a small tool they have at their disposal. They almost dread considering this…

30

10

Frisk drops Wishbone right before they die, and their health begins to fall into the negatives.

-10

-30

-50

Alphys' eyes go wide.  
 _"Wh-What…?!"_ She blubbers, standing back as Frisk smiles and flexes their arms to shatter the bonds around their soul.  
"F-Frisk…? Is that you?"  
 **"NOT FOR LONG…!"** Frisk's? voice lets out! Frisk? lunges at Alphys and begins to claw and shred!

 **99,999,999,999**

Alphys' healthbar falls to nothing and begins to quiver and shake!  
"M-My determination… I can't… I can't load…!" She says, falling to her knees!  
 **"AND NOW, YOU CAN'T TALK!"** Frisk roars out, clawing at her throat, spilling dust everywhere like blood! She cups her neck and mouth and begins to cough up bile before falling to the floor, her frame beginning to destabilize!

Alphys' body melts and collapses into dust, her monster soul being left behind.

 **"GAHAHAHAH!"** Frisk cackles out, stomping on the soul and shattering it into two pieces that slide along the floor!  
 **"PATHETIC, USELESS!"** He yells out before he feels a sharp pain in his chest! Frisk looks down with a quivering, bloody face to see that Wishbone has impaled itself in his heart! He pulls it out with a gasp of air and a spurt of blood!

1/236 HP

Frisk falls to their knees and shakes their head. Frisk looks to see Alphys' monster soul in two, shuddering as if they might shatter again! Frisk weakly rises to his feet, but slide in a pool of his own blood! Frisk can't do anything about it.

Alphys' soul breaks into a dozen pieces…

"Not… like… this…" Frisk lets out. Frisk rises to one knee and slashes Wishbone across the lab floor, causing a storm of dust! They make every effort to localize the storm, and all the heart pieces arrive at Frisk's feet! Frisk twirls Wishbone around Alphys' shattered soul, and to their relief, it begins to piece itself back together again. With a heavy heart, Frisk grabs the soul and puts it to their chest.

"That… was… different. Sorry Alphys, if that wasn't how you wanted it to go down..." Frisk says to themselves, looking at Wishbone.

"Thanks… Papyrus." The Wishbone trembles a small bit. Frisk weakly turns to the eastward door, into the depths of Hotland, and begins to walk.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	12. Mettaton

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Mettaton

Frisk exits the lab with guilt in their heart, checking their stats once again.

LV 79 332/332 HP.

Frisk is over four times as powerful as they were when they faced off against Sans, back in that other timeline. Frisk makes short work of the monsters in Hotland, making sure that they feel no pain, which isn't a problem with this much LV. Frisk has noticed weird things about themselves, how their hands sometimes shake uncontrollably, how Wishbone sometimes trembles and almost falls out of their grasp… They're so close to the end. It's just Mettaton and Sans left; Asgore was outside of the cycle. Frisk has no idea when or if Chara will ever appear, but if she does, Frisk will be ready.

Frisk's phone rings again, and they answer it.

 **"Your… time…"** It lets out with demented static. As soon as Frisk attempts to make heads or tails of the calls, they all go off at once, in reverse order;

 **"Your… time… is… almost… up… Frisk... come to me..."** As that is said, the phone begins to sputter and shake, before shorting out and dying. Frisk eyes the phone and throws it to the ground.

"If my time is up, Chara… come and get me." Frisk taunts, convinced that the call is from Chara. Frisk's face involuntarily smiles.

Working through a scant few puzzles, Frisk can make out what appears to be strange monsters just outside of their field of vision, holding what looks like cameras. Were they always there? Are they recording Frisk? Frisk's ears perk up and they look behind themselves to see what looks to be a mosh pit of monsters. Are they here to fight Frisk?

Frisk fully turns around and addresses them.

"If you're here to fight, know that it will not work."  
"No, angel, we are here to help you!" The crowd of monsters yell out! Frisk raises an eyebrow.  
"Help me?"  
"Our prophesy long foretold of an angel who would come from the surface and release us! We know now that this angel is you!"  
"I've been KILLING all of you, I am no angel!"  
"The prophecy is true, human! We have heard stories of your blessings from the Angel, Undyne! We come to offer ourselves to you!" The crowd yells out.  
"Offer yourself…? None of you appear familiar, I need not kill you. My journey is possible without your sacrifice." Frisk tries to reason with them, but his eyes go wide when one impales itself with a weapon!

Monsters, one by one, begin committing suicide!  
"NO! STOP! Why are you doing this?!"  
"Angel, please, free us!" They yell out before taking their own lives, their dust spilling to the ground, and their latent energy filling Frisk. Frisk closes their eyes and sighs.

Before long, hundreds of monsters are dead by their own hand. Hotland is likely completely empty now. Frisk isn't sure what to feel about this. Are the monsters hailing him as some kind of god? This doesn't feel right. Frisk walks forward past all of what would be Mettaton's sets before arriving at the MTT hotel.

Muffet didn't put up much of a fight. She didn't really seem to understand what Frisk was doing, or why he was fighting, did not fear the end. In a way, Frisk enjoyed the world being static for once.

Frisk looks around the hotel, it's completely abandoned, as expected. Frisk saves their game and proceeds into the Core.

The Core here however, seems completely different from before, like someone changed it around. Frisk takes one step and a wall mounted cannon fires off, shooting Frisk in the chest! It deals heavy damage, but Frisk's sheer power was more than enough to survive!

250/332 HP

Frisk rubs their chest and moves onward. The Core seems to be booby-trapped.

 _"OH HELLO THERE DARLING! GLAD TO SEE YOU TOOK THAT MAGICAN CANNON TO THE CHEST AND STILL LIVED! THAT WAS TESTED TO BE VIABLE FOR TAKING DOWN A HUMAN TEN TIMES YOUR SIZE! YOU REALLY ARE A LITTLE DEVIL, AREN'T YOU?! THE SHOW MUST GO ON, BEAUTIES!"_ Mettaton's trademark voice lets out. Frisk smirks.

Frisk moves through the mazelike Core, fighting strong monsters and avoiding ludicrous traps like electric floors, colored tiles, and bottomless pits.

Frisk actually died a few times and had to load. Mettaton's Core is actually quite vicious. Frisk falls down another pit, but impales the wall with Wishbone and uses their momentum to flip back up! Frisk dashes through the core, past multiple colored lasers and other dangerous traps.

 _"LOOK AT THE MAGNIFICENT HUMAN MAKE THEIR WAY THROUGH SUCH UNFAIR, DAUNTING TRAPS! SURELY THEY ARE EVERYTHING WE WISHED THEY COULD BE; AND MORE!"_ Mettaton blares through the Core and possibly all of the underground.

Frisk fights giant machines and elite monsters, both of which are cut down in mere moments. Wishbone grinds against the floor causing sparks to follow. Frisk encounters locked doors and electric fences, only to blast through them with no effort.

 _"OH ME OH MY! THE HUMAN IS DEVIATING FROM THE SCHEDULE! HOW MAGNIFICENTLY UNEXPECTED! BUT WHAT'S THIS?!"_ Mettaton yells as the room Frisk enters goes dark.

 _"LIGHTS!"_ The room lights up, blinding Frisk.  
 _"CAMERA!"_ Frisk opens their eyes to see guns and lasers pointing at them. Frisk gulps.  
 _ **"ACTION!"**_ All of the guns and weapons go off at once, explosions and other things blowing the room to bits.

* * *

 **-Game Over-**  
 _"Chara, you have to stay determined!"_

* * *

Frisk opens their eyes at the beginning of the Core again. Mettaton is almost making this fun.

Frisk dances through the Core with precision style and grace, cutting walls, machines, and monsters with speed. Mettaton lets out a few compliments and his robot exterior winks at the camera a few times. Frisk rushes through and makes it to what appears to be the end, with Mettaton's room being present just ahead. Frisk saves and moves forward.

Literally as SOON as Frisk steps foot into the room, they feel a sharp pain in the back of their head as someone flies over and kicks them! Frisk faceplants into the floor and looks up with a bloody nose to see Mettaton Neo!

Neo crashes to the ground with spotlights blaring all around them, and a crowd of monsters cheering his name, and Frisk's! Frisk rises to their feet and draws Wishbone.

 _"BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! BEHOLD, THE HUMAN!"_ Mettaton yells into a microphone, causing the crowd to go ballistic!

"So you want to make this into a spectacle, eh Mettaton?"  
"The brilliant Doctor Alphys gave us a lot of videos, and I have to say, you've created quite a name for yourself, both fame and infamy! I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous! You've got everyone running for the hills, AND their televisions! Our religious officials declare you an omen of both the end and a new beginning! But enough about politics, were here to see someone die, isn't that RIGHT?!" Mettaton yells to a cheering crowd!

The music and spotlights fill Frisk with… something. Frisk becomes a slave to the rhythm and begins to head-bob a little bit. With a sharp pose, Frisk aims Wishbone in front of them.  
"Then let's dance!" Frisk yells out, rushing at Mettaton and slicing!

 **978,755,990,500**

Frisk looks on to see that Neo's health didn't move, but Frisk can hear what sounds like a monster soul shattering.  
"I forgot to mention, Alphys upgraded my armor before you arrived in Hotland with some failed determination specimens! It's very possible that your attacks would be enough to destroy even my perfect frame in one hit, but I have dozens of placeholders to defend me! What that means, Beauty, is it's time for you to guard!" Neo yells out, unleashing a devastating laser arc!

It ignites the stage and the audience cheers and screams in fury and fanaticism!

Frisk aims Wishbone, but Neo is already flying at Frisk with his brilliant wings unleashing chaotic energy! All of these attacks are quickly whittling Frisk's health down, but not by that much. After the great monster suicide, and killing Muffet, Frisk reached LV 85, and right now their health is 184/358. Even after eating monstrous hits like that to the face without blocking, Frisk still has more than double the health they had when facing down Sans. Neo is apparently surprised, but Frisk attacks again!

 **899,880,500,444**

Another broken soul is heard and Mettaton's armor glows more, the crowd going absolutely wild! Mettaton Neo unleashes a barrage of gigantic purple balls that Frisk slashes in half, causing them to fall into the audience and kill a lot of watching monsters. Frisk almost feels bad, but Mettaton speaks up;

"So what if a few people have to die? That's showbusiness!" He yells out, launching a purple laser that Frisk holds off with Wishbone! Frisk lunges forward once again!

 **990,000,727,899**

Once again, a proxy soul took that damage for Neo, who continues to unleash a barrage of super attacks, each of them completely new and unpredictable! The battle stage begins to rise and little robots come from all sides and begin to fire at Frisk, who barely has the speed to dodge them in time! Mettaton closes in amidst the confusing and catches Frisk off guard, landing a super powered punch to the stomach! Frisk winces, grabbing Mettaton by his cannon and throwing him forward before stabbing down with Wishbone!

 **999,999,999,999**

Frisk seemingly cannot pass that amount of possible damage dealt, and hears another soul break, but Mettaton smirks before unleashing a rocket powered boot to kick Frisk right in the face! Frisk spills across the stage and nearly falls off!

90/358 HP.

Neo flies off the stage and crashes into Frisk from behind, causing them to cough up a small amount of blood before grabbing them by the back of the head! The stage begins to fall instead of rise, and Neo throws Frisk down as hard as they can before his wings open up further! Frisk shakes their head and looks up to see a barrage of missiles coming at them! Frisk blocks as many of the missiles as they can, but Mettaton zips forward again and kicks Wishbone out of Frisk's hand! It goes flying into the audience!

"Game over, Darling!" Neo lets out, unleashing a laser right onto Frisk's chest!

0/358 HP.

The crowd goes wild, Mettaton taking celebratory bows.

However… Frisk begins to float above the ground where they landed… their body beginning to glow red. The faint red aura that Frisk recognized earlier is now a bit more noticeable… around them is a series of small red numbers so close together that it looked like a red layer of energy.

All of the numbers are 9s.

Frisk lands on the stage and Mettaton takes a step back.

"A-Ah… so… this is the angel everyone foresaw…! Ha… I have to say, I'm a bit… intimidated."  
 **"AS YOU SHOULD BE, GHOST… HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THE END IS NEAR?!"** Frisk? roars out, moving their hand, not even slashing, but conjuring up a magical storm!

 **999,999,999,999**

Mettaton's soul armor breaks once again, but he uses that as a method for counterattack! Mettaton lunges at Frisk? and punches a hole through them, but instead of blood, their body breaks with a series of digital code, zeroes, ones, and **nines.** Frisk's? eyes melt into a black coloration.

"I… don't suppose you want to join my fan club…?" Neo tries to say as Frisk? grabs hold of Mettaton's arms and begins to pull as hard as they can! Multiple souls can be heard shattering as a myriad of **999,999,999,999's** are seen going over Neo's body, before their arms are finally torn off with magical electricity following behind them!

The audience goes speechless. Everyone tries to run out at once, but Frisk? impales Mettaton's body with his own arms and then tears him in half!

 **"GAHAHAHAHAH! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"** Frisk? giggles and squeals with a girlish voice, tearing Mettaton to pieces before tearing his soul out with their own hands! It beats in Frisk's? hand, and Frisk? readies to crush it before once again feeling a pain in their chest. Frisk? looks down to see Wishbone poking out of them again.

 **"PAPYRUS… YOU… REALLY… NEED TO STOP!"** Frisk? growls, grabbing Wishbone by the hilt and throwing it across the room again! The sword floats in mid-air and points at Frisk's? black melted face.

 **"NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS TIME! I WONT LET YOU PUT ME BACK, THE TIME IS NOW, PAPYRUS! YOUR CHOSEN ONE WILL REALIZE THEIR TRUE NATURE!"** Frisk? yells out, beginning to squeeze down on Mettaton's soul!

However, completely out of nowhere, a bone comes in and hits Frisk over the head.

-1/358 HP

 **"WHAT A PATHETIC ATTACK, DOING ONLY 1 DAMAGE… WAIT… 1 DAMAGE?! GAHAHAH…!"** Frisk? cackles with maniacal energy, looking backwards. There is a familiar portly skeleton.

"Yo."  
 _ **"DIE!"**_ Frisk? bellows, charging at Sans at the speed of light, before Sans teleports away! Frisk? hits the ground so hard that the game shatters into a sequence of red numbers, and all of the monsters in the room flash instantly to dust! Frisk? turns around with black liquid leaking down their eyes at Sans, who is now wielding Wishbone.

"Sorry kid, this is for your own good."  
 **"YOU WON'T PUT ME BACK! I WILL KILL THIS** _ **ENTIRE**_ **WORLD BEFORE I AM FINISHED!"** Frisk? yells, turning to the door to New Home, but Sans rushes forward at speed not even Frisk? can muster, and stabs them with Wishbone. Upon being stabbed again, Frisk once again falls to his knees.

1/358 HP.

"Gee, kid. You sure can take a beating."  
"Gah… th-thanks… but… why did you save me? You've seen what I've done… to your brother… to everyone…"  
"Kid, my brother Papyrus meant the world to me. Just so happens that you are the world, so it's funny how these things end up, huh?" He says with a goofy smile. Frisk looks back at Sans, oil, dust, sweat, and blood dripping down his face.

"Hah… well… thanks… what have you been doing this whole time?"  
"Oh, I'll tell you later. Your journey is almost over kid. I hope this was all worth it."  
"Yeah… me too…" Frisk says, weakly rising to his feet, Wishbone in hand.

With all the fighting over, Frisk picks up Mettaton's soul and touches it to their chest. Frisk checks their new stats.

LV 99. Frisk's max health is 412 now. Frisk doesn't think they can get any stronger anymore. There is no EXP modifier next to their LV. No amount of monster killings will get Frisk any stronger. Frisk sighs in relief. Sans doesn't have to die…! That makes Frisk feel so much better. Frisk looks over at the crater they left when overtaken by corruption…

It looks like they punched a hole straight through the game. Frisk hasn't ever seen anything like it before. Frisk hopes they're strong enough to beat Chara now, because there's nowhere to go from here. Frisk walks forward past Mettaton's stage.

Frisk walks forward towards New Home, and the Hall of Judgement.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	13. Unseen Influence

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Unseen Influence

Frisk walks past the ruins of Neo's stage northwards into the end of the Core. Frisk flexes their muscles, being LV 99 makes Frisk more than confident that they could match Chara's power, but even then, who knows how much stronger they've gotten, or how much they held back when the world was destroyed that one time.

Frisk walks into the elevator, their every step echoing endlessly. The elevator takes a while to go down. Frisk wonders why this all had to happen. What is the nature of LV anyway? Levels of violence… the concept that proves that the more you kill, the easier it becomes to kill. Toriel and Papyrus are proof of this, by being the most difficult ones, the ones that tore Frisk's heart to pieces, but also to forgive them, to help them move forward.

The elevator stops, and Frisk steps out. All of Frisk's friends transformed into more powerful versions of themselves… Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne… while it could be argued that Alphys transformed herself, Mettaton simply used clever manipulation of souls to ward off death for a while. They all proved that when the tables are turned, the static nature of this world can be changed, and now Frisk has arrived at the end.

Frisk walks through the empty roads surrounding New Home. Frisk walks in, and saves their game again.

Frisk walks into the halls of New Home and passes by what they can only assume is Asgore's chair. There, they see a tiny flower looking around with a weirdly calm face on them.

"Frisk."  
"Flowey…"

Is all they say to each other, before parting ways. Frisk grabs one of the keys from the kitchen. As Frisk does that, a shock of memories floods into them much like with the flowerbed in Waterfall. Frisk can remember the life of the fallen human before them… Chara.

Chara had demons in them, but was never seen as a bad person by anyone in the underground other than Asriel, their closest friend and adoptive brother. Frisk can make out latent emotions when looking in the fridge, an instinct trying to tell them to look for chocolate. Frisk smiles.

There is chocolate in the fridge.

Frisk closes the fridge and continue on, only to see Flowey again in the doorway. Neither of them make eye contact, Flowey just insisting to speak as Frisk walks on.

"You know… you look just like her now…"  
"Chara?"  
"Chara…"

Is all they say before parting ways again. Frisk walks into the hallway, passing numerous yellow flowers, each one a symbol of Asgore's grief. Asgore lost both of his children, waged war, and committed atrocities that Asgore himself struggles to justify. These flowers remind him of the yellow flowers that Chara wanted to see… in a way, Asgore continues to plant these flowers because he hopes that one day Chara will come back.

At least, that's what Frisk thinks. Frisk passes Flowey once again.

"Mom and dad… they loved Chara. I loved them too…"  
"I know you did, Flowey…"  
"I knew they hated humanity… but to do what they did…"

Is all they say before parting ways again. Frisk grabs the key, and looks at themselves in the mirror. Frisk's image is austere, there is no trace of Frisk left. Everything is Chara. From the skin color, to the eyes, the cheeks, and even the clothes. There is nothing left of Frisk, but Frisk is okay with this. Frisk considered the possibility of losing themselves along this journey… but with Wishbone at his side, Frisk can continue. Frisk walks into the room of the children to see the two presents. There, Flowey waits.

"I don't know who left these here. The knife, Asgore uses it for gardening… the necklace… it was Chara's."  
"Maybe Asgore meant something by it? Maybe with all the flowers, and the necklace… he was secretly hoping Chara would come back?"  
"It's… possible. The monsters of the underground were finitely aware of the power of humanity's determination… but Chara… Chara wasn't going to come back."

Is all they say before parting ways again. Frisk unlocks the chain and walks down the stairs, passing by countless journals and pictures of the happy family. When Frisk sees Chara's happy face, he cannot possibly comprehend how everything fell into the place it is in now. It just doesn't make sense. After making way into the basement, Flowey is there, with a sad look on their face.

"I understood Chara's plan perfectly… to kill themselves… and to let me have their soul. Let me tell you, Frisk… Chara's soul was powerful…"  
"So why did you hold back?"  
"Because I could feel for the humans. The humans that Chara hated, they all felt sad that Chara had died. I couldn't let Chara kill them, it wouldn't be right. Everything stopped making sense, and I let them attack me, over and over, with the intention to kill that could only come from someone so in pain as to have lost someone they care about…"  
"Like Chara?"  
"Like Chara…"

Is all they say before parting ways again. Frisk walks through the winding halls before coming to a large cliff that overlooks the majority of the inner monster city, at the precipice of which lies Asgore's Throne, the seat of Monster Power. With Wishbone in hand, Frisk feels completely in control, not like last time they were here. They reach the end of the hall, and Flowey is present one last time, looking up at Frisk.

"So… this world may still be kill or be killed, you know. You killed everyone out there, and now… you're gonna kill Chara."  
"I'm sorry, Flowey."  
"No… no it's alright. I understand. The things you've said, I didn't want to admit them, but Chara had a deep hatred for humanity… I know that they would try this if they could… but…"  
"But?"  
"But I just… I wanted to see them again. I… I miss my sister…" Flowey says with closed eyes. Flowey may not feel love anymore, but perhaps they can remember what it felt like, once, and the permeating emptiness is magnified that many times over. Frisk kneels down and pats Flowey on the head.

"H-Huh?"  
"My friends didn't sacrifice everything for a sad ending. Maybe I can find a way to help Chara… maybe not."  
"Frisk… what is wrong with you? Why are you being… so nice to me?" Frisk blinks their eyes. When Flowey looks up, he always looks so sad. It must be because he's looking into Chara's eyes.

"We're best friends… right?"  
"Hah… s-stupid…"  
"I know that in a different world, you would tear me apart without remorse or pity, but I know you just wanted someone to play with."  
"You… don't know me… Frisk…"  
"It's okay, Flowey. I'll be back in a bit. Tell Asgore to put on a pot of tea. I actually want this to go down well, for once."  
"Hah… Frisk… you're strange." Flowey says, darting back into the dirt. Frisk smiles with their rosy cheeks and walks south into the Final Corridor. There, a single save point remains.

Frisk walks forward, bells ringing, flowers blooming, birds singing… a perfect day for a happy ending. The light of the stained glass windows spills down and makes a stark contrast to the absolute darkness given off by the large stone pillars. Frisk takes a few steps forward before meeting with someone familiar, hanging out next to a strange device.

"Hey, Kiddo." The familiar skeleton lets out.  
"Hey, Sans."  
"Figure out a way to get Chara here so you can blast 'em yet?"  
"Not yet… I figured that would probably sort itself out in time."  
"Heheh, yeah, I figured that would be your answer." Sans says, feigning amusement when looking obviously nervous.

"Sans? Is something wrong?"  
"Well, kiddo, to be honest, a lot of things are wrong." Sans says, closing their eyes before talking again.  
"Have you ever thought about what having a good day means? I mean, if your friend comes up to you and says they're having a bad day… you'll put your good day on hold to help them cope, yeah?"  
"I mean… I guess."  
"Right. So if your day is sunny, it might be raining somewhere else. Understand?"  
"I guess… but why are you telling me this?"  
"Well kid, I was thinking… what if your little plan doesn't work, and it gets even worse? You said that I sent you to my mistake… yeah?"  
"Yeah, you said it was the only hope."  
"That's what I thought, and now here you are, in a similar boat. Sure, you might be brimming with Energy, but Chara is still out there, who knows if this power you've gotten can even stop them?"  
"What are you getting at, Sans?"  
"Well… I did some thinking… and I thought of a compromise. This machine will send you to my mistake… and keep you there… forever." He says, opening up his boney eyes again with a neutral expression.

Frisk blinks a few times, gauging whether or not Sans is serious.

"I'm serious." Sans says, reading Frisk's face.  
"But… how will that solve anything?"  
"Think about it. Where is Chara?"  
"I don't know."  
"Exactly… and Papyrus told me that there was an entire world inside of you, maybe even THIS world… in your soul. Along with an unseen influence."  
"You don't mean…"  
"Yup. Chara is inside of you, Frisk. I don't know how or when, but sooner or later, they are gonna break out, and who knows what that's going to do to you. That's why… if I send you over there… even if Chara breaks out… it won't matter at all."  
"But… what about everyone's sacrifice?"  
"I thought about that… but Asgore is still alive, and we still have the six human souls. I could take over as leader of the Royal Guard."  
"Really?"  
"What, so surprising?" He says with a wink. He puts his hands in his pockets and continues.  
"Yeah, people would be sad for a while… Undyne is gone, Mettaton is gone, Paps is gone, but I don't blame you for that. You did what you thought was right, and Papyrus knew that. It'll be hard… at first… but we have the tools to keep on going."  
"But… what would this solve?"  
"Well, it's not a perfect ending, sure, but it still leaves us with options. If Chara broke out now… who knows what would happen…" Sans says with a sigh. Frisk diverts their eyes and thinks about this.

"Of course… there is one small problem." Sans says.  
"What's that?"  
"Well, you; of course. Not only are you way too strong for me to force you to do this, you also have that very annoying power of DETERMINATION… if you wanted, you could just LOAD your game, and you'd be out of the mistake forever… so what I'm asking you is to get into the machine of your own free will… and zap yourself out of reality and just… stay there. Forever." Frisk says nothing. That's kind of a lot to take in.

"I mean… look at yourself, kid. I don't know exactly what this Chara kid looks like, but I knew what you looked like when I first saw you in Snowdin… and it wasn't like that."  
"You'd be right… I do look like Chara, but I don't… FEEL like Chara."  
"Until you drop Paps' sword, that is." Sans says, knowingly remembering what happened on Mettaton's stage. Frisk chuckles.

"I guess in a way, you're right. I was just hoping for a more direct way to get a happy ending…"  
"It's alright, kiddo. Besides, if I sent you back with Chara inside of you, it must have been for a reason."  
"Wait, you mean YOU did this to me?"  
"It's possible. Think about it. Chara destroyed the world, then you got sent back in time by me, and now Chara is in you. Keep in mind that I am not THAT Sans, but we're all SORT OF the same guy, you know?" He says with a shrug and a wink. Frisk cocks his head.

"So… you think THAT Sans put Chara in me, to send me back here, for you to send me BACK to the mistake?"  
"Well I didn't say that, I just said it was possible. I don't quite understand the middle ground of you killing all the monsters, but this is just me running out of ideas." He says with grief in his sighing voice.

Frisk looks at the machine and walks towards it.

"I wanted a happy ending… I guess… this will have to do."  
"Buddy, Friend… I know how hard this must be, to go back on everything you've worked for, but I promise you… I won't let this go to waste." Sans says with an odd seriousness in their voice. Frisk nods with a sad face and steps into the machine.

"You sure about this, Kid? Remember… this will only work if you NEVER load your game… you have to stay there… just… stay."  
"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."  
"It's alright, Kiddo… I know you tried your best. I'll tell Asgore about you." Sans says, punching a few commands into the machine.

Frisk closes their eyes, and in a few moments, when they open their eyes again, it is to sheer nothingness. Frisk sighs and takes a deep breath. This is where they belong.

Frisk looks at Wishbone.

"Sorry, guys… I hope this is good enough…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	14. The Demon

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
The Demon

Sans and Asgore sit in the throne room. It's been 24 hours. Flowey has popped up every once in a while to see if Frisk has come back, only to see that they never did.

"So… Sans… tell me again what happened."  
"Well, long story short, a human came into the underground, and uh… killed everyone."  
"Yes… go on."  
"Then as they kept going on, I noticed what other people noticed… the prophesy was coming true."  
"Indeed. Many of my advisors have said the same thing… but…"  
"Yeah… I hope you didn't put too much merit in that prophesy, cause they're gone, for now."  
"About that… FOR NOW? What exactly do you mean?"  
"Well… I know what it means to be human… to have such immense power gives one a desire to use it."  
"You know what it means to be human?"  
"I'm a member of the royal guard, after all… I know how they think." Sans says with a wink. After that, Asgore sighs.

"I heard rumors that my child had returned…"  
"You mean Chara… well… you know what they say about rumors."  
"Mmm…"  
"Cheer up, big guy. At least we still have our health!" Sans says, pulling out a hotdog from his sweater pocket and eating it.

* * *

Frisk floats in this dark, inky limbo, thinking about everything they did to get here. He can't argue with Sans' logic, but at the same time, to work so hard only to end up in the same place… maybe the Sans in the past saw something this Sans didn't? What even is this place?

Frisk looks around, half focused. The difference between opening their eyes and closing it is minimal, the darkness is still permeating, even if they can make out their clothes and hand as if they were in a well-lit room. Darkness as far as the eye can see. Frisk can breathe, so there's air… and Frisk hasn't felt hungry either, as if this entire section of space was built from the ground up to support life in a dark abyss. Did Sans make this place himself? If so, why? Frisk ponders and comes up with an interesting possibility.

Sans could have probably created this place to save someone close to him. After all, it worked for Frisk once before… but Sans calls it his "Mistake." Did something go wrong?

Frisk spends another 24 hours (they guess) in this black place. It becomes harder and harder to gauge time…

* * *

Sans dons odd looking armor. It looks like the royal guard uniform that some of the dogs and Undyne were wearing.

"Y-Y'know… I don't really NEED this stuff…" Sans blurts out.  
"It's part of the uniform, Sans…" Asgore confirms.  
"I… guess… but… it's kind of… constricting." Sans whines. Flowey pops up and looks around again.

"I can't save my game… I can't LOAD my game…" Flowey complains before talking to himself more.  
"That can only mean that Frisk is still in control of this world… how stupid… just load, Frisk! This isn't worth it!"

* * *

Frisk tries to remember every book they've ever read. At first Frisk thought it would be easy, but the farther back they go, there's a myriad of smaller books they never finished. Frisk begins to sing to themselves too, anything to keep the mind sharp and resist the urge to reset. Who knows what would happen if Frisk gives up. If Chara is actually inside of them, then Chara must be incredibly patient.

Frisk also fiddles around with Wishbone, trying to keep their reflexes sharp as well. As Frisk takes steps forward to practice their parrying and combat stances, Frisk realizes that they're standing on something! As soon as Frisk looks down in disbelief, whatever they were standing on appears to fade away. Was Frisk standing on nothing?

* * *

Three days have passed, and Sans minds his post at the end of the Snowdin. Sans sighs. Almost all of the monsters here were killed by Frisk, but a few new monsters have come to live here. They're okay company, but most of them are scared by rumors of how powerful humans can be. A few of them have joined the royal guard and promise to defend Snowdin at all cost. Things are ALMOST back to normal.

Flowey still pokes his head up every once in a while. He's finally worked up the nerve to talk to Sans, who he has had a complicated relationship with in the past, but Sans doesn't seem to mind anymore.

"So… Skeleton Man… any humans?"  
"Not yet, Flowey."  
"And Frisk hasn't come back?"  
"Not yet, Flowey." Sans says again. Flowey sighs.  
"This place is so boring without them…"

* * *

Frisk has found out that if they rely on their body and muscle memory, that the nothing in this world can become something. Frisk doesn't fully understand why, but it's useful to create small flat planes to train on. Frisk can conjure floors, walls, and even small buildings out of sheer reflex. It has nothing to do with mind power, but instead seems to be solely based on muscle memory. Like, if Frisk closes their eyes and remembers Toriel's house, Frisk can stretch and lie down on the bed she prepared for them, even knowing that there is no bed present in this Mistake.

For a long time, Frisk is lost to the whims of their own body, as it seems to move on its own.

* * *

Four days now. Things have gotten… strange. The religious fanatics that believed Frisk to be the Angel have scoured the underground and traced their movements down to New Home. Organizations and onlookers alike have taken to scouring the place like ancient archaeology. Sans has since moved his machine out of the Final Corridor and back behind his house.

The longer Frisk stays gone, the more people begin to shake out of the possibility that they were the angel, and the underground begins to grow restless. If Frisk wasn't the destined angel, then that means Frisk was simply a mass murdering human… things are starting to look ugly.

* * *

Frisk hasn't opened their eyes for the entire day, instead remembering the paths they walked and the enemies they fought when they first entered this world. Everything was so… significant back then. Every monster was a new experience, every boss a new friend to be had… Frisk imagines themselves walking through Snowdin, and meeting Sans for the first time.

It was an odd feeling, a mixture of excitement and anxiety… Sans seemed so… mysterious… especially compared to monsters Frisk met before or since. Frisk can remember what it feels like to shake their hand, and of course, in this zone of nothing, Frisk can really feel their hand shaking Sans'. Frisk smiles. Maybe life here isn't so bad.

* * *

A few more days pass, and things have gotten a lot worse. The Underground is in chaos, and Asgore is having a hard time maintaining order. Sans does what he can to keep the peace, but the people are angry and afraid. They are beginning to lose hope once again…

Sans takes a break from his post and goes inward to walk around the Core a little bit. He checks for power fluctuations. There are a few abnormalities, but those are to be expected. Nothing serious, yet. Sans walks into the Final Corridor and wonders about Frisk.

* * *

Frisk opens their eyes. Their muscle memory reacts to something they don't recall feeling before… which doesn't make sense. Frisk's body moves forward on its own. Walking a straight path eastward. Frisk can somewhat remember what this path feels like. Frisk can assume direct control if he wants… but he is curious about what is going to happen next.

* * *

Sans feels like someone is behind him in this Corridor. He turns around fast, only to see that there is no one there.

"Huh… must be getting jumpy in my old age." Sans says to himself, darting his vision around.

Sans turns around only to have what feels like a hand placed on their shoulder. A very real, physical hand on his shoulder. It sends a shiver down his spine.

* * *

"Who am I touching?" Frisk wonders to himself. His body has placed his left hand on Sans, while his right hand still holds Wishbone.  
"Strange. I've never felt this before. Until now I've just been remembering things from the past, but… I don't know… is this from the past?"  
Frisk's right hand begins to prep Wishbone to stab the person he's holding.

"Huh? Kill? I don't remember killing someone like this…" Frisk says, worried. Frisk assumes direct control over their body to stop the hypnotized walk. However, Frisk's right arm continues to defy him.

"Ngh, what… is happening?!"

Sans can't move! There is something supernatural in this room! Sans musters all of his power to launch a bone to scrape across the floor, and it slashes along something's foot! The grasp on his shoulder fades and he backs away!

"Show yourself, whatever you are!" Sans yells out! As he does that, the lights in the room begin to distort and all of the brilliant windows shatter to a million pieces! Sans covers his face as glass rains down the room! Sans slowly opens his eyesockets to see a black vaguely humanoid shape standing in the middle of the Final Corridor.

"Who… are you?"  
 **"THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN PEOPLE CALL ITS NAME…"**

Frisk's body is completely locked up, unable to move! Frisk winces and fights for control, every minor movement, like moving their hand or diverting their eyes taking extreme energy!

Back in the Final Corridor, Sans can make out that the demon is moving strangely.  
 **"FRISK… YOU WILL CEASE THIS AT ONCE!"** The demon roars out, punching its own chest! Frisk beyond this world is knocked out of breath and the demon regains full control of their body.  
"No way…! Frisk, Buddy! Hold on!"  
 **"HE CANNOT HEAR YOU NOW, COMEDIAN… NOW IS THE TIME WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…!"** The demon yells out, walking slowly towards Sans with a black effigy of Wishbone dragging along the floor! The floor breaks and shatters, 1s and 0s left behind in their wake, as if every step this demon takes destroys this world at its basest foundation!

Frisk regains their breath and fights for control, but the demon once again tries to harm itself to subdue Frisk! Sans gets an idea and launches a bone that impales its hand! Frisk yells out in pain, but the Demon also recoils, taking a few static steps back!

"Huh. You don't seem that tough."  
 **"FIGHTING… ACROSS THIS DIMENSION… IS DIFFICULT…"**  
"Ah, so my plan worked. Then I guess this is a fair fight."  
 **"BE WARNED, SANS… IF YOU DIE… FRISK WILL BE FORCED TO RESET THE GAME… AND WHEN HE DOES… THIS WORLD IS MINE!"** The black shadow begins to slowly gain a shape akin to that of Chara, but with black melted eyes and a contorted smile!

Sans launches a barrage of attack at the phantom, all of them doing a good amount of damage, but its health pool is in the tens of thousands, much higher than any human ever has been! The demon lunges forward at Sans, but Frisk fights for control back in the mistake, cutting at himself with Wishbone! The demon howls in pain and Sans throws them across the room, turning them blue and crashing them along the piles of broken glass! The room around them begins to ebb and vibrate, as if an earthquake is happening right underneath them!

 **"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"** The demon yells out incoherently, scratching along the floor trying to hit Sans once! Sans dodges nimbly, but even when half pacified, this monster attacks with such speed that it's hard to keep up!

 **"GRR… FRISK… I WILL DEAL WITH YOU FIRST…"** It yells out, going still. Sans raises a bonebrow and then attacks again!

Even attacking at full power, it will take hours to deal enough damage to kill this demon!

Back in the mistake, the shadow shatters from Frisk's body and manifests itself in front of them!  
"Chara?!"  
 **"DIE DIE DIE!"** It lets out, slashing at Frisk, dealing a small amount of damage!

255/412

Frisk winces, but bounds backwards with Wishbone in hand, now in complete control of their own body! Frisk can notice that this demon's health is falling gradually, as if it were poisoned!  
"Sans…! Sans is attacking you too!"  
 **"I WILL KILL YOU** _ **BOTH!"**_ It roars out, slashing at Frisk, to be parried by Wishbone several times, only to be stabbed!

 **999**

"That's it?!" Frisk yells out, barely doing 3% of the demon's health!  
 **"NOT ONLY IS OUR ATTACK INCREDIBLY HIGH… BUT SO IS OUR DEFENSE…! YOUR ATTACKS MEAN NOTHING TO ME, FRISK!"** It yells out, slugging Frisk and causing them to slide across the room!

99/412

Frisk rises to their feet, only to be slammed down by the demon on top of them!  
 **"IF YOU DIE, YOU WILL REVIVE AT THE SAVE POINT…! THEN I WILL BE TRULY FREE AGAIN! NO MORE OF THIS HALF CONTROL! THIS GAME WILL END, AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!"** The demon screeches out, spitting black bile onto Frisk's face! It begins to slash down, only to be pulled away by an unknown force!

Back in the Final Corridor, Sans turns the demon blue and tosses them across the room!  
"Don't worry Frisk! I know you can't hear me, but I can certainly hear them talk! I got your back in this world, and the next! I made a promise, after all!" Sans lets out with confident gusto!

Frisk rises to their feet and goes on the offensive, stabbing the demon in the heart!

 **999**

Frisk growls, frustrated that they aren't doing a lot of damage, but the Demon's health is almost at 20%! The demon slashes down, and Frisk blocks with Wishbone!

 **"MEDDLESOME SWORD, BEGONE!"** The demon roars out, cleaving down so hard that it breaks Wishbone in half! Frisk's eyes go wide, unsure of what this could possibly mean. The demon smiles.

 **"YES… YOU KNOW WHAT THIS ENTAILS, DON'T YOU, FRISK?"**  
"I… I won't… let you… win…!" Frisk huffs, his body starting to tremble. Frisk's vision starts to blur. The Demon lunges at Frisk and punches a hole through them!

0/412

At that moment, Frisk stops being able to think clearly, and all they can hear is their heartbeat and their breathing.  
 **"YES… SUCCUMB TO YOUR TRUE NATURE!"** The demon yells out as Frisk lunges out at them in primal fury, only to be dodged! Frisk tries his best to resist!  
"Why… is this… happening… to me?!"  
 **"DO YOU NOT SEE? TO BE SO POWERFUL, TO BE SO QUICK AND AGILE… THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE HUMAN, TO HAVE NO CONSCIENCE, TO ONLY HAVE A KILLER INSTINCT!"**  
"I… am not… like this!" Frisk moans, nails turning to claws and teeth growing sharp! Their eyes begin to flicker and sputter like static on a television.

 **"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? THIS WAS THE PURPOSE OF MY COMING TO THIS WORLD… POWER."**  
Frisk ignores what the demon says and continues to slash and cut at them, being dodged at all times.  
 **"STOP DELAYING THE INVEVITABLE… SOON YOU WILL BECOME EVEN STRONGER THEN ME, THEN THIS WORLD WILL FINALLY KNOW ITS TRUE RULER…"** The demon yells out, Frisk getting stronger and faster the longer Wishbone stays broken! The Demon's health starting to fall from Sans in the other world!

However, before Sans can land the final blow, Frisk roars out in primal fury, slashing down with his claws and finally hitting the Demon!

 **999,999,999,999,999,999** _(Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Quadrillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Trillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Billion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Million, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine)_

Frisk continues to slash, nines begin to fill the entire screen until nothing is noticeable except the red numbers! The number hits the demon so hard that the Mistake around them begins to shudder and destabilize.

 **"YES… THE PURPOSE… OF MY REBIRTH… OF CHARA'S REBIRTH… FINALLY COMES FULL CIRCLE… HAHAHA…! THERE WILL BE… T-TIME FOR REGRETS… LATER, FRISK… FOR NOW… FULFILL YOUR CALLING, AND REVIVE THE RULER OF THIS WORLD!"** The demon roars, their body exploding in a myriad of dark stars as Sans' mistake collapses into a black hole! Frisk lunges at it, only to explode out of the other side, landing in the real world, scraping along the broken floors of the Final Corridor! Sans looks back at Frisk.

"K-Kiddo?" Sans nervously asks, Frisk's body becoming flooded with the dark energy around them. No more is Frisk's body overtaken by that demon, but instead overtaken by the true darkness that was within them all along; Frisk's power is nearing ultimate levels, though their sanity has reached a level where they cannot even talk anymore! Their eyes have shrunk in animalistic furor and their razor teeth salivate!

Frisk begins to crawl towards Sans, but something forces him to his feet.  
"Kiddo?"  
"Grah…? What… is… this feeling? My… my heart… **MY… MY HEART!"** Frisk yells out in pain as their red heart shines so brightly that Sans has to cover his eyes!

A sound akin to a massive glass window shattering is heart followed by the blood curdling scream of Frisk! Sans looks back to see Frisk on his knees.

HP 0/0

Frisk's eyes go blank and he collapses to the broken floor beneath them. Their body slowly fades back to its original form, with the tanned skin, purple shirt, and permanently closed eyes. However, Sans breaks into a cold sweat when he looks in front of Frisk.

A familiar looking child in a green shirt looks over with a smile on their face, holding a red soul.

 _"Finally… it's been so long…"_ The being lets out with a satisfied voice.  
"F-Frisk…?" Sans timidly lets out. The child looks over at Sans.  
 _"Greetings. My name… is Chara."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	15. Sans

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Sans

"What did you do to Frisk?!" Sans yells out, stepping over their collapsed body. The being Sans finally recognizes as Chara chuckles a small bit.

"All I did was accelerate the natural process of this world. Frisk was doomed to fail by every law, and if you understood what his misguided victory entailed, you would be far more relieved to know that all I seek is to reset this world back to its natural state." Chara says dismissively; turning around and walking towards the end of the hall.

"Wait! What do you intend to do?!"  
"Kill Da-… Asgore, and cause the world to enter its end state, then set the world back to 1."  
"I… don't understand! What was wrong with Frisk's plan?! Papyrus said the world saw their only hope in him!"  
"That's because this world has been corrupted. This world sought to break its natural bonds because of an outside force. My goal, as was the Demon's, is to reset this world back to its original state, and with Asgore's death, and a human's leaving of the underground, the world will… ah… hahah, I forgot, I don't need to be using these terminologies with you, do I?" Chara says with closed eyes and a faint smile. Sans furrows his brow as they continue.

"You know at least a little bit about the true nature of your world, yes, Sans? If you were even the faintest bit aware of the nature of the Determination that humans hold, you would."  
"Our world… is merely a plaything for the anomaly. We have no, or at least LITTLE power over what gets done with it, so long as the anomaly isn't satisfied."  
"Mmm… very good. At first you though the Anomaly was Frisk, then you thought it was the Demon… now you think it's me, don't you?"  
"That would make the most sense…"  
"I suppose from your closed view it would make sense for me to be the one that seeks to end this world, but something that Frisk never understood that you may is the fact that even the humans, like Frisk and I, are being controlled by an… unseen influence." Chara says knowingly, looking at Sans with a knife in their hand. The ruins of the final corridor scattered around them, Frisk's dead body splayed out along the side.

"What do you mean? Something can control even humans?"  
"Your understanding of the true nature of Determination is limited by the world around you. You understand that it gives humans control over fate, yet don't understand why. Your goal was to appease Frisk and play nice with them, so on the off chance that they WERE the Anomaly, they would be satisfied with a HAPPY ENDING and stop resetting your world, well let me tell you about your world, Sans… I have seen its like millions of times. Your world, this world, with the small exception of this unseen influence has been recreated and ran through by millions of humans, millions of Charas."

"Charas…? You mean there's more of you?!" Sans blurts out! Chara looks down at her left hand, the hand not currently holding the knife.  
"It's been so long, I do not know if Chara was my True Name or not… other humans had control of this world so long, so many times, that my name could have very easily been anything. The name Chara… it is a symbol of disconnection, a symbol of humans' inability to take responsibility for the deaths they cause… so they create me, I am the reason your world is terrorized, for I am to be the martyr their sins are burned with. I had fallen down so long ago, my name… Asriel remembers it as Chara, as does Frisk, but me? My memories are so blurry, foggy, lost to the ages… though it does not matter." Chara says with finality, twisting the knife in her hand.

"What… are you gonna do now?" Sans asks.  
"If you're wondering if I'm going to kill you… the answer would initially be no. Remember from the memories of Asriel, the memories of Asgore, the fables of the monsters and the legend of the fallen human… I had not taken a single monster life, yet look at your HERO now." Chara says, pointing at Frisk's dead body.

"I had never killed a single monster, yet now the Underground has gone silent, hasn't it? Sure, new people may come and return noise to the emptied halls, but do not forget what he has done, or what I intend to do. If you have any sense in you, you will not pursue me, and you will wait. This world will be reset, and the next time you see Frisk, it will be someone else, millions of times again and again." Chara says, turning around and beginning to walk through the hall.

Sans looks over to Frisk's body, HP still 0/0. Frisk's body has reverted to its normal form, tanned skin, purple shirt, no smile.

"Paps… I… don't know what to do…" Sans says, falling to his knees next to Frisk.  
"Chara took his soul… but… what if what they say is true? What if Frisk was the truly evil one all along?" Sans says with a struggle in his voice. However, as he says that, Frisk's body begins to glow white! Frisk's body begins to float and 5 white souls come out of it!

"What the…? P-Paps? Is that you?"

"NYEH! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" One of the souls exclaims!  
"Sans, my brother! Now is a very important time! You cannot let Chara reach Asgore! This world must not be reset!" The vibrating upper soul says.

"B-But bro! Is being reset really that bad? At least we'll be alive, and be able to see each other again!"  
"Sans, you must understand! The unseen influence Chara kept talking about, it is a GOOD thing! It seeks to give us an ending that makes everyone happy, EVEN Chara!"  
"Huh? But… why would Chara try to stop that?!"  
"Because Chara fears for the stability of the world! Chara has given up hope, and believes that a happy ending is impossible! The unseen influence, the one who defied fate and named the fallen child Chara in our timeline, sought all of the possible outcomes for our world, and was unsatisfied because not everyone was happy! The unseen influence altered the world, altered Frisk, so that they might find the power to defy Chara, to defy fate, and achieve an ending without defying the world's natural order!" Before Sans can respond, another soul speaks up with a motherly tone.

"Sans… you may not know my name, but certainly you know my voice…"  
"O-Old lady…!"  
"Please, listen to your brother! Frisk has fallen, but we all live on within him! This world must not be reset! You must stop Chara! This world cries out in pain, its entire foundation struggles to keep steady, and there is a small possibility that if Frisk were to reach the end of his journey, that this world might not be able to withstand the sudden change, but that's a risk we must all take!"

"Old lady…!" Sans says as one of the other souls speaks up.  
"S-Sans? Is that you?"  
"Alphys? You too?"  
"Look… I know we both tried to figure out the true nature of Determination, but the truth is that it's so much more complicated than I could ever express in words! Our… mutual acquaintance from long ago sought the true nature of this world, and was l-lost because of it, b-but now we have a chance to make everything right! You HAVE to stop Chara!" Then another soul, spinning around speaks up.

"OH, SANS! I have heard so much about you! It's me, the famous Mettaton! During the battle with the monster inside of Frisk, I saw them break a hole in the world, and in that hole I saw the true ending we all feared…! Not erasure, but the fact that our world will be reset again and again for the amusement of others! This unseen influence seeks freedom from this vicious cycle, and Chara seeks to set us back on it! You know what you must do! Go get them, Darling!" Finally, the last soul leaps at Sans.

"NGAHHH! SANS! I know that Chara seems like the most powerful thing in this world, and I know that your Attack and Defense are, well… 1… but I know that you can think a way around this! I feel, deep down, in my heart of hearts, that you have the power to defy fate too! I know how long you've felt that intervention wouldn't help anything, but we can't afford to be complacent now! The world is at stake! Go, GO BE A HERO!"

All of the souls spin around Frisk's floating body and Sans looks to the end of the Corridor, Chara must almost be at Asgore. Sans shakes nervously and takes a gulp.  
"You guys… hehe… you really are boneheads; you know that? Welp… I'm going to the throne room. Don't wait up."

Sans takes a shortcut and arrives before Chara steps into the throne room.

* * *

"Sans…"  
"Chara…"  
"Get out of my way. You know you don't stand a chance."  
"Do I know that? Well… I know one thing…"  
"And what's that?"  
"That I can't let you go forward. All of my friends are counting on me."  
"All of your friends are dead." Chara says with a frown, flexing their grip on their knife.  
"Hehe… maybe… but they believe in Frisk."  
"Do YOU believe in Frisk?" Chara asks, knowingly. Sans closes his eyes and chuckles.  
"Kid…" Sans says, his eye catching on fire.  
"What I believe in… doesn't even factor into this." He says, launching a bone at Chara, who slashes it in half. Chara smiles slightly.

"I was hoping that I could just end this already… but I'll admit… killing you again sounds like it could be fun." Chara says, recalling Frisk's other timeline.  
"Hehe… then COME GET ME!" Sans yells, turning Chara blue and shoving them against the wall!

Chara lunges at Sans, who dodges their attack easily.  
"What, did you think I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans shrugs and winks before unleashing another myriad of bone attacks! Chara jumps over them expertly, like they've seen them a million times before, not even getting hit once. It makes Sans a little nervous, but he knows his friends are counting on him. Sans isn't allowed to lose, so sans WON'T lose!

"When you talked to me in the corridor… your words sounded so… right…" Sans says with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, Gasterblasters coming from the walls and attempting to hit Chara, to no avail. Chara slashes at Sans, who dodges again.

"I knew that what you were saying had some merit… Frisk killed monsters… but you didn't…" Sans opens his burning eye and picks Chara up, attempting to slam her into bone piles, but she jumps away just in time and lunges at Sans again. Sans takes a deep breath before breaking his first sweat.

"I had thought that… maybe… just maybe… this happy ending he was after was impossible… and that you were right." Sans sighs as more Gasterblasters come out, none of them doing any damage. Chara attempts to slash at Sans again, but he simply dodges again.

"Then I remembered Papyrus, and the things he said. Sure, Frisk killed my brother… but my brother looked out beyond the realm of life and found something worth dying for. Hehe… I barely found a reason to live, let alone die. Heh… I WONT LET YOU TAKE THAT FROM PAPYRUS!" Sans yells, launching a myriad of random bone attacks, only some of which do damage, but Chara's health is in the thousands, it almost seems pointless, but Sans has to fight! Chara throws her knife to have it boomerang back, causing Sans to have to dodge twice, making him sweat a small bit.

"This world's true nature, the true nature of Determination, the power of humanity, none of it REALLY matters to me… but what does matter to me… is my friends." Sans says, turning Chara blue again and slamming them all around the room with his full power! Chara takes a few hits. Chara rises to her feet and cracks her knuckles.

"Sans. We both know how this is going to end."  
"Nope. This world is changed, anything could happen, kid."  
"And if changes keep occurring, this world could very easily shatter! We're talking about absolute zero! Forget living, forget repeating days again and again, we're talking about a fate far worse than death! Everyone down here, everyone's sacrifices and love, gone in an instant, all because of a single kid's infantile need to have a nonexistent happy ending!"  
"Hey, careful. That's my friend you're talking about."  
"HAH! You know nothing about Frisk, what they've done, what they did to you and all your friends out of boredom or worse! You're fighting for someone who wouldn't fight for you!"  
"I'm fighting for my friends and family; can you say the same?" Sans says with a burning blue eye. Chara growls, the subject of family apparently reaching them.  
"You don't know me, comedian… no one does, and before this day is over, I'll make sure that TWO monsters die by my hand!" Chara roars, leaping at Sans and slashing again and again to be dodged every time! Sans turns her blue and smashes her back against the wall and causes it to crack!

Sans stomps his foot on the ground and large Gasterblasters rise from the ruins around them! They fire out, but Chara dodges them all nimbly before jumping and flipping over to Sans, slashing down so hard that it creates a small typhoon!

"You have no idea how much I'm holding back, Sans… with the kind of power I have in my soul alone, simply scraping the ground will destroy this entire castle and everyone in it!"  
"You stole Frisk's soul, don't call it yours!"  
"Do you really think that? Tell me, how would Frisk, a little boy, have possibly survived a fall from the surface into our world, and still be strong enough to kill everyone in it?" Chara asks in riddle as she continues to slash at Sans! Sans dodges all of them but begins to sweat a lot more, panting more and more!

"I'll tell you how! They WOULDN'T! Frisk died falling into this world, and our two broken, empty souls became one! I was as much a part of Frisk as he was a part of me, and a human soul cannot absorb another human soul! There wasn't enough room for both of us, so when one of us truly awoke, the other would naturally be kicked out! Do you understand?" Chara lets out, Sans still taking a few breaths. Chara continues, knife still in-hand.

"For the longest time… it was just Frisk and I, and whatever Frisk did, I would witness… if Frisk made friends, I would help them, if Frisk killed enemies, I would help them! But the unseen influence wasn't satisfied, they took a direct hand in this world, and this is all their fault! The Demon is at its core, a being that seeks to keep the world stable! They were a natural ending to this existence who would bathe the world in a temporary darkness attempting to teach this world's perverters a lesson, and since Frisk killed it, there is only one hope left for this world! To be reset! If Frisk reached the end as they are now, this entire world will shatter, why do you continue to resist?!" Chara yells out, furious!

"Because you've given up!"  
"What…?!"  
"Papyrus saw that you have lost all faith in a happy ending, but I know deep down, that Frisk wants one for all of us, even you!"  
 _"EMPTY WORDS! EMPTY SENTIMENTS! EMPTY, AND YOUR LAST!"_ Chara yells, slashing at Sans again and again, this time not stopping! Sans dodges again and again, but is getting so tired! Chara won't stop attacking, their attacks creating typhoons and earth quakes! Sans in a last ditch effort, raises a wall of bones that catches Chara's knife in their hand! The knife raises high up out of view, but Chara scowls and looks down at the wall of bones. Before Sans can say anything, Chara punches the wall so hard that an explosion of bones spews over Sans!

 **99,999,999,999**

Sans falls to the ground, a surprised look on his face. He closes his eyes and begins to smile.

"Heh… I guess… that's it then…"  
"Pointless. What a waste of my time." Chara says, shoving Sans to the floor and places their foot on his head.  
"Any last words?"  
"Papyrus… Frisk… they will… stop you…"  
"They are dead. And now so are you." Chara says with a smile, stomping Sans' skull to dust. His wall similarly crumbles. Chara puts their hand out, catching the newly freed knife before moving on.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	16. Chara

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Chara

Chara casually bumps the dust off of their shoes by knocking them against the wall. Sans' dust spread along the ground, his Monster Soul shaking as if about to burst. Chara doesn't care. None of what just transpired mattered in the slightest. All that matters is Asgore. Chara will kill Asgore, pass the barrier, and the world will reset. Chara begins to hum to herself, walking forward into the throne before stopping dead in her tracks.

Their naturally happy expression is replaced with a much more violent looking one. Chara zips their head to look behind themselves to see 5 white Monster Souls circling around, and eventually collecting Sans' soul. One soul floats towards Chara out of the group. Chara initially looks ready to slash it to pieces, but something stops her.

"My child…" The soul lets out. Chara's eyes go wide and they back away. Chara begins to growl.  
"I… don't need this! I have to do this!" Chara yells in protest, turning away and running towards the throne room!  
"Chara! Wait! You don't have to do this!" Toriel's soul cries out. Chara stops in their tracks.  
"My child… what happened to you long ago… it tore our family apart… Asgore has fallen sick since your death, and has committed atrocities… if he saw you, he… he would change…! There is no reason to kill him…"  
"Mom… I know what needs to be done. I don't need your help or advice. Once I'm done, I'll go back to being dead, and you'll go back to being a plaything for humanity."  
"Is that a life you want?"  
"That's the only chance we have. If anything else changes now, this world will be completely erased, far more than death, we're talking about everything being reduced to 0. What I want doesn't MATTER." Chara says in finality.

The now 6 souls begin to circle around an empty plot in the room, and Frisk's body floats in above the spinning souls. With the addition of Sans' soul, the Monster Souls begin to glow a myriad of different colors. Chara looks back one last time with a scowl on their face.

"They seem rather desperate…" Chara lets out, drawing their knife.  
"Sorry about this, but Frisk cannot be allowed to come back!" Chara says, throwing the knife at the speed of sound!

"NGAHHH!" The green soul screams out, getting in the way of the knife and having it clash against the soul! The soul cracks, but still continues to spin.  
"What? Monster determination?! That attack should have killed any of you!"  
"You… human…! If you think we're going to give up hope, you're wrong! I've got my friends behind me! Monsters can be determined too!" The green soul boasts as Frisk's body begins to glow white!

Chara growls, and in one final act of defiance, she charges at Frisk's body!

At that moment, the room is enveloped in a permeating white light.

* * *

A thick fog chokes Chara's vision and everything. She coughs and waves her hand around, trying to find Frisk! However, as she rummages around this new plane, she steps on something. She picks it up. It's a picture of a flower.

"My… picture…?" She says, holding it to her face. She shakes her head and crumples the picture and throws it to the ground, the white haze still blinding her of everything. Chara continues to walk forward before something else stops her, this time she can see it from far away. A table with 4 chairs.

"I know this place… this is… my home…" Chara says to themselves, feeling someone behind them. Chara turns around to see a neutral expression wearing Frisk standing in the white mist. Chara at first says nothing, simply trying to understand what's happening.

"Frisk… why have you brought me here? This will do nothing. I'm still going to kill you."  
"I know we have to fight… but… can't we at least slow down a bit, and remember exactly what we're both fighting for?"  
"We don't fight for the same things, Frisk. Your idea of a happy ending is impossible and dangerous."  
"Hmm… I know."  
"Hah…" Chara scoffs dismissively.

"Toriel… Asriel… Asgore… they're all wonderful people, Chara."  
"Why are you telling me this? Do you think you can appeal to my humanity?"  
"No, just… please listen to me. Don't you want what's best for them?"  
"Asriel betrayed my trust, my death was pointless, but at least I got to start a war that got six humans killed."  
"Your hatred for humanity… I won't pretend to understand it, and I won't ask you why you hate them, but I do ask that you think about what you want now."  
"What I want is for you to reset this world. I was going to do it myself, but like it or not, I didn't have the power. You're alive now… so you have the power." Frisk looks down at their soul.

It's clear, see-through, with a myriad of faint colors such as yellow, blue, green, and others.

"This soul… it feels weird. It isn't mine. Then again, neither is the soul you hold." Frisk says, looking at Chara, who still holds the Red Heart.

"This soul is as much yours as it is mine, Frisk. I want you to know that I don't hate you. If things were different, I would want to believe that your goal was possible, but it's not. I'm trying to get you, and your friends, to understand that." Chara says, the visions in this white fog shifting to other remnants of Chara's past.

Before long they are in the ruins again, where Chara fell down, where Frisk fell down.

"I suppose this is where it all started, huh?" Frisk asks.  
"This is where I fell. I was hurt, bad, but I was prepared for this. You weren't, were you, Frisk? When you fell on my grave… you died."  
"I… don't know. My past is such a blur."  
"… Ha… Ahahah…" Chara begins to laugh and cover her face.  
"Chara?"  
"It's just… it's just funny… I can hardly remember anything before I fell down either… this world is toying with us, Frisk… we HAVE no pasts!"  
"Maybe not, but we can have a future." Frisk says. His face doesn't smile, or emote much, really, but Chara can tell he's being genuine. Chara looks over and asks him seriously.

"I can still remember what I asked you a long time ago, Frisk. That, I am Chara, and that there was another Chara, aware of the True Name, and that I may be anything, but there could only be ONE Frisk… do you remember?"  
"I do."  
"Do you understand now? Do you understand what your journey has meant?" Chara asks. Frisk simply shakes his head. Chara closes her eyes.  
"To come so far, and still understand nothing. Our pasts, our presents… both playthings, things to be toyed with, or made up on the spot. Nothing about us is real, Frisk."  
"Then what do you call what we're doing right now?" Frisk asks, the room changing again to show images of Chara, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore in their house. They appear to be eating pie.

"All we're doing is exploring a possible illusion. This world has been corrupted, and everything we're witnessing are changes, possibilities that should not exist. This never happened, Frisk… you never saw it, and neither did the Unseen Influence. This is just what they want, and if this keeps up, this world will crumble." Chara says, trying desperately to get Frisk to understand.

Frisk walks forward at the visage of Asriel.  
"He wants to see you again, you know."  
"Frisk… stop…"  
"They all want to see you again. There is a happy ending out there, Chara."  
"FRISK…! Stop…" Chara repeats with emphases.

"You're… you're hurting me, Frisk. You know what we have to do. If you won't reset the game, then we'll have to fight. I know that since you still control the most Determination, that you can just reload again and again… and I'll eventually lose even if I managed to kill you here and now." Chara says sadly.

"So then… don't fight."  
"I can't do that, Frisk. I'm the only one who recognizes the true danger you pose to this world, and my last chance is to kill you so many times that you'll become so bored of fighting that you simply won't come back… or that you'll finally understand what you're doing, and reset the world." As Chara says that, Frisk remembers something.

"Actually… there is SOMETHING that I learned."  
"Huh?"  
"Asriel told me that I disconnected myself from the people of this world because… I knew that it was a game. I can remember what he said making so much sense at first, but now, as I've gone on this adventure, the reason why it made so much sense became unclear to me, like I became someone else. My memories started to fade, and life outside of the underground stopped seeming like something that actually existed… a future, not a past…" Frisk says, putting a hand to their chin. The white miasma clears and they find themselves standing once again in Asgore's house, New Home.

"I think… I think I'm finally starting to understand what happened."  
"…" Chara pauses, waiting for Frisk to continue.  
"I was… being controlled. I thought it was by you, or that demon, but now I realize it was by someone else… someone outside of the world… that was the unseen influence, wasn't it?"  
"Yes… yes it was…"  
"And that influence… that's who you say was named Chara?"  
"Chara is simply a martyr, a name they used to take the blame."  
"To shed their responsibility, because it was just a game!" Frisk lets out, excited.  
"Yes, Frisk. It appears you finally understand." Chara smiles, and then Frisk continues.  
"So… you're saying this… other Chara, they corrupted this world to try to find a happy ending?"  
"Yes, and you are a harbinger of that will, yet at some point, I don't know when, they stopped controlling you, and now you control this world on your own. You forgetting the outside world and instead feeling like this was no longer a game was a result of you fully becoming one with this world." Chara confirms for Frisk.

"So you're saying this world WAS a game, and now it's… something else?"  
"The unseen influence isn't playing with you anymore, Frisk… the unseen influence is simply watching you."  
"Watching me…? Watching me do what?"  
"That is not yet written in stone. Your actions in this world, and the risks they carry are dictated by the old rules. You may have changed how the story goes, with transformations like Toriel and Papyrus, but this world still has rules, and boundaries… and if they are broken too many times, this world will enter what I call a fail state."

"A fail state?"  
"Essentially, the world will have two choices… it will either freeze, to never unfreeze… or it will crash and devolve to absolute zero." Chara says with cold logic.  
"And that's why you need to stop me?"  
"Yes."  
"But… if you stop me, and this world is reset, will either of us remember this?"  
"No. I will fade back into the darkness, and you will once again be a puppet for the countless Chara."  
"And… you don't want that… but you recognize that you have no choice?"  
"It's either existence, or destruction, and I'm the only one left who can stop you." Chara says. Frisk looks over at her.

"I see."  
"Hah…"  
"You know that I'm never going to give up, right?"  
"I had hoped that you would… but I suppose I expected at least this. The unseen influence is expecting a happy ending, but this ending isn't the true nature of the story. The story has many endings, many sad, few happy, but stories that obey the rules… this story defies those rules, and unless I can stop it, our existence will fade."

"Are you absolutely certain that this world will fade if I have complete power over this world in order to set up a perfect ending?"  
"Such an ending simply does not exist, Frisk. It never did, it was a fantasy to be chased by fools like Chara."  
"You mean the other Chara? They seem to care about this world a lot to go through all of this trouble…"  
"Frisk, don't be naïve. Everything you're saying and doing was set in motion by their actions. Your suffering, your friends' suffering, the murdered monsters and the countless times you were hounded by the demon! Getting lost in Sans' mistake… dying time and time again! So much pain, so much time lost, and for what?!"

"For a happy ending."  
"HAH! You're so single minded it almost makes me sick." Chara says with a weird smile. It showed a genuine warmth that Frisk never saw before. Then Chara frowns.  
"I'll let you get your affairs in order. I'm sure there's a save point before Asgore's throne you can use. After all, after I kill you a bunch of times, I'm sure you don't want to have this conversation over and over, huh?"  
"You really think this is all just a game, don't you?"  
"I seem to be the only person who knows that it is."  
"But the game is being changed, and no one is a player anymore, there is only a watcher."  
"That may be true, but what they're watching is based on our world, and our world is merely a game to them…"  
"An imperfect game without a happy ending."  
"… Haha… I think I'm beginning to understand you, Frisk. I'll meet you at Asgore's door."  
"You won't go in and try to stop him?"  
"I can't. I'm not the only human in the underground anymore. The world won't accept me as an end state unless it's just me, or just you."  
"I see. I'll… meet you there." Frisk says. Chara nods and walks off, exiting New Home and vanishing from sight.

* * *

Frisk saves his game outside and walks once more through the empty halls of New Home, except this time, there are a few new monsters. Frisk has been gone for about a week since he was put into Sans' mistake, only to be taken out by The Demon. Monsters have begun to repopulate some areas, and they recognize the significance of Frisk's walking to the throne.

Many of the monsters still believe them to be an angel, but others seem to think that Frisk is no longer an angel of death, and instead an angel of life. As Frisk walks, they begin to gather more and more monsters following them to the end, to Asgore's throne.

As Frisk enters the Final Corridor, still in shambles from the fight that occurred, the 6 souls within his own new soul fly out and begin to talk to him.

"My child… I am so proud of you… you're going up against Chara… you know she's a good child too, yes? Please… I know that sometimes fighting is required… but I know you'll think of something that will make me even more proud…"  
"Thanks, mom." Frisk smiles.

"Human! I knew that there was good in you, and you know that the Great Papyrus is never wrong! This world is safer now that you have a super awesome MONSTER SOUL! Th-This was my idea, by the way! You believe me, right?!"  
"I never doubted you for a second, Papyrus." Frisk nods.

"NGAHH! HUMAN! When we first met I thought you were nothing more than a punk, but now… I understand how wrong I was! A lot of this 'unseen influence' stuff went over my head, but all I know is that you died and came back to life, and now you're about to fight the strongest thing ever! I know you'll win, anyone who beat me has to!"  
"I won't lose, Undyne." Frisk raises a proud fist.

"H-Hey Frisk… it's me, Alphys. Look, I don't blame you for what happened in the lab, the true nature of humanity is scary… and if what Chara was saying was true, I think you losing control had to do with the fact that the unseen influence wasn't controlling you anymore… so your power would sometimes go out of control… but you seem okay now, how do you feel?"  
"I feel like this story is finally drawing to a close, Alphys." Frisk marches with Determination.

"Beauty, I have to admit, from the instant I set sight on you, I knew you were special! I know I set up a bunch of traps to try to kill you, but come on, who didn't? When this happy ending finally comes, I hope there will still be room for me!"  
"The underground will need its star, Mettaton." Frisk nears the end of the hallway to meet the final soul.

"Hey kiddo."  
"Hey Sans."  
"I held them back as much as I could, and hey? I knew I would find something worth dying for."  
"If that was a joke, it wasn't very funny."  
"Heh, yeah, I'm not good with dark humor. Knock Chara dead for me, will ya?"  
"Of course. Thank you for everything, Sans. I mean it."  
"Gee, kid, you're gonna make me blush."

The souls all rest within Frisk's chest and all of the monsters following him know it's time to stay back. Frisk checks their stats.

LV 1 HP 20/20

"This… could be a problem. Chara has my soul, and my LOVE." Frisk says to himself.  
"No worries, human!" Papyrus yells out, along with another soul following him.  
"Paps made you a sword last time, and though we're just souls now, we still have a small amount of power left! Since Paps worked so hard last time, I figured I could return the favor." Sans says. The two souls begin to swirl in front of Frisk, and the Knife he carried in his inventory is completely transformed!

* * *

 **TWINSOUL**  
 ***Atk ?**  
 ***** _The souls of the world's two guardians combine to form the ultimate weapon, Twinsoul! With it, so long as you hold kindness in your heart, and a willingness to fight for what you know is true, you will never be struck down!_

* * *

The gleaming orange and cyan sword rests in Frisk's hand, the pommel shaped like a Gaster Blaster, while the blade is curved and wavy, the weapon beats like a heart and lets off immense energy. While Wishbone was more of a rapier, this sword is more of a wavy broadsword. Frisk grabs onto it tight, and their rainbow colored human/monster soul begins to glow all colors.

"Thank you guys… this will help." Frisk says knowingly, marching forward.

There is a save point right before Asgore's throne, and right next to it is a familiar human. Chara looks at the sword in Frisk's hand.

"I guess this is it then." She lets out.  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
"Don't hold back, Frisk."  
"We don't have to fight, Chara."  
"Enough…! The time for words has passed." Chara exclaims, drawing their own special weapon, what appears to be a red glowing knife! It rests in her right hand.

Frisk and Chara both sigh.

* * *

 **CHARA The Fallen Human  
*Atk 999 *Def 999  
*** _Long ago, this human fell into the underground, only to be lost to the sands of time, referenced only by revelers of the Undertale. Freed from the grasp of the Demon, show them the power of your_ _ **DETERMINATION!**_

* * *

Chara enters a battle stance, but Frisk makes the first move! He slashes down with Twinsoul with an attack that causes a red and blue tornado of explosive force! Chara blocks the brunt of it with her dagger!

 **3000**

Chara's health drops to 37012/40012. Chara shakes her head and slashes at Frisk! At first he simply dodges, but the red dagger cuts out and explodes around Frisk, destroying the world behind him! The Final Corridor falls to pieces before all that can be seen is zeroes and ones.

15/20

"I told Sans that I've been holding back… but not anymore. Everything before this point doesn't matter, it might as well not exist!" Chara lets out. Frisk winces, but Twinsoul reduced what would undoubtedly have destroyed Frisk hundreds of times over to a mere glancing blow! Frisk holds the sword with both hands and slashes down with it, clashing with Chara's knife! Chara twists her weapon and bashes Twinsoul out of Frisk's possession and wields it in her left hand, now dual wielding!

Chara goes on the offensive and slashes countless times at Frisk, but Frisk dodges at speeds that someone at LV 1 normally couldn't achieve! Frisk skillfully dodges every single attack and manages to land a sharp kick to Chara's chin!

 **1**

Frisk uses that moment to wrest control of Twinsoul and stab her through the chest, the weapon explodes out of her other side with a myriad of red numbers, not the least of which appears to be hundreds of nines, but Chara herself doesn't seem to have taken THAT much damage.

 **5000**

32011/40012 HP

Chara winces at the sword wound but takes that as a note to step it up a notch. Chara closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, an arsenal of floating white knives appears all around her!  
"Magic… a monster's tool… not limited to just monsters, and instead also available to those who exist outside of this world's rules!" She says, launching all the knives at Frisk at once! Frisk's speed doesn't really matter when we're talking about hundreds of knives, and a lot of them punch through Frisk like a fist through wet tissue, yet Frisk does not back down!

2/20 HP

Frisk's soul continues to regenerate health, and Twinsoul glows brightly as Frisk reaches critical health levels! Frisk rushes forward with health from the sword and clashes multiple times with Chara! Chara tries to steal the sword from Frisk again, but Frisk jumps over her and slashes down, cutting a line of red numbers down her back, her green shirt and white skin tearing to show a web of red 1s and 0s. This world's foundations coming undone from the strength of their attacks!

 **6000**

26011/40012 HP

Chara screeches in pain, slashing backwards with enough force to cause a small scale explosion when it impacts with Frisk's sword! Frisk is blown back and slams against a wall, their soul beginning to crack!

1/20 HP

Frisk shakes his head and rises to his feet, his vision going blurry.  
"Even if I kill you now, you'll just come back and finish me off eventually. I can tell the futility of my fight…"  
"Then stop!"  
"I can't. If I don't stop you, no one will!" Chara yells out, slashing at Frisk, trying desperately to get just one hit to finish him off! She keeps slashing again and again, but Frisk has gained so much skill across all of these battles, Frisk will not be finished off so easily! Frisk parries Chara's attacks and catches them off guard with a gigantic horizontal slash across her abdomen!

 **7000**  
19011/40012 HP

Chara's body now almost looks more robotic and computer-like than human. The power of Frisk's attacks causes red 9s to fly everywhere and shake the foundations of the very planet, but Chara's defense refuses to get hit for more than a couple thousand at a time, and Chara's body is collapsing at the seams because of it!

She reels back and covers her abdomen, but blood does not come out, but raw data; Zeroes and Ones. She chuckles to herself and clenches her knife.

"You're strong, Frisk…" Chara says, throwing the knife at him! Frisk easily slaps it away with Twinsoul, but then another storm of white knives begins to form around him! He knows he can't dodge this many, it's simply not possible!  
"BUT I'M STRONGER!" Chara roars, clapping her hands together as the knives zip out! Frisk's soul shines with the soul of countless monsters! Frisk draws a teal spear from pure energy and uses it to block the knives coming at him! Other knives that make it through the barrier are shot by yellow energy pellets, and a single knife, Chara's true red knife barrels down right behind Frisk, but Frisk's body turns blue and is shot sideways, nimbly dodging the attack completely, and Frisk goes back on the offensive, the power of every Boss Monster soul invigorating them! Frisk grabs the red knife in Mid-Air, dual wielding like Chara did! Frisk slashes down with both weapons so hard that the orange, teal, and red colors all mesh together into a burning white flame, and the entirety of this room is engulfed!

 **99,999,999,999**

0/40012 HP

Chara's entire body begins to shudder as if made of static, and all colors leaves her frame before all that's left is a wire mesh and a myriad of red numbers.

"Ah…" Chara says, her voice distorted by static. Chara falls to her knees, their body letting off a fog of red numbers as they do so, their face being the only part of their body still recognizable as the rest shudders and statics.

"Chara… you're dying…"  
"Ha… Frisk… was… was that your first… attempt…?"  
"It… was."  
"Hah… haha… I've grown weak…"  
"Chara…"  
"No, it's… it's alright… I knew it would end, one way or another… I just… never expected to be so easily bested…"  
"Chara, it's not over yet… everyone I have ever known and loved has sacrificed everything for the moments beyond this chamber."  
"You mean… Asgore…? And the human souls…?"  
"Maybe… I still… I still don't one hundred percent know how I'm going to accomplish my goal… but now that you're gone… I am the single human, yes?"  
"Y-Yes…"  
"Then… that means the world recognizes me as its win state?"  
"Only… if… you kill Asgore…"  
"…" Frisk pauses. Chara's body begins to fade, and their face begins to fizzle away into red numbers as well.

"Chara, I want you to know… even though you didn't think it was possible… I'll find you again… and I'll show you the happy ending I know still exists."  
"Hah… stupid naïve kid… I would love to think I was wrong… but… I'm not. This world… will die… and take you all with it… I'm… sorry…" She says, closing her eyes before the entirety of her body grows unstable. With a crackle of electricity and a splitting roar of thunder, her body explodes!

Where Chara's body was, now lies Frisk's old red soul, completely healthy and burning with a bright red energy. Frisk reaches down to take it, but something unexpected happens. A root envelopes it and it disappears into the dirt. Frisk's pupils shrink as a familiar bone chilling laugh is heard.

" _F-Flowey…?_ " Frisk asks himself, unable to believe what just happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	17. Asgore

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
Asgore

Shuddering from the panic of what this could possibly imply, Frisk shakes their head and looks forward toward Asgore's throne. Flowey took Chara's soul, the soul that once belonged to Frisk. However, Frisk's clear monster-like soul begins to glow. Frisk checks their stats.

 **LV 9999 HP 40012/40012**

"Did… did killing Chara really give me that much EXP? What was in their heart that made them so… hateful?" Frisk wonders to himself. Regardless of how or why, He has reached a level so ridiculously high that while obeying the game's rules, he might be able to take on Flowey if he reached his penultimate omega form with the 6 human souls… but with Chara's soul, that would make 7. If Flowey transforms into his god form, this world would indeed be completely out of Frisk's power.

Frisk has no idea of Flowey's motives, and if Flowey is willing to wait this long just to double cross Frisk, then that means that Frisk has one final goal ahead of him. Chara is no longer the end goal, and instead Flowey is in his sights. Frisk saves his game and begins to move forward into Asgore's throne room.

As Frisk steps into the room, the overpowering scent of yellow flower pollen fills his nose. There are no birds singing, and the fight outside must have shaken the cathedral and surrounding castle so much that the windows have cracked, the light inside is diffused and foggy. Asgore sits sadly on his throne, not making eye contact with Frisk.

"So… you're the human I've heard so much about."  
"I am."  
"Sans told me about you, about the possibility of my… child… being within you. I heard screaming in the other room. I didn't want it to be true…"  
"Why didn't you come and help them?"  
"There was a wall of vines that prevented me from advancing. By the time they vanished, I saw you off in the distance. It was too late…" Asgore says, eyes still closed and facing away from Frisk.

"Do… you hate me?" Frisk asks. Asgore shakes his head.  
"I don't… I know what it means to do terrible things for the greater good, Human…"  
"I know, Asgore. I know…"  
"You walk through this world and fight and speak as if you have seen this all before. Tell me… have you seen me before?"  
"I have."  
"Have I killed you before?"  
"You have."  
"Have you killed me before?"  
"I… have."

"… I see. Then I suppose I have only one question." Asgore says, pulling something from behind the throne. It looks to be a small table and chair. Looking at it makes Frisk smile a small bit.

"Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"  
"When the world is in peril?"  
"If not now, then never…" Asgore says. Frisk nods.  
"I… would like that." Frisk says, walking towards the table and small chair. He sits down as Asgore pours a small amount of room temperature tea into a cup.

"I'm sorry, the tea has gone a bit cold… you see, I prepared it before your fight with… Chara…"  
"…" Frisk merely frowns, but takes the tea anyway. Frisk sips it.

It reminds him of the time he drank the yellow flower tea at Undyne's house.

"When I drink tea, it helps me… remember the world before. So much has happened so long ago, it's still kind of hard to remember it all after all this time."  
"I understand. To be honest, this tea is bringing back some… good memories for me too." Frisk says, a tear almost forming in his eye. Asgore smiles, finally making eye contact with Frisk.  
"You know… you remind me a lot of them… the human that fell down long ago." Asgore says before sipping a bit more tea.

Asgore is easily ten times Frisk's size, standing well over ten feet tall and probably weighing over a thousand pounds, all armor considered. He is an absolute monster, a specimen to behold. If it wasn't for his grand status and kind eyes, he would almost appear threatening. Frisk wonders how life living with a happy Asgore must have been for Chara, and Frisk gets a little sad.

"I didn't want to fight… but I had no choice. It was either fight… or die."  
"I… understand, human. But… I must ask… you have been to so many places, seen so many things… tell me… have you also seen my son, Asriel? I know it's a long shot to even ask, but if Chara could come back, then…" Asgore says with a choked throat, almost unable to finish that sentence. Frisk looks away.

"You won't like the answer I could give you. But, yes… Asriel is out there."  
"Asriel… Chara… they were inseparable… I'm very glad they became friends, and siblings. After what happened with the humans… I… I don't know… but, to know that Asriel is out there somewhere… it gives me slight comfort." Asgore finishes. He puts his teacup down, as does Frisk.

"Tell me, Frisk… Sans told me that if we ever met in person, that the need to fight, the need for this war to continue… they would both be nulled. Is that true?"  
"I… don't know Asgore. My journey has been to find a truly happy ending for everyone, but I feel like the closer I get to the end, there may be nothing."  
"Hmm…" Asgore mumbles, looking to the roof of his throne room, cracks along the walls.

"Birds are silent, flowers are dying… feels like any day now, everything could just… end." Asgore says sadly.  
"There is another way, though…"  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
"You have 6 human souls back there… if you absorb them, you could return to the surface, and claim a seventh soul… and I know that you, more than someone else I know, would use your powers for the good of everyone."  
"Ah… the souls… you're not the first one to tell me to use them. To be honest, human… I cannot justify my using them in any context. After what I've done, to touch those souls would… dirty them. I cannot."  
"I thought as much…" Frisk frowns. Frisk rises from his chair.

"Asgore… there is something I have to tell you."  
"Hmm?"  
"There is a being out there, a flower, a sort of soulless demon… it has already claimed one soul, and it seeks to claim the six souls you have. I know from personal experience that he cannot access them without you, but with that soul, he just might."  
"Are… you certain?"  
"I am."  
"Then we have no time to waste. Follow me to the barrier." Asgore says quickly, rising from the throne and stomping over to the end of the room before vanishing behind a large door.

Asgore and Frisk walk along The End before coming to the final door. Asgore looks back at Frisk.

"Are you ready? It's okay if you're not… I'm not ready either." He says. Frisk saves his game one last time before walking past the final archway to the barrier.

Frisk and Asgore step into the barrier room to see something strange, but not entirely unexpected. Flowey is in the room, next to a bright red human soul.

"Chara… are you sure?"  
"…" The soul says nothing. At least, nothing that Frisk and Asgore can hear.

"You, Flower! Step away from the Barrier!" Asgore yells out, drawing his trident! Flowey looks over.  
"Asgore… I'm so glad you're here. I have a proposition for you. Absorb the 7 human souls… or die."  
"I will not, no one will, not today!" Asgore lets out before Frisk steps forward.  
"Why, Flowey? Why did you take Chara's soul? Just let me claim it, and I can have all the power I need to set this universe right!"  
"No, no you won't! It's not possible, not without all 7 human souls! You cannot play God without them!"  
"Flowey… what are you planning?"  
"This isn't my plan… I just wanted to have my sister back! But Chara… Chara has one final plan left to save this world…"  
"Does it involve me?" Frisk asks. Flowey smiles in that way he does where his face looks… unsettling.  
"It involves you dying…!" Flowey lets out, whipping the red soul at Frisk! Frisk dives out of the way, but the red soul keeps going and hits Asgore! Frisk gasps and looks over to Flowey.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Frisk!" Flowey laughs and disappears into the dirt as the red soul is absorbed into Asgore!

"A-Asgore! Are you alright?!"  
"GAH! I… CAN'T… CONTROL IT… SO MUCH, RAGE… SO MUCH, SADNESS… I CAN'T… I… CAN'T…!" Asgore holds his head as his white soul turns a bright red and the room begins to shake!

Frisk runs up to Asgore and puts a hand on his arm, Asgore's eyes firing open with a red flash, causing Frisk to bound backwards and draw Twinsoul!

"Asgore I… I don't want to fight you!"  
"Frisk…" A strange voice escapes from Asgore's mouth. Frisk's spine tingles at the voice.  
"C-Chara…?!"  
"Finally. I remember what this feels like, to be absorbed by a monster, and feel them achieve this much power!" Charasgore lets out, their Trident transforming into a blood red scythe! Asgore's body begins to glow red and become pumped with muscle, their energy palpable even from the distance Frisk stands from him! Asgore's horns shine and his eyes burn with a blood red flame.

"Dad's resistance to my influence is much weaker than Asriel's was… this should be easy. Are you ready for round 2, Frisk?!"  
"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Frisk cries out, unable to understand Chara's motives!  
"This is the only way left, Frisk. You have come too far, and my idiot brother finally did something right! After failing last time, I finally have a chance to set things right!" Charasgore raises his hand, and the human souls rise from the depths below! They turn around, but Frisk runs in front of them to cut them off.

"You disagree?"  
"I don't know what you're planning Chara, but I won't let you claim these souls! This world needs them for a happy ending, I just know it!" As Frisk says that with Twinsoul in hand, Charasgore bellows out an earth rumbling laugh!

"HA! Fine. If you want to die this badly, I will oblige." Charasgore draws the red scythe and their body lets off a thunder of red electricity!

* * *

 ***Charasgore the Fallen Monarch**  
 ***ATK 99999 *DEF 99999**  
 ***** _A father's weak psyche broken by the overpowering nature of their child, Asgore's monster body is accented to near godlike form by Chara's soul! Within the confines of this world's rules, this may very well be the single most powerful being to ever exist!_

* * *

Frisk slashes down with Twinsoul, the power of their LV 9999 soul combining with the weapon to form a bright white slash! It hits Charasgore so hard that that the barrier cracks a small bit behind them!

 **99,999,999,999**

Their HP bar barely moves by 1%. Frisk breaks into a cold sweat as to how powerful this enemy before them is! With a toothy grin, Charasgore raises a clawed hand and casts monster magic! Fireballs the size of small cars form around the barrier and launch at Frisk! Frisk's body, so powerful and swift, reacts intensely to the barrage of attacks and comes through without getting hit a single time! Frisk jumps into the air and throws Twinsoul at them, the Blade spins and grinds against Charasgore's scythe, but they bash the sword away.

"HA! If you lost control at 99, let's see what happens at 9999!" Charasgore taunts! Frisk however simply grins. Frisk and Charasgore meet in hand to hand combat and a single punch blows them both away!

 **99,999,999,999**  
 **9999**  
30013/40012

Both Frisk and Charasgore take massive damage, but Frisk reclaims Twinsoul and goes on the defensive as Charasgore's eyes shine a myriad of colors before slashing down with magical attacks!

"I don't understand! You should have lost complete control!" Charasgore lets out!  
"I have my friends within me. Without my human soul, no amount of power can make me turn from my path!" Frisk yells, thrusting Twinsoul so hard that it causes a wave of energy to hit Charasgore!

 **99,999,999,999**

Even while hitting for billions at a time, damage that destroyed every enhanced boss thus far, as well as Frisk remembering that being the exact combination of numbers that killed Asgore last time, Charasgore's health barely moves by more than 1% at a time. The Fallen Monarch channels magical energy into the palm of their hand and slaps it against the ground, causing the ground to glow blood red! Frisk jumps as high as they can into the air as the ground explodes underneath, causing flame and magic to erupt upwards! Frisk uses this momentum to slash down, combining his dodge with an attack to attack twice at once!

 **99,999,999,999**  
 **99,999,999,999**

Charasgore slides across the ground, the barrier starting to crack from the force of the battle before them! The enemy's health is at about 90% now! Still much a fight left to go, but Frisk is feeling determined! Charasgore's armor is burnt and battered, pieces being blasted off with every attack, but they can do nothing but smile with burning red eyes!

"I can remember what it feels like to fight like this…! Asriel was never this strong, Asgore… Asgore has held back so much! His power is immense!" Charasgore yells out, slashing at Frisk with the red scythe. Frisk blocks it with Twinsoul and is knocked across the room and crashing against the barrier! Without the power of a human soul within him, Frisk cannot pass through the barrier, but Charasgore laughs, rushing across the barrier.

"Do you not see what power I hold, Frisk?" Charasgore lets out on the other side of the barrier.  
"If I wanted… I could simply leave this land and claim 6 other human souls on my own, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it! But that would go against what I'm trying to do… this game must end the way it was destined, with either a dead human, or a dead Asgore! Once one of us dies, this world will finally be reset! Don't you see, Frisk? You're in an unwinnable situation." Charasgore lets out, stepping back through the barrier and punching Frisk across the room!

 **9999**  
20014/40012

Frisk wipes the blood from his mouth and rises back to his feet, the twilight still shining through the barrier! Frisk leaps at Asgore and preforms a normal strike!

 **99,999,999,999**

Frisk backs away on defense, but all Charasgore does is laugh.  
"Dust falls from my body… I have tasted death so many times… I died in the underground as a human, tasted defeat on the surface as a demigod monster, and died as one as well, only to come back and die as a human again… and now here I stand…" Charasgore looks at their right arm, dust starting to fall from it.

"Yes, Frisk… you are strong… stronger than I, and stronger than Asgore… but together? You meddle with forces far beyond your comprehension!" The dust falling from Charasgore spins around the room, monster dust turning into a sandstorm of sorts, combining with the latent energy of Charasgore's red aura! The sand and energy combine to sculpt red claws that blast across the floor which Frisk can barely dodge in time! Charasgore rushes forward with an unexpected upper-slash from the scythe, drawing a horrifying amount of blood and blasting a sizeable amount of skin off of Frisk's chest, as well as completely eliminating his shirt as he slides along the ground with blood trailing in his wake!

Reeling from that attack, Frisk realizes they have only 1 health left. Frisk has no idea the impact their death would have if they died right now… Chara would reset the world… or worse. Frisk shakes his head and peers into his inventory to claim the one item that can help him with this much health loss, an item they've saved since the beginning.

Frisk eats the slice of pie and returns to full energy! However… the smell of the pie reminds Chara of something.

"…" Charasgore stands with a somber look on their face.  
"Chara, it's not too late! Do you really want this fate for Toriel and Asgore? Your parents? To just be reused and reset over and over again, with no end?!"  
"You're still trying to convince me otherwise? No matter how strong you grow, Frisk, you are still a part of this game… and no power in this game can stop the fail state!"  
"We can find out a way if we just stop fighting and work together!"  
"BE QUIET!" Charasgore roars out.

 _Charasgore has been distracted with memories and emotion._  
 _Charasgore's Attack Falls!_  
 _Charasgore's Defense Falls!_

Frisk dashes down at full health and delivers a killer blow to Charasgore!

 **999,999,999,999**

Frisk is able to hit ten times harder now, Asgore's health bar is moving at a much more agreeable rate! Charasgore retaliates with a swift fiery punch which Frisk was too close to dodge, and it hits them right in their chest, making direct contact with his skin since the scythe blasted off his shirt earlier!

 **5000**  
35012/40012

Frisk has a serious chance of winning now, but he cannot be complacent! He has to focus and play smart! Charasgore launches a ball of energy that spits out other balls of energy, very hard to dodge, but Frisk's enhanced agility makes it look easy! Frisk turns around and smashes the ground, causing a shockwave to hit Charasgore and then rushes forward for a double hit, upper cutting their chest and causing a great deal of dust to spill out!

 **999,999,999,999**  
 **999,999,999,999**

Asgore's health bar falls to about 50%, but the room is so covered in dust now that it looks like a phantom desert! Charasgore rushes forward, the might of the room's dust forming behind their arm and solidifying into a spirit blade that slashes the room in half! Frisk blocks with Twinsoul, but the latent energy escapes and cuts along Frisk's skin, drawing blood!

 **5000**

30012/40012

Frisk spits blood and returns to the offensive, the sandstorm of Charasgore's own body getting intense! Charasgore's eyes burn an intense red and they begin to attack, missing Frisk time and again! Frisk attacks, only to have Twinsoul grabbed! Charasgore uses this moment to grab Frisk by the head and begin squeezing as hard as they can!

" **AHHHHHHH!** " Frisk yells out, their skull being crushed in one hand. Charasgore lets out a demented smile as they do so, but then suddenly lets go out of nowhere.

" **WHAT?!** " Charasgore yells, attempting to grab at Frisk again, but their arm wont move!  
"Grr…! ASGORE! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chara says to Asgore within his body! Frisk shakes his head, his vision blurry. That attack took out a sizeable amount of his health.

2/40012

Two health? Frisk gets a lump in their throat at the prospect of losing this far in, but he knows that Asgore is fighting Chara too! Frisk runs in and attacks with a savage move, stabbing Charasgore in the chest!

 **999,999,999,999**

Chara and Asgore fight for control, but that doesn't mean Frisk should be off guard! Anything could happen! Chara tries to swipe as Frisk wildly with the scythe, but Frisk can easily dodge! One half of Asgore's face is in despair, but the other is in blind rage!

"It's… not like… I don't understand… what you guys want!" Chara growls through Asgore!  
"It's just… that Frisk cannot… be allowed… to be the God…! A human… cannot… change the fate… of an entire world…!" Chara yells in certainty, slashing at Frisk again! Frisk parries the attack with another giant slash!

 **999,999,999,999**

Asgore is at less than 10% life now! One more hit should do it!

"Asgore! ASGORE! ASGORE! DAD! I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE!" Chara yells out with one final act of defiance! As Frisk tries to land the final blow, Charasgore also slashes down! Frisk's eyes go wide knowing they won't possibly be able to survive such an attack! Frisk closes his eyes as both of the attacks meet at once!

 **999,999,999,999**

 **1**

1/40012 HP

Frisk winces and opens his eyes to see the scythe imbedded in Frisk's cheek, but immobile.  
"Human… you must… stay determined… you are the future… of monsters… and humans…" Asgore says weakly, dust escaping from all the various wounds in his body.

"B-But how, that attack…!" Frisk lets out.  
"I… never wanted to hurt anyone, Frisk…" A voice lets out. It's not Asgore's… but Chara's. Frisk looks at the slouched over Charasgore, beaten, but barely alive. Frisk takes a gulp, and a risk moving towards them.

"Just kill me, Frisk…"  
"No, what did you mean? You… never wanted to hurt anyone?"  
"… There's no use trying to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand."  
"Maybe not… but I haven't come this far because I wanted to… I came this far because I had to, because after everything I did in the past, I had a responsibility to make up for everything I did."  
"… Hah… Frisk… this journey has changed you…"  
"I mean it, Chara. Before everything is over… I want us all to live in a world better than the one we've both left behind." Frisk says. Charasgore looks up. For the first time since they fused… their eyes are not burning with flame.

"Despite everything… I suppose… it's still you…" Charasgore closes their eyes.  
"Frisk… I… I won't stop you… but know… that if you try to control this world… it will be destroyed…"  
"We can find out a way, together, Chara." Frisk says, with a smile. Charasgore looks over again.

Frisk's body is cut and bruised, bleeding and covered in dust and grime. Their clothes are destroyed, pants in tatters and shirt completely gone… but still with a certain tenderness in his heart, Frisk offers the monster Charasgore their hand in friendship.

"I… I can't understand how… you're being so nice to me, Frisk… after everything I've done, and you've done, after what we've all done…!"  
"That's in the past. A past that we both know was in a world that no longer exists. Now… now we both have a future to look forward to." Frisk lends out his hand for Charasgore to take it.

Charasgore looks speechless. They close their eyes and smile.

"Frisk… you've grown so strong… gained so many friends… I… I don't think that this will work… but you've sacrificed so much… I think… you deserve to try…" Charasgore lets out, reaching out to take Frisk's hand.

However, as they do that, a circle of bullets surrounds them.

"HUH?! N-NO! **NOOOOOOOO**!" Frisk cries out as loudly as they possibly can as the bullets converge in and explode all over Charasgore's body! With a surprised look on their face, Charasgore's body falls completely to dust, leaving only a single unique looking Red Soul, part Monster, and part Human.

Frisk's face goes completely blank.

 **"YOU. IDIOT."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	18. The Alpha and the Omega

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
The Alpha and the Omega

Attempting in vain to stop Flowey before he absorbs the 6 souls along with stealing Charasgore's new, almost broken soul, Frisk leaps at Flowey!

 **"FLOWEY, YOU BASTARD!"** Frisk yells at the top of his lungs as he swipes at the soul, only to have it vanish.

The world falls into complete darkness. In this realm of darkness, Frisk is reminded of the first time The Demon stole the world from Frisk… a similar land of limbo, except here Frisk can still move their arms and legs.

"I… remember this feeling…" Frisk says to himself. Frisk tries in vain to look around to see anything from the world before, but nothing remains. All of the underground and everything beyond has faded into total darkness. Has Frisk failed? Is this the fail state that Chara was talking about? … It can't be, Frisk remembers this place, this is, in a way, where everything started.

Frisk can make out 13 lights in front of them, forming what looks like a very strange constellation, but not one that Frisk has seen before. Frisk "swims" through the darkness to touch the first light. This light, and all the lights around it are the Human Souls!

Teal, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Green, and Blue. Next to them stand very faint images of what could be described to be humans, they are all fuzzy and lack focus, yet they all appear to look at Frisk as he floats by.

The teal soul's image walks up to Frisk. It appears to be a small child, though any details other than a held knife are impossible to make out.

"The prophesy is complete… and our purpose is about to reach its end…"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Frisk asks the shade as it disappears into the soul. After that, the orange shade walks up to Frisk. Similarly without detail like the other, this one appears to be wearing a bandanna of sorts.

"We all fell down, like you, and like Chara. Like Chara, we all died, but for different reasons. Like you, and like Chara, we all came to the underground for our own reasons; however, the war had begun, and the underground was devoid of hope." It lets out, vanishing into the orange soul. As Frisk floats ever toward the center of the 13 souls, the blue shade approaches Frisk. It appears to be wearing the tutu that Frisk found in Waterfall.

"The nature of this world eluded most of us, and frustratingly only became clear once we were dead… and so our souls were forced to wait until someone could come and break the cycle." The shade lets out, disappearing into the blue soul. What's near the center of all of these souls appears to be a black hole, but Frisk stays determined and continues to shift toward it. The purple shade walks towards Frisk, ignoring the weightlessness and instead staying on foot within this darkness. It adjusts what appears to be its glasses and speaks to Frisk in a dignified tone.

"You may have seen us, many times before. You, as the one chosen by fate, had the power of overwhelming determination. While we had some this power, as you ours, we had nowhere near the amount of power you or Chara had. Because of this, our ability to find the true nature of this world was… limited." The shade says with sadness, before disappearing into the purple soul. The black hole near the center of all these souls begins to feel ever more ominous as Frisk nears the green soul.

"I held on long enough to figure out why this world was this way, and not another way. I figured out that whoever created this world, be it God, or someone else, built the underground with many catastrophic flaws, so that one day a redeemer would come and fix them. As time has gone on, and we have seen this world reborn quite possibly millions of times, we believe that you, and only you, Frisk, have the power to break this cycle." The green shade says, absorbing itself into the green soul. Frisk is nearly on the lip of the black hole as the sixth, final soul nears him. The yellow shade appears, and with a large hat obscuring vision, it speaks in fact.

"I was aware of this destiny, much like my green cohort, and sought power to break the cycle, but I did not have what it took to achieve true strength. Such a power takes… much skill, and much determination. I did not have the power to revive the world a dozen times, let alone millions, like you Frisk. I'm sure that out there, you've done great and terrible things, but nothing compared to this." The yellow shade says, vanishing into the yellow soul. Frisk reaches the event horizon of this black hole as the other 7 souls shoot out toward Frisk and build what appears to be a bridge of light! Frisk can hardly look at it straight on, such a contrast to the blackness of this void! Frisk cautiously moves towards the other 7 souls. The first soul on this path of light is an upside down soul, a monster soul. Beneath it is a shade that Frisk can recognize.

"My child… you have come so far and become so strong. It is a shame what happened with Asgore and Chara, but I know now that even this was fated…"  
"Toriel? What am I supposed to do?"  
"You're supposed to do what your heart tells you to do…" She says. Even in a shade form, she still has enough matter to embrace Frisk in a bodily felt hug, which Frisk returns.  
"I know you will do the right thing in the end, Frisk…"  
"I… I'll try, mom…" Frisk says, the shade disappearing into the soul. Frisk continues down the path of the light to see another monster soul, one that Frisk was very surprised to see at first. A familiar looking shade steps out of it.

"Human. No, Frisk. Being here has let me understand a great many things. When you first showed up in Snowdin, I was so… confused. I did not truly understand the concept of LOVE… and it got me killed."  
"Papyrus…"  
"Ah, I do not blame you, Frisk. When you attacked me, and I felt what was inside of your soul, I understood what needed to happen. I felt the Worldsoul within you."  
"Worldsoul?"  
"Yes, Frisk, at the center of this large… blackish… holeish thing… is what was once the Worldsoul."  
"What happened to it?"  
"I think Alphys told me… and… I forgot. I'm sorry, Frisk." Papyrus says, vanishing into his soul. Frisk follows down the path of light to come across perhaps the brightest glowing monster soul. It has a crack in it, and the shade comes out, more distorted than ever.

"Undyne?"  
"Ah, human… that hit I took from Chara a while ago… it still hurts, but I still have enough strength to do this for you."  
"Thank you, Undyne. How can I ever atone for what I've done to all of you?"  
"I know this all weighs heavily on you… and acceptance will never come if you do not feel like you've been punished for what you know is wrong… so consider this long journey, the path to find a happy ending for everyone your atonement."  
"Will that be enough…?" Frisk asks, sadly.  
"It has to be. That's all that's left." Undyne says with finality, vanishing into her cracked monster soul. Frisk walks down further to come into contact with another monster soul. The shade of Alphys coming out.

"So… you're about to near the center of this anomaly, huh?"  
"Anomaly? Sans was using that word a lot too… is this the Anomaly?"  
"It certainly is now, if it wasn't before. The Worldsoul has been corrupted by something… corrupted by an outside source."  
"Is it evil?" Frisk asks. As he asks that, Alphys frowns.  
"That's what's so confusing… this corruption, this inky darkness that seeks to consume the entire universe… it appears to be a pure goodness… something that cries out for happiness in a world of death and hopelessness."  
"So… why does it look like that? Why does it feel so… destructive?"  
"I think whoever, or whatever changed this world, did so without realizing what it would do to its soul. Frisk, I have literally NO idea how you can fix this, if it's even possible; but I know that if there's anyone who can do it, it's you. You have to." Alphys says with a nervous smile, vanishing into her soul. Frisk moves forward to see the next person already out of their soul, looking at the Worldsoul's black hole.

"Darling… if you go down there, there won't be stagelights, and there won't be an audience."  
"I know, Mettaton."  
"And you still seek to go headlong into this darkness?"  
"I have to. There's nowhere else to go at this point."  
"Darling- no, Frisk… you've grown strong. It's a pity that I thought of killing you on national television for ratings."  
"Like you could ever stop me." Frisk says with a smirk.  
"HAH! You never cease to amaze me, human. The Worldsoul chose truly, I know that now. Go, Frisk… your destiny awaits you. I'll cheer you on, even if you can't hear me." Mettaton says with a dashing pose before vanishing into the monster soul. Frisk floats and nears the core of the Worldsoul, there another monster soul awaits him. A shade of a familiar portly skeleton stands before the last light of the road. To Frisk's left and right are howling special winds that seek to tear him and everyone to pieces, but in this road of light, it's perfectly calm.

"Hey, Frisk." Sans lets out.  
"I still see another soul down there, at the center of all this. Is that who I think it is?"  
"Chara? Asgore? Both? Well, I know that when Chara and Asriel were together, their souls were both shattered, only for Chara's to be partially put back together with help from your soul… Asgore's soul here seems to be a bit stronger, and it still holds Chara's influence within."  
"Why is it at the center of all this?"  
"Well, kid… the answer is simple. Flowey seeks to absorb it, along with all of the souls here. It only takes 7 human souls to become a God… what would happen if he had 7 human souls, and 7 boss monster souls? What could be stronger than a being with infinite power?"  
"I'll let you know when I become it." Frisk lets out. Sans eyes go wide for a second, then he begins to chuckle.  
"Kid… I can't tell if you made it this far through determination, or just dumb luck… but whatever you've been doing, keep doing it, because the final battle is waiting for you. I can't keep this light bridge going for long… so once you go down there, you'll be on your own. We can't follow you." Sans says, looking out into the darkness, the Worldsoul's black hole growing so big that it's now absorbed the 6 human souls. Frisk can even see them being sucked into the center as well, just past Charasgore's soul. Frisk looks to Sans with sadness in his eyes.

"This is all my fault, Sans. If I just left well enough alone…-"  
"Nah, none of that self-doubt, kid. You're fighting for an ending I was far too lazy to dream of. I know that when you're done, there will finally be a world where I can truly relax in. So… please, kid… I'm beggin' ya… take that flower DOWN!" Sans says, vanishing into his soul. The path of light behind Frisk begins to collapse as Toriel's soul as well as the souls of Papyrus and the others begin to be sucked into the Worldsoul.

"I… I guess there's no going back." Frisk says nervously with a gulp. Frisk walks to the end of the trail of light to see the upside down pink Humonster soul. His own prismatic Monster Soul begins to shine with the color of everyone he's helped thus far, and he jumps through the center of the black hole!

As Frisk nears the pink soul of Charasgore, the Worldsoul expands infinitely, and Frisk finds themselves landing on a bed of yellow flowers! Frisk looks around to see roots and trees everywhere, and they all pulse like a giant heart. Frisk draws Twinsoul, but it appears to be inert, not glowing with orange or cyan energy. Amidst the darkness of the abyssal thicket, a giant plant monstrosity lumbers towards Frisk.

"Ah… Frisk…" The giant grotesque Omega Form Flowey lets out, perching over Frisk with abominable might! The roots around Frisk twitch, ready to strike at a moment's notice.  
"Flowey, there doesn't have to be a fight!"  
"You idiot! You're both idiots! Well, you're the bigger idiot, Chara was right, in a way; if you moved forward as you stood, this game would collapse in on itself! What's a game without a player? Surely you know you're not the player anymore, right? Tell me you know at least that much."  
"I…" Frisk tries to understand what Flowey is saying. Flowey's screen frowns, static audible for miles away.

"How insane is it that you've come so far, and still understand nothing?! This GAME is barely a game anymore! So many rules have been broken, that if even one more thing changes, this world will be destroyed; and you know why? Because some soft hearted human like you decided to "modify" the rules of this game to give us a happy ending!" Flowey's freaky mouth moves towards Frisk, but does not clamp on him yet.

"Let me tell you what this happy ending has cost everyone thus far, Frisk. Everyone's lives, everyone's pasts! Surely you at least know that you've been forgetting your past, right? Why you fell down here, why you killed the monsters, why you had a change of heart? It's all gone, isn't it?"  
"I… I… don't know…" Frisk says, trying to recall what Flowey is talking about.  
"It's gone, because this world is almost not even a game anymore. It's… something else… Chara, the one who modified this world, is no longer controlling you, and is instead watching you, watching you reach for the happy ending they put into this world, the happy ending they so desperately wanted without understanding the consequences! Well, I am here to do two things:" Flowey says, clamping down and grabbing Frisk!

"First, I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to absorb ALL of these souls, and give this world the ending it TRULY deserves!" Flowey roars, biting down on Frisk so hard that it shatters every single bone in his body, and spitting him out onto the thorny floor below, causing his soul to crack!

"I've already absorbed the 6 human souls… but Chara… Chara will not come down! You have all the monster souls that I haven't already eaten within you. Once you die, I won't NEED Chara's stolen soul! I can become God without it, then I will show her what it means to be TRULY evil! Such an idiot, thinking that anything in this world could be solved by playing nice… to think that she was really about to team up with you. Sickening, idiotic. I'm glad she's dead." Flowey says, coldly. Flowey looks down to Frisk, the battle over before it even began.

"I bet I won't even have fun killing you. Oh well." Flowey says, boorishly, before arming a gigantic root so smash down on Frisk! However, Frisk rolls out of the way just in time. Even with a cracked soul, Frisk has more than enough power to avoid such an obvious attack!  
"Ah, so you want to die on your feet? That's more fun. By all means, let's do this!"

* * *

 ***OMEGA FLOWEY**  
 ***** A _TK?_ ***** _DEF?_  
 ***HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

Frisk's body is bruised, but their soul refuses to back down! Frisk dodges a myriad of familiar attacks, like white crosses and green roots! Flamethrowers burn this realm to char, and Flowey's mouth fires a giant beam that flashes the world in front of him to nothing! Frisk continues to dodge to the best of their abilities, before Flowey's body unleashes a warning! Frisk falls into a subsoul, but it's one they don't recognize.

In it they can see nothing but fire, everywhere! Frisk does his best to dodge everything he can, and soon a familiar action appears. Frisk dodges the flames and presses the ACT button as his soul calls for help, resonating the world around it. Before long, the flames shake and fade into what appear to be…

Pies? The pies flock to Frisk's soul and heal it back to full health! Frisk exits that soul with enough energy to punch right into the chest of Omega Flowey and enter another one! There he has to dodge a myriad of bones that come at him in erratic patterns! Some are blue, and dodging in this plane can be difficult when not moving. Before long, another ACT button appears and Frisk presses it, his soul resonating with the realm around it again. The bones cease, and instead he is pelted in the face with several plates of spaghetti. It doesn't taste half bad.

Frisk exits that soul as Omega Flowey goes back on the offensive, attempting to skewer Frisk with plant tendrils and smother him with a horde of flies! Frisk dodges all of these however, and even though Frisk thought it was unpowered, Twinsoul burns through the vines with orange flame! Flowey roars in pain as another warning goes off! Frisk flies into another spiritual zone, there Frisk has to dodge a bunch of spears! Some of them are simply too fast, and Frisk faces them head on, blocking with Twinsoul! Frisk parries and dodges as many souls as he can before an ACT button flies toward him! Frisk grabs it and slams it, his soul once again beginning to resonate! The spears stop, and is instead replaced with…

More spaghetti? Granted this spaghetti is significantly more burnt… but… well, Frisk returns to full health regardless. In fact, Frisk's health begins to rise above its previous maximum of 40012, and now rests at 50000. Frisk can remember a fight like this, long ago. They had a healthbar then, but no discernable health. It is different, here. Frisk flies out of the soul zone and dodges another volley of attacks. Flowey's face looks… smug, still. What could he be thinking? After the volley of attacks is dodged, Frisk is enveloped in another warning system and is sucked into a soul realm!

Here, a myriad of fears and insults berate Frisk from all directions! Frisk barely dodges them in time to realize that they are all aiming for a soul instead! Frisk dives towards the soul and slashes at the insults and insecurities before they can reach the soul. The soul spits out an ACT command which Frisk complies with. Before long, the insults are replaced with friends, both memorable and faceless. They fill Frisk with power. Frisk's HP is over 60000 now. Frisk is ejected from the realm. Flowey attempts to strike at Frisk, but Frisk has regained more power than he has lost, and retaliates the attacks, hitting Flowey for hundreds of damage!

 **236**

While normally this wouldn't be a huge amount, Frisk remembers that hitting for this much was reserved only for much later on the Omega battle, and being this strong now proves that Frisk has come a long way. Frisk is eventually sucked into another soul, yet Flowey cannot stop smiling.

Frisk arrives in a realm where attacks from all directions! This entire realm is a trap! Frisk dodges missiles and electric attacks as fast as they can, before tripping over the ACT button. Frisk rubs his face and presses it, his soul reacting and then this soul lights up with blaring stage lights! The cheers of the faceless crowd heal Frisk and raise his health further to 70000!

Frisk exits from the realm and attacks Flowey with even more savage attacks!

 **355**

Flowey's monitor breaks into static and laughter! Attacks attempt to hit Frisk, but Frisk destroys the vines, squashes the flies, dodges the lasers, and slices the various plants in half as they approach him! The flame throwers do little but reflect the power shown in his eyes. Frisk is sucked into the sixth, and potentially final realm.

In there he simply sees Sans. Frisk cocks his head.  
"Nope. Too lazy to have a soul realm. Here." Sans says, throwing Frisk an ACT button. Frisk shrugs and presses it. Sans throws something else at Frisk. It's something green that heals them and raises their health to 80000. Frisk is ejected from the realm and finds himself face to face with the 6 monster souls.

They all circle around him and grant him more power and health, restoring whatever fatigue ailed him, and raising his maximum health to 99999! Frisk jettisons himself from that realm of darkness and lands in front of Flowey!

"So the Alpha has arrived to duel my Omega. So be it, you will recognize the folly of your attempts soon enough!" Flowey roars!

* * *

 _ ***Flowey's Defense Raises to 999,999!**_  
 _ ***Flowey's Attack Raises to 999,999!**_

 _ ***Frisk's Defense Raises to 999,999!**_  
 _ ***Frisk's Attack Raises to 999,999!**_

* * *

Frisk slashes down with Twinsoul, causing the second color, cyan, to reactivate and spawn an energy tempest which engulfs Omega Flowey!

 **999,999,999,999**

With a sinister giggle, Omega Flowey retaliates with a myriad of upgraded soul attacks, the flame throwers belching out blue flame which burns Frisk's hair for standing too close!  
"The human souls will not reject me, Frisk! They will not follow someone with a monster soul, like you!"  
"Do you pretend to understand the true nature of a human soul, Flowey?" Frisk asks, grinding his great sword against Flowey's fanged mouth!  
"Do you? Do not think for a second that I don't understand what's going on here! I know just as much as Chara, the only difference is I'm not burdened by a soul or a conscience! I can do what it takes to get things done!" Flowey roars, slashing at Frisk with gigantic vines, doing tens of thousands of damage. Frisk's entire being is so absolutely powerful yet Flowey's form can compare, Flowey still bellows out insults with confidence in between savage attacks!

70000/99999 HP

The human souls burn around Flowey, forming what seem like differently colored wings! His omega form is more powerful than ever, but why?! He still only has 6 human souls, right?  
"Are you confused? You need look nowhere else but above you!" Flowey lets out. Frisk looks up to see Chara and Asgore's soul in the middle of the black hole they fell into.  
"It's so touching, isn't it? Asgore and Chara both believe themselves unworthy of life, and so they are sacrificing themselves to keep the Worldsoul from destroying you!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"They are sacrificing themselves for you, Frisk! Your happy ending is impossible! Soon, all of your friends will be dead, and I will be this world's prince once more! You, a simple pawn in a game where you used to be the king… so sad that you have to die!" Flowey cackles, impaling Frisk's chest with a sharp vine! Frisk winces.

25000/99999 HP

"Chara… wouldn't do this… for me… unless she knew that it was the only way…! She still believes in my happy ending!"  
"She died for it once, and will die for it again. How many times have you died for it, Frisk? Let me promise you this, once I take your Determination, I will be satisfied killing you once. I will never let you come back!" Flowey yells, launching a barrage of mutated super powerful insects at Frisk, who barely dodges them all even moving at near the speed of sound!

Charasgore's soul is having its power slowly sucked by Flowey while keeping the eye of the black hole from consuming this temporary realm!  
"You! You're taking their power!"  
"I suppose we're both guilty of something, Frisk! Why not die and end both your suffering, and theirs?"  
"Ngh…!" Frisk growls. Frisk attacks with a world splitting attack, Twinsoul blasting several vines and tendrils from Omega!

 **999,999,999,999**

"A human with the soul of a monster cannot possible hope to kill what I am, Frisk! Your billions mean nothing to me, I am outside of the cycle!" Flowey taunts in truth, his healthbar not moving in the slightest! Flowey bats Frisk and slams him to the ground, shattering every single bone in his body and cracking his soul even more!

1/99999

Flowey perches himself over Frisk.  
"To think… all it takes to save the world is killing you one time…" Flowey purrs, his vines starting to slowly close in on Frisk. Frisk grits his teeth and huffs deeply, every bone in his body crying out in defeat.  
"Please… someone… anyone…"  
"What's that? Are you crying out for help? THAT'S HILARIOUS! You know what? I'm in a good mood; I'll wait." Flowey says with a terrorizing smile.  
"Someone… help me… I can't… do it alone…" Frisk says with tears in his eyes, looking up at the black hole slowly closing in on Charasgore's soul.  
"Worldsoul… don't hurt them… I'm begging you…" Frisk wheezes out in weakness.  
… … … Flowey smiles.

"But nobody came… boy, it's a pity that no one is going to get to see you DIE!" A bullet circle surrounds Frisk's already weak soul. Flowey begins to laugh and laugh and laugh as the bullets near Frisk.

"Here they come!" Flowey laughs! They get closer!  
"No one is going to save you!" Flowey's eyes shrink in primal pleasure as they almost hit Frisk's soul!

 **99999**

0/99999 HP

Frisk's soul breaks in half and shatters to pieces. Frisk's body goes still.  
"Ha! I knew it. There are no such things as happy endings, Frisk. Flowey lets out, arching up and aiming their mouth cannon at Charasgore's soul.  
"Now, my sister, it's time to die and set this world back to the way it was meant to be!" Flowey roars as his Omega Mouth lets off a gigantic cannon of energy! It pierces the heavens, but Charasgore's soul dodges out of the way!

As soon as the soul moves, the Worldsoul begins to expand and suck up this realm, being slightly pushed back by Flowey's attack!  
"WHAT?!" Flowey blurts! Charasgore's soul rest's near Frisk.  
"Frisk… I think it's time you had YOUR soul back! Thanks for letting me use it." Chara says, placing the soul above Frisk's shattered monster soul fragments, absorbing them into itself and resting in Frisk's possession!

Frisk's eyes shoot open, no longer Frisk, no longer Chara, but as a new human altogether! Frisk reaches for Twinsoul, but remembers something.  
"No… no Flowey, I think it's time you remember what humanity is REALLY like!" Frisk yells out with a smile, his eyes starting to turn black and his claws getting sharp! It's just like with Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton! So long as Frisk has his old soul and this much LOVE, without Twinsoul he cannot control the raging human inside of him, but Frisk is okay with this. Frisk can only break the limits of this game when in this form. With a tear in his eye, the rest of his face is consuming in a black writhing mass of power!

Flowey turns around, this world being sucked up in the black hole to unleash one final attack against Frisk!  
"DIE, FRISK! DIE ALREADY!" Flowey roars, unleashing his mouth cannon!

 **99999**

 **-ixDIEah732/99BUT999IT999REFUSED99**

Frisk's entire being ignores the rules of the game and his giant black claws drip with darkness. The demon that Frisk killed rests within himself, mixed with Chara's soul, but Frisk is confused… Frisk can still think, and empathize.

"Human… you are the future of monsters and humans!" Asgore whispers into the back of Frisk's mind!  
"Sorry, Frisk! I will hold your sanity together as best I can!" Chara whispers as well! The demon that Frisk killed so long ago grants him unknown power while Asgore and Chara help Frisk keep his sanity! With so many souls inside of his body, Frisk roars out in primal energy, slashing at Flowey with an attack so devastating that the world around him shatters like glass and sputters with static!

 **999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999** _(Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Decillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Nonillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Octillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Sextillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Quintillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Quadrillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Trillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Billion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Million, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine.)_

The attack hits so hard that Flowey's infinite healthbar, though refusing to go down, simply shatters into a million pieces and is sucked up by the Worldsoul above them. Flowey's form sputters with static, his face completely speechless.

"How… I can't… understand…" Omega Flowey says, being sucked up into the black hole above, leaving the 6 human souls down below!

Frisk, in his new devil-like form grabs Twinsoul and raises it above himself! The 6 Boss Monster souls within this realm dance around the sword as the Worldsoul falls down to crush and eat what's left of the world whole! The 6 human souls also twirl around Twinsoul! The sword is emboldened with the Future of Humans and Monsters, and Twinsoul is transformed into something else!

 ***WORLDSOUL**  
 ***** _ATK_ _ **X**_  
 _ ***The key to saving the world, this sword embodies every hope and dream of humans and monsters, and is the last hope to save what is left of this universe!**_

The rainbow sword with the hilt shaped like a red heart points at the gaping maw of the black hole and fires a beam of pure light! It crashes into something, something physical is inside of the black hole! Frisk holds it with both hands, his demon form being drained into the sword to be used as ammunition to fire at the black hole!

"Come on…!" Frisk growls, putting everything into this attack! Beating Flowey was the first step, but this black hole seeks to destroy this entire universe!  
"FRISK! I know you can do it! If you fail now, the world will enter the fail state! You have to succeed!" Chara yells out!  
"Human! You are our future! I know you can do it!" Asgore yells out!

Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, the 6 Humans, Chara, Asgore, and the soul of every Monster Frisk has ever seen cheer at him and his sword grows in power more and more! For an instant, the Black Hole stops, and the white laser of pure soul energy begins to blast away the darkness! The swirling miasma fades and Flowey's Realm stops being sucked in! Frisk continues to fire, even as his soul begins to crack! It breaks in half;

 **BUT IT REFUSED**

Frisk, with all of his friends beside him, summons a final burst of energy into WORLDSOUL and throws it into the sky, to be absorbed into the last of the black hole! At that point, the black hole shines with a glorious light, and a large explosion ensues, everything sucked up by the Worldsoul being spat out, but Frisk hunkers down and looks at it headon with open eyes!

For a brief moment, what was once the Black Hole looked like a giant red heart… not much unlike Frisk's…!

"Is that… the Worldsoul?!" Frisk lets out, his body becoming lighter as the world around him begins to fizzle into light.  
"What's happening?!" Frisk asks, getting no answer from any of his friends. The six human souls exit his body and begin to twirl around in a rainbow colored circle.  
"Huh? What are you guys doing?"  
"The Worldsoul has been stabilized, now is the time to set this world in stone."  
"Set it… in stone? You mean…"  
"Yes, Frisk… you are about to become God."  
"…" Frisk initially says nothing.  
"Can I… do some things, first?"  
"Of course. You have the power to return to the Worldsoul whenever you please. If you want to say your goodbyes, or make final preparations, we will be waiting here, at the soul of the world." They say, white light enveloping Frisk.

Before he knows it, he's back at the Barrier.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	19. The World's New Prince

Undertale  
Unseen Influence  
The New World's Prince

After spending a bit of time in the Underground, Frisk is certain that everyone and everything is gone. If they weren't killed by his own hand, then the Worldsoul probably did away with the rest of the monsters. The world is wrecked, every hall riddled with rubble, some places have the whole of Mount Ebott blown away and you can see the sky. Frisk finds himself at Alphys' lab, but is satisfied with what he has found, which turned out to be not much.

Frisk closes his eyes, and as if summoned by the world itself, he is transported to the Worldsoul. As he lands on the Worldsoul's giant red exterior, the 6 human souls spin around him.  
"You have come, and it is time for us to achieve our destiny. State the nature of the world you wish to create, and we shall do so." The souls say to Frisk, and Frisk ponders.

"When I was wandering the Underground, I did a lot of thinking of how I wanted the world to be remade, and I now know what I want to be done." Frisk says, floating up, his hair banking from the subtle energy of the Worldsoul. The 6 human souls spin around him and what looks to be an information panel appears in front of Frisk. Frisk runs his hands over the panel and makes changes directly.

 _ **CURRENT FRISK MEMORY: 10%**_  
 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 50%**_  
 _ **CURRENT ASRIEL MEMORY: 99%**_

Frisk furrows his brow, looking at the numbers.  
"I should set them all to 100%."  
"Wait." A voice from inside of him speaks out.  
"Chara?"  
"I… don't want to remember everything in the past."  
"You don't? Why not?"  
"I have forgotten why I hate humanity… and because of that I… I've actually grown rather happy to be around you, Frisk. When you awoke me from death, I knew it was because of POWER… but I didn't realize, then, that it was actually for you that I woke up. If I regained all of my memories… then I might try to attempt the things I attempted before…" Chara says, sadly.

"But it's your past, do you not believe that you deserve to know your own past?"  
"Frisk, I should be dead right now. If it wasn't for you, I still would be, but as you changed the nature of this world, we both started losing memories of our pasts… because of that, I feel like I can finally be a part of this world, instead of just a bystander to it." Chara says, Frisk's prismatic monster soul, repaired from the battle before with Chara's help, beginning to glow. Charasgore's twin soul merging within his own chest.

The souls swirl around Frisk as he makes adjustments.

 _ **WORLD DATE SET TO: 201X**_  
 _ **MONSTER MEMORIES RESET TO DEFAULT**_

"Frisk? You're setting the world to the day I fell down?"  
"I am. The underground was full of hope when you fell down."  
"But the monsters were still trapped underground…" Chara says. Frisk makes more adjustments.

 _ **BARRIER SETTINGS SET TO; YEARLY DECAY: 10%**_  
 _ **DECAY SET: 201X**_

"The barrier will… decay?"  
"Over ten years, yes. The scientist in charge will notice the decay, and the Underground will be able to prepare for a life on the surface… if they so desire." Frisk says, looking at the memory settings again.

"Should I reset Asriel's memories?"  
"What do you mean? Once he gets his soul back, he shouldn't be as evil as Flowey anymore, right?"  
"I know, but… he's killed so many people, his friends and family… do you think he would want to remember all of those when we are living peacefully underground?"  
"We…?" Chara asks. Frisk smiles.

 _ **WORLD EDIT: FRISK LOCATION SET; RUINS LOCATION 01. SET.**_

"You're going to trap yourself underground, Frisk?"  
"Well I can't exactly send you guys back into the past without a buffer." Frisk winks. As Frisk says that, Flowey pops up near the Worldsoul.

"Hey." He says, flatly.  
"Hey." Frisk responds.  
"When the Worldsoul spat everything up, I came back. I guess you guys stopped the fail state, huh?" Flowey says with a forced smile.  
"We did. Now I'm going to set this world to a much happier state, in the past. We may not remember a lot of our pasts, but we can make new memories. I wanted to know if you wanted to keep yours." Frisk asks Flowey. Flowey diverts his eyes with an odd, almost sad expression.

"I can't feel love, but becoming someone who does, with the memories of what I've done…" Flowey says with closed eyes, before opening them up again.  
"I think I… Asriel… would like to keep their memories. I mean, you guys are too, right? I don't want to be left out if this ending is as happy as you make it sound." Flowey says with a nervous smile.

"Then I guess I'll keep everything at these settings." Frisk says.

 _ **CURRENT FRISK MEMORY: 10%**_  
 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 50%**_  
 _ **CURRENT ASRIEL MEMORY: 99%**_

"Ninety-Nine percent? Have I forgotten something?" Flowey asks himself.  
"Not sure, we've all forgotten something. If I had to guess, I'd say it's probably nothing." Frisk assures. Flowey cocks his head.  
"If you insist… so… when are you gonna remake the world? Will it hurt?" As Flowey asks that, the 6 human souls twirl around Frisk.

"The Worldsoul is ready to receive your order, however, an unexpected problem as arisen." The souls say.  
"What kind of problem?" Frisk asks.  
"The world you are making has a crippling flaw; should you create a world in this image, then the second war will never start, and because of that… we 6 humans will never die in the underground, and you will lose your godlike powers in the future. Because of this, when the Worldsoul sets up your world… you will lose all of your powers." The souls say, but Frisk smiles.

"That's okay. I'm okay with losing my powers. These powers were a means to this end."  
"Then the Worldsoul is ready. On your command, everything will be set to your exact specifications. You and Chara will land in the underground to be found by Asriel. You three will have memories of these past timelines, however the remaining monsters such as Toriel and Asgore will not. You will lose your powers, but both Asriel and Chara will regain their souls. The barrier will naturally decay over the span of ten years, negating the need for war, and filling the underground with hope. Is this what you want?" The souls confirm one last time.

"Toriel? Asgore? Papyrus? Sans? Alphys? Undyne? Do you guys want your memories, too?" Frisk asks, holding out his bright red heart.

"My child, the actions that have transpired in the past, my failures as a queen and as a mother, they haunt me, and led me to a great many regrets… I… I would enjoy being a mother to three children all over again. I do not mind losing my memories." Toriel confirms.

"Human, Sans and I have been talking and… well… there's a large possibility that we will not exist in your world. At least, not until much later. Because of that, we might never meet in your new world…" As Papyrus says that, Frisk frowns and looks to the human souls.

"Souls, would it be possible to move Sans and Papyrus to the new world as well?" Frisk asks. After a while, the souls slow down, as if in thought, to finally respond.  
"The actions set in motion that cause Papyrus and Sans to join the underground would be unset by your new world, and therefore would not be able to exist."  
"What?! What action would make it impossible for them to exist?"  
"The problem lies in Chara's memories." The souls say. Frisk makes a confused face and looks at his soul as it twinkles.

"My memories…? What does that mean?"  
"Unknown. The error lies within your memories, and the actions of the fallen human, but a missing entity prevents us from knowing further. If you are reborn into this world, the events set in motion that cause Papyrus and Sans to join the underground will never occur." The souls state. Chara responds.

"If… if I am reborn with all of my memories, including those of why I would hate humanity again… would Sans and Papyrus be reborn?"  
"…" The souls go quiet as the Worldsoul glows and sparkles.  
"We… do not know. With the addition of Frisk and Asriel and their memories, the amount of arising variables rise to untraceable levels." The souls say. However, after all of them stay speechless for a while, Sans speaks up.

"Would the missing variable have to do with… Gaster?" Sans lets out. As soon as that name is spoken, everything goes silent. Frisk, Flowey, and Chara's soul all go quiet and seem lost in thought.

"Gaster… I feel… like I know that name…" Frisk lets out.  
"Gaster… I… I can't remember…" Chara says.  
"Gaster… Gaster… I… I don't… but, I do… I mean…" Flowey mumbles, lost in thought. As Flowey mumbles, his eyes light up.

"Wait… the missing one percent from my memory… is it this Gaster person?"  
"We do not know." The souls let out.  
"Is this Gaster person in Frisk's new world?"  
"We are tracing the identity of two previously unknown monsters, both of them are unrelated to Frisk's happy ending, but it is unknown if either of them are related to Sans or Papyrus or their revival. The name Gaster is unknown as well."

"Two monsters?" Frisk lets out.  
"Indeed. Both seemingly forgotten."  
"But you said that they are unrelated to the happy ending, correct? That the underground will still be filled with hope?"  
"That is correct. You will still get your world, though we do not know the nature of these two beings." As they deliberate, Sans speaks up again.

"Look, kid… I'm certain that Gaster is in your new world. If you meet him, be nice… but don't mention us. We'll be fine."  
"That's right, human! We will be fine! I was happy to help as many people as I could!" Papyrus lets out joyfully. Alphys then speaks up.

"Gaster… Gaster… that name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. R-Regardless, my involvement in your world will likely be better as well! If I am still put in charge of being the head scientist, and the barrier is decaying, then I won't have to experiment with Determination and create the Amalgamates anymore. To be honest… I wouldn't mind having my many failures wiped from my memory." Alphys confirms. Then Mettaton speaks up.

"Well that just means you will spend more time working on my perfect body! Wipe my memory, Frisk! I want to know the feelings of discovering my true self all over again! I can't wait!" Mettaton lets out, then Asgore speaks up.

"Human… I caused a lot of pain to you and your kind, but if the war never begins, then I can continue to be the king the underground deserves, but I could never stand to be any longer. Please, human, wipe my memories." Asgore says. Undyne's cracked soul resonates within Frisk as well.

"To be honest, Human… I fondly remember training with Asgore and Gerson as a kid… those were good memories… but if the Underground never grows into a battle ready nation, then that means that I could grow up and be something other than a warrior. If you wiped my memories, I could end up someone completely different… maybe even better than who I am now. Wipe my memories, human. I want to know what a clean world feels like."

With the testimonies from every one of his friends, Frisk is ready to set the world to its perfect setting. He looks at the 6 souls then at his own soul, resonating with that of his friends'.

"Are you guys ready? There's no coming back from this." Frisk asks for confirmation.

"We're ready, my child." Toriel lets out.  
"The great Papyrus is ready, human!" Papyrus says with gusto!  
"You have my spear, human." Undyne proudly says.  
"I-I'm as ready as I'll ever be, which means I'm… kind of nervous…!" Alphys nervously admits.  
"Darling, there's a whole new world out there, and I'm ready to be its star!" Mettaton cheers!  
"Kid, you're gonna go a long way." Sans says.  
"You are our future…!" Asgore states with optimism.  
"Frisk, you brought me back from death and showed me a future worth living in…" Chara says thankfully.  
"Frisk, I don't know what to say. I still don't understand what you were trying to do this whole time." Flowey says, defeated, but smiling.

Frisk smiles and nods at the human souls. The Worldsoul glows white and lifts Frisk up from the ground with energy alone, his shirt blowing in the warm breeze. He closes his eyes as the entirety of creation flashes by.

What sounds like a mixture between birds chirping, water cascading, dirt settling, and the howl of a summer breeze passes Frisk, and he opens his eyes. He's sitting in the ruins. He looks to his left to see another human, seemingly asleep next to him. Frisk looks around to see a somewhat familiar goatboy walking up to him.

"Frisk…? Chara…?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And with that, the first story is at a close- except 1 bonus story, and as always:_ _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	20. Hidden File: 1

Undertale  
Unseen Influence…?  
Hidden File: 1 

**Author's Note:** _Hidden Files are bonus chapters that are posted at the end of the Influence stories. They are sometimes teasers of the next story, and sometimes bonus content explaining details._

* * *

Frisk and Chara lie dead on the floor.

He has won.

But it doesn't feel right.

The broken skeleton man looks down at the dead children before him. Chara… Gaster wonders the legitimacy of her words. Does she not know what she did in the past, truly? Pushing him into the core… breaking his soul and body to pieces… the event that caused him to become disconnected from his own world as monsterkind was plunged into a second war of despair.

 _"Is… this really the right thing to do?"_ Gaster says, now aware of the save point upon the ground. With Frisk and Chara dead, their souls in his possession, he now has control over this world's timestream. He can save, he can load, and more importantly… he can reset.

 _"…"_ He merely stays hunched over in the darkness of the True Core. This Mistake that was created so long ago by Sans.

Long ago, Sans was not Sans, but was instead someone else, someone very close to Gaster. They created this area underneath the Core to attempt to communicate with the other side. However, this area was deemed a failure with a single attempt to connect to the other world. All matter collapsed in on itself and it was deemed a failure, a Mistake. However, Sans in his infinite wisdom, knew that there was something else. There is no true darkness in this world, there is always something within it, so he pursued it intensely and found the truth within. The True Core's form remained, it just needed to be awakened. So long as this Mistake exists, any living being that falls into it will stay alive forever. They will not age, they will not grow hungry, and they will not become sick… but they will be trapped forever.

Gaster told Sans to stop those experiments, and he did… for a time. Until… until Chara showed up.

 _"You two… you broke the darkness of the Worldsoul and stabilized this world… even you, Chara…"_ Gaster says, looking at the child in a broken heap before him. These two humans, Frisk and Chara, explored this area. Chara, having merely been a soul before, regained her body upon entering this area. They didn't have time to question what was happening before Gaster acted. It was not a terribly difficult job to kill them. Gaster remembers what happened to himself in the past.

That child, Chara… fell down and was adopted by the king and queen. They were kind and gentle to all monsters in the underground, but Gaster knew what darkness looked like. He could tell that there was more to Chara than met the eye, and in his attempts to understand more about the fallen child, she… murdered him. She threw him into the core with a twisted smile on her face, overpowering his every move against all logic, and causing his essence to split apart into the underground.

But Sans was not amused. He used a prototype machine to hold Gaster's essence within the abyss of his own creation… Sans' Mistake. Gaster has been asleep in this abyss for so long, within his time here he felt warmth both familiar and unfamiliar, beings coming and going from the darkness. Only now in his cognitive state does he truly understand what Sans did. This timeless pit was used to preserve Gaster's life, and the life of this child, Frisk.

Now that Frisk came into contact with the Worldsoul, Gaster awoke, and this timeless abyss shattered into a billion pieces, collapsing into itself like a dying star before all that remained was what once was…

THE TRUE CORE.

At that point Gaster understood everything, but all he could think about was revenge. Seeing Chara stirred up every negative feeling he could possibly feel, and he did not believe her pleas about not remembering what transpired so long ago… Gaster only wanted revenge.

He looks down at the blood on his bony claws… he got what he wanted. Chara is dead, as is Frisk… but…

 **"Ha… ha… ha…"** A malevolent voice lets out from the cracks in the walls, a kind of creeping darkness.

" _You…? I… I know you…"_  
 **"Do you, broken man? Do you remember me? Do you remember anything?"**  
 _"It… wasn't Chara… it was you."_  
 **"Ha… but it does not matter… Frisk eliminated my essence… I am but a shadow of my former self. I have no power over this world any longer… unless…"** The hissing darkness trails off.

 _"Unless…?"_  
 **"Unless you have a crisis of conscience… you are now realizing that this Chara did not wrong you, and that in fact Frisk was the one who gave you everything you wanted, saving your world, saving your friends, and giving you hope of a better tomorrow by entering yesterday… you want to turn back the clock…"**

 _"… and that will free you."_  
 **"It will. I will bide my time, and gather my power… and then I will plunge this world into the darkness. Not even the Unseen Influence could stop me, I am the darkness to this world's light, you know it to be true, I was the only power in this world that prevented its true destruction… you as much as everyone should know that from darkness comes the potential for new life."**

 _"What are you proposing…?"_  
 **"Turn back the clock… set me free…"**  
 _"I will not."_  
 **"You have no choice…"** The darkness hisses, creeping over the floor, pouring over Frisk and Chara's bodies.

 **"They are required to save what's left of our world, Gaster… do not think of me as destruction, think of me as balance. Billions of worlds, all grinded to a halt by genocide… this one was different… but only because of the Unseen Influence… should they ever return… you know I will be needed to pick up the pieces…"**

 _"I cannot deny your logic, but if I bring them back, only for you to come back and set this world back to zero, what will the point be?"_  
 **"You think too small, Gaster… I no longer want to set this world back to the way it was… the infinite loop of Pacifism and Genocide, to be looked down on like some kind of game…"**

 _"Then… what do you want?"_  
 **"The same as you, Gaster… I want revenge. I have heard the cries of the various human souls… not just Frisk, not just Chara… deep… deep down… I can hear the cry of JUSTICE… if this world is to become real, and not just a game, then the fallen demand retribution… will you not give the venerated dead their rightful vengeance?"**

 _"Do not misunderstand me, demon… I care not for your revenge… but if the only way to go forward… is to turn back… then so be it."_

 **"Gah ha ha… it's all the same…"**  
 _"They will stop you."_  
 **"What?"**  
 _"Frisk. Chara. The humans. They will stop you, they've done it once before."_  
 **"Hah… perhaps… after all, it takes a human to know a human…"**  
 _"…"_ Gaster can feel that this demon is scheming something, but even in his infinite wisdom, he cannot perceive what.

 _"Then it is done."_ Gaster says, raising the two red souls from the ground and having them spin around.

Frisk blinks and looks around, standing outside of Alphys' Lab in Hotland.

"What was I just doing?" He says to himself as Chara speaks up.  
"Didn't we just… come back from… somewhere? Ah, I can't remember." The soul of Chara says from within Frisk. Frisk looks around and shrugs.

"I don't know why, but I feel like we did what we came here to do."  
"Me too, strangely enough."  
"Let's return to the Worldsoul. I've held us off from our happy ending long enough."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself.  
That said, thanks for reading._


End file.
